Spirits In Thunder Palace
by DianaSawas
Summary: Laxus starts trailing behind Lucy for a mission what will this lead to? and what happens when an crazy mind reading brunette comes into the picture? just give it a shot Lalu laxus x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Konichi-wa minna I am Diana this is my first fanfic including anime its a Lalu laxusXlucy,yes my imagination went crazy for it and I finally got to download this program into my phone without any delays let the story begin oh yah Mira mind do the rest? **

**Miraina:this hyper does not own fairy tail when she will hell freezes over **

**Diana:that was actually mean oh and sorry for any mistakes **

Fairy tail always been a noisy guild with people that where really strong and weird

A certain blonde Celestial spirit mage entered the guild with a smile that could light the darkest places humming a cheerfull song while heading to the bar where a white haired take over mage was cleaning a cup

"Hi hi Lucy would you like your usual?"

The barmaid gave her signature smile

"Oh hello Mira-San sure I would like"

Lucy smiled back to Mirajane and looked around the guild trying to spot her noisy teammates then turned back to mirajane

"Um Mira-San where is erza gray and natsu?"

Mirajane gave her the milkshake and looked at Lucy

"Erza went on an S class mission natsu went fishing with happy and gray is with juvia on a mission too"

Lucy blinked few times as realization hit her she dropped her head on the bar stool

"Eh?Lucy are you ok? "

Lucy raised her head to look at mirajane

"My rent is soon I have to go on a mission too"

Mirajane looked at Lucy with concern and worry

"Lucy"

Lucy looked confused at mirajanes sudden expression change

"Yes Mira-San?

mirajane leaned closer to Lucy

"Your turning 18 soon right?"

Lucy let out a sigh

"Well yes I do but I am supposed to turn 25 why? "

**A/N:forgot to mention all this happened before oh the great magic games so yup after the timeskip **

A mischievous smile appeard on mirajanes face which made Lucy kinda worry

"My my Lucy your getting old by minute you should get into a relationship get married do some kids"

Lucy made an X with her hands

mirajane blinked In confusion

"Why not Lucy natsu likes you"

Lucy blushed and shook her head

"Natsu likes lissana and he's dating her"

"Grey likes you too"

"Juvia loves grey and if another girl gets next to him with love intentions this guild ends up in the sea besides he's like an older brother"

Mira let out a heavy sigh then looking around the guild returning her eyes on the blonde girl

"Lucy I am just worried I don't want to see everyone have someone and you sit alone even erza has someone but hides it"

Lucy let out a sigh and stood up from her seat not before saying her answer

"I don't mind being alone...I am going on a mission"

Lucy made her way to the request board looking for a mission then one caught her eye it was

**Destroy a small guild In coron meet mayor yirau for information **

**Reward:100.000 jewels and a silver key **

Lucy took the paper and headed to mira jane

"Mira-San I am taking this mission "

Mirajane took a glance at the request

"Sounds dangerous you sure Lucy? "

Lucy just nodded Mira stamped it and Lucy took the paper and left to pack

-Inside Lucy apartment-

'That should be enough'

Lucy nodded to herself taking her flueve d'toiles and keys And attach them to her belt taking her bag she left to the train station

-inside fairy tail-

A blonde tall muscled man enters the guild heading to the bar

"Oi demon whereas Blondie? "

mirajane turned to see the owner of the voice

"Oh laxus if you mean Lucy she left on a mission not long ago you still can catch her at the train station"

Laxus was about to head to the exit till mirajanes Giggles stopped him

"What? "

He raised an eyebrow looking at mirajane

"Why would you need Lucy anyway? "

"None of your business woman"

Mirajane nodded

"Hmmm you LIKE HER"

Emphasizing the last words making laxus kinda annoyed he let out a 'tch' sound and leaving the guild heading for the train station

-30 minute later-

Lucy sat patiently waiting for her train to come thinking about random stuff usually Lucy thinks till some one stopped her train of thoughts

"Oi Blondie"

She turned with eyes widened

"L-Laxus?

**A\N:Wells sorry for the short chapter I will update soon and sorry if it's confusing and sorry for any mistakes I hope some of you did enjoy my randomized moments and yes I know laxus aint that arrogant bastard anymore but he's still fun that way **

**DUN FORGET TO REVIEW I like comments they make me happeh **

**Till next time ~Diana sawas **


	2. Chapter 2 the key

**konichi-wa Minna how area all doing? Well here's the second chapter miraina do the stuff **

**miraina:excuse this hyper for any mistakes and of course this fool does not own fairy tail if she did then uh I would be there**

**Diana:on with the story **

"Oi Blondie"

Lucy turned with eyes widened

"L-Laxus? "

"Yes Blondie that's my name"

He sat near her with arms crossed

"Um what are you doing here laxus? "

"following you Blondie isn't that obvious?"

"W-WHAT?"

"man your loud"

"Again why your following me?"

"Because I need you on a mission I won't leave till you accept"

Lucy raised her eyebrows a question mark appearing near her head

"Why would you need me? There is erza"

"I don't need an annoying boss"

"Mira-San?"

"her love crap is annoying"

"Cana?"

"I don't want to get drunk"

"evergreen?"

"I need a celestial mage Blondie so you are stuck with me till you accept"

Lucy sighted in defeat

"What's the mission about? "

"if I tell you,you wont come"

"I wont come of you don't tell me"

"If you wont I force you"

Lucy shot a glance at laxus then she stood up at the sight of her train,she took her bag and headed to the train...with laxus trailing behind

She took a seat at 3rd booth,laxus sat across Lucy staring at her as waiting for something

"No"

"What no?"

"I wont go with you on a mission"

"You are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No means no"

Laxus placed a paper infront of Lucy,Lucy stares at it confused before picking it up

"We need a celestial mage to resolve a mystery preferable hot females?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead

"WHAT"

"don't refuse before reading the reward"

"reward:700.000,000 jewels and 2 unknown celestial keys"

"So what now are you going or not?"

Lucy stared at the paper having a mental fight between "the pay is good" and "its some perverted request"

But in the end she tough to give it a shot

"What's my share?"

Laxus stared at the blonde

"20%"

Lucy raised an eyebrow

"you are greedy you know that? "

"Fine 40% and that's it "

"Good now leave me alone"

Laxus smirked in victory and stood up leaving the train

**Time skip 1 hour at the coron city **

Lucy walked around the city of coron looking for mayors house

After asking some directions she arived at mayor yirau house,

She knocked at the door,a small man opened the door he was shorter than master Makarov

"Um hello I am Lucy of fairy tail"

The man nodded letting Lucy in

"I am yirau kokoniman as you know the request is to take down a small guild,its a small dark guild named darkanicalia its located in the forest can you handle this girl?

Lucy nodded

"do not worry I will take them down"

"Send them at the police office after your done"

mayor yirau nodded Lucy left mayors house leading to the forest which was not far from town it was still noon,after an hour of searching the guild she found them and as surprise for her they where pretty noisy not like fairy tail tough,ready to fight,she pushed the doors open looking around seeing no one paying attention to her quiet entrance she took out a key and chanted

"I open the gate of scorpion,Scorpio"

A magical circle appeared infront Lucy as the smoke cleared Scorpio dragged all the attention on both of them

"Scorpio if you please"

"YEAAAAAAAH SAND BUSTER"

Scorpios tail shot a beam of sand making some of the dark guild mages go unconscious while others injured

"Who are you! How dare you to attack darkanicalia you will pay for this!"

And soon sand was all around the place and the little dark guild went to sleep Lucy summoned Virgo and Capricorn to help her tie the dark mages and carry them at police office where the requester asked it took another one hour to get back to town

**A\N:Not much into the battle stuff so sorry battle lovers and yes Lucy is planty strong in my story not that I overpower her just giving her some moves **

When they finally left the dark mages at the police office Virgo and Capricorn returned to the spirit realm while Lucy herself headed to mayor yirau house for her reward

Since mayors house wasn't really far away it took her only 15 minutes to get there,she knocked at the door yirau opened the door looking at Lucy like to a mountain

"My my you are fast young one"

he let Lucy in taking out a bag and a velvet box

"100.000 jewels and a silver key as promised"

He handed the objects to Lucy,

"Thank you Mister"

Lucy took the box and money then left since it was pretty late to travel to magnolia she decided to stay in an inn

~with fairy tail~

Since laxus left Lucy after getting his positive answer he walked around magnolia aimlessly in the end came to fairy tail,he approached the bar to ask for a mug of beer but he was meet by a sad mirajane or so she acted

"Ah I can't believe it"

Laxus raised an eyebrow clearly confused about mirajanes statement

"What?"

Mirajane shook her head dramatically

"I can't believe that the great laxus dreyar got rejected"

Now laxus had a dumbfounded look on his face till realization got him

"What the hell woman I didn't ask her on a date or something"

"Don't lie I know you did my love signals aren't wrong"

"Your love signals are getting on my nerves not to mention they need a repair their screwed up!"

Laxus snapped at Mirajane,mirajane now fake-cried dragging the attention of the whole guild

"BUT MY LOVE SIGNALS AREN'T WRONG! "

Laxus sweatdroped while master Makarov was daydreaming about something from the second floor

~back with Lucy~

Lucy now inside a normal room with a bed bathroom and a chair near the window lying on the bed lazily then she tough to check that silver key,she grabbed the velvet box and opened it

.

.

.

Something clicked in lucys mind

.

.

.

Lucys eyes went wide as realization hit her

'THIS IS A TITANIUM KEY'

Lucy screamed inside her mind she grabbed the key to summon the spirit but then she didn't know who was the spirit so she stared at the key whom had wing forms on the right and left side and the tip of it had a sword form,then Lucy noticed some words on the sword like form of the key

'The blade shall protect the wings shall fly to the freedom the shield shall not fall until the last enemy is down spirit of human royal protection miracle of the free winds and furious waves'

Lucy stared at the inscription thinking what it can mean till a womans voice interrupted her train of thoughts

"Summoned me miss?"

**AND HERE'S CHAPTA 2 poor laxus and WOWS double chapter on one day? Yes rushed over mom goes tomorow at work and bye bye phone so yah sorry for the short chapter although its longer than previous one...now the review responses **

**Hinagiku Zeelmart:there you go xD **

**TheBlackSeaReaper:I have BIG plans and some strange ones to be honest glad you find interesting **

**1fairytaillover : heck yea he will like her of he doesn't miraina will torture him (grins evily )**

**Done for a now wait for updates! peace Diana leaves to the dream realm **

**why do I have the feeling like I am forgeting something **


	3. Chapter 3 the friend and guardian

**Yo there here is chapter 3 and I remembered what I forgot to do last chapter **

***does a happy dance***

***smack***

**What the hell **

**Miraina:you asked for it don't embarrass yourself **

**me:why the hell you...**

**miraina:you'd argue with your own inner self? **

**mirajane;Diana-Chan does not own fairy tail she owns miraina-San unfortunelly **

~Lucy point of view~

I stared at the titanium key then I suddenly remembered what mom told me when I was younger

**flashback **

"Lucy sweetie"

My mom called me I came over knowing that she will tell me something interesting about spirits and I was right

"Yes Mommy?"

She took me and placed me on her lap I looked at her she was looking at the sky from the window

"What it is Mommy is there something wrong? "

I asked worried about her

"No sweetie why there would be something wrong? Now let me tell you a story"

I smiled happily moms stories where always interesting

"Now sweetie there are other spirits other than the zodiacal keys and silver keys"

"There is? who are they? "

I looked curiously at mom ready to know about new spirits

"The titanium key spirits"

"Titanium key? What's that Mommy?"

mom smiled at me and continued her story

"the titanium key spirits sweetie are the most loyal spirit of all the spirit world and they are rare considered a myth there are only 6 keys"

"Are they friendly Mommy? "

"Of course they are sweetie they are strong beautiful and most important friendly they will be by your side any time some of them you can consider like a second mommy or daddy"

"But I don't want a second Mommy"

Mom let out a chuckle

"The 6 keys are 3 girls and 3 boys,but no one knows if they really exist"

"I will find them one day Mommy I promise!"

"now now don't put your hopes up their hard to be found"

**End of flashback **

'I found it mama I found one of the keys'

I was about to summon the spirit when I realized that I got no idea how to summon the spirit I looked at the key it had an interesting shape it had wings on both sides and the tip of it was like a sharp sword but then I noticed that there was something else in it I looked closer it was an inscription

'The blade shall protect the wings shall fly to the freedom the shield shall not fall until the last enemy is down spirit of human royal protection miracle of the free winds and furious waves'

I stared at it what that was supposed to mean and why its engraved on the key?

Then a woman voice brought me back to reality it was deep yet warm

"Summoned me miss?"

I looked up to see who it was,it was astonishing beautiful woman she had a feather like suit that hugged her figure perfectly she had calm brown eyes yet they could be mistaken for red in a certain light and her hair was so long she had it till waist but there was more of it tied in a bun that looked like a pony tail she had 2 blades by her sides she looked like an angel with a bored expression in her face

"Ok you probably are confused you readed that inscription and that made appear here let me introduce myself I am miracle of the free winds and furious waves or by the short version and my real name miraina namikaze and you are?

I was shocked at first I bowed respectfully and spoke up

"I am Lucy heartfilia"

Miraina-San did an "o" with her lips

"Heartfilia huh? wait are you the owner of the 10 golden keys by any chance ?"

"Um yes I do own the 10 golden zodiacal keys"

She was silent looked at me it kinda made me worry

"Ok Lucy-sama let me tell you something before going to the contract so you wont regret it"

I raided an eyebrow why would anyone regret to have a titanium key beside him?

"Since most people find annoying to have a contract with a titanium spirit since it invades some short of privacy especially when it comes to me"

Now I understood what she meant bit then I gave her my smile

"I don't mind company"

She raised an eyebrow

"Even if takes a whole week walking behind you as a sick stalker excuse my sarcasm"

"You can do that?"

"if I feel danger I come and sit till I spot it so pretty much yes"

I nodded motioned her to continue

"I am sarcastic and blunt so for the future don't get angry over my stupidity"

I nodded not much here atleast she was honest about her own bluntness

"And also there is a difference that makes us different from the golden keys we are forever loyal and we will not let out master die heck we wont let even a strand to be cut unwilling so yah I am over protective I am a big tea lover and I love loud music I hate my feather suit if you will allow me I will change my clothing"

I raised an eyebrow

"If you hate it why wear it"

"Celestial world standards annoying but have to be respected if the master grands the approval the spirit can skip the standards"

"Ok I approve"

"Ok thank you Lucy-sama you just escaped my torture I think that's all...oh yeah there is also that no matter what happens I am there for you to be of help comfort anything that I can be useful"

"just call me Lucy and I am not your master but your friend so let's let be like this kay?"

"Fine by me Lucy so I can say that you accept the contract? "

I nodded she approached me I looked confused at her then she strokes her hair away to reveal a teardrop diamond earring,she took it off and placed in my right ear she then gave me a warm smile

"my contract is also special that earring will mean our bond our contract that earring will make me know when your in trouble and you will need that key unless you want me to fight at full force but that's more usefully to use if your fighting a dragon or a dragon slayer oh and I can use telepathy so with that you can speak with me inside your mind "

I looked at the earring it actually looked pretty and mom was right titanium spirits are friendly

"Thank you miraina-San"

"Call me Mira we are friends now right?"

"Sure Mira!"

"Now get to sleep tomorow is a big day I will do aswell to the spirit world tale a nap a change and other girl stuff"

"Sure Mira! "

Mira waved me good bye I waved her back and went to change into pijamas and go to sleep she was right tomorow its a big day

**Well here its chapter 3 I wont promise to update twice today maybe I update tomorow *does happy dance around her mind* now replies to the amazing people that reviewed **

**Ruka-Yuuya :there you go now I am curious what happens tomorow for Lucy **

**TheBlackSeaReaper:glad you do when I readed your comments actually made me happy **

** :I am a fan of this pairing myself that's why I started this story **

**Please review they make meh happeh sorry for any mistakes**

**Till next time ~Diana sawas **


	4. Chapter 4 welcome to fairy tail

**Hi There People New Update.**

**I have read all your review's and to be honest thank you all.**

**Now now maybe there will be a double update today since I write this at 8 in the morning.**

**~Diana:do your magic Mira.**

**~Miraina:Diana doesn't own's fairy tail if she did NaLu wouldn't be so popular.**

**~Lucy:and excuse Diana-Chan grammar and mistakes she's a daydreamer happens to skip some details .**

Lucy woke up early in the morning,she had to hurry,since today she had to go on a mission with Laxus.

Laxus...

Only the thought of her being on one mission with him made her shiver.

But then there was Miraina so nothing could happen to her,but there was the thought:how strong she is?Could she stand the lighting mage?

She stood up from her bed and went to bathroom to do her usual routine

**Author's Note:I am not gona go on detail's,its weird for the crying out loud.**

After 20 minute's Lucy went out of bathroom to be meet by a "yawn".

Wait "yawn"?

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo morning!"

.

.

.

"THIS IS MY ROOM!"

Miraina raised an eyebrow.

"I know that that's why I am here!."

Lucy calmed at the sight of her new spirit for a second she thought was her noisy team.

"Oh Mira it's you,for a second i thought it's Grey and Natsu,I forgot I am not in Magnolia,heh sorry for that."

Miraina raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Natsu and Gray?"

"Natsu and Grey are my team mate's along with Erza and Happy we form team Natsu,we are all part of Fairy Tail!"

Miraina made an "o" with her lips and nodded.

"And let me guess,those two barge in your house right?"

Lucy let out a sigh and nodded.

"And who's Erza and Happy?"

Lucy smiled at the memory.

"Erza is a strong beautiful mage,she's like older sister to me and she always stop's Gray's and Natsu's fight's,Happy is a blue exceed and he's Natsu's partner and he's really annoying sometime's."

"Sound's like a fun gang,so shall we get going?"

Lucy nodded and picked up her bag.

"Yes let's go...wait your clothes changed!"

"You just noticed?"

Miraina's feather suit got replaced by a purple coat that was dropped over her shoulders and her hair was released and it was reaching her knee's,she had skinny Jean's and a shirt that had only one sleeve and it was black and she had headphones around her neck."

"I didn't really noticed that it changed,ok let's get to train station"

Miraina and Lucy headed out from the room,making their way to train station.

**-Timeskip 9:30 inside the train-**

The 2 girl's where inside the train that was heading to Magnolia,most of the ride was silent and Miraina had a question on her mind that was bugging her so she decided to ask.

"So who's Laxus?"

Lucy turned with wide eye's.

"How do you know about Laxus?"

Miraina rested her head on her palm.

"Told you I use telepathy,and you miss we're thinking about him since we left the inn so I repeat the question,who's Laxus? "

Lucy went pale for a moment before answering.

"He's an S-class mage in Fairy Tail and he asked me to go on a mission with him and I am kinda worried about the mission."

Miraina placed her hand's behind her head.

"If he's an S-class you shouldn't worry plus I am here,no one would dare to touch you ,not on my watch! Think of me as your mom that constantly will remind you some stuff"

The train stopped and the girl's went out of the train

**-timeskip at Lucy's apartment-**

Miraina let out a whistle,looking around the apartment.

"Nice one not big,not small, perfect I could have fun trailing behind you!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't my magical energy affected by your presence here?"

"Nope I am on my own magic here,and I can sit in human world for a decade without losing my magical energy."

Lucy widened her eye's

'She has so much magical energy,Loki could stay only 3 year's before fading away'

Lucy thought in her mind

**'Told you we are different from zodiacal spirit's,oh and I can read your thoughts so if you want private talk just speak in your thoughts'**

Lucy mentally screamed

**'Dude I think my brain crack,stop screaming Aren't gona get us anywhere.'**

Lucy finally calmed herself down after the mental privacy getting invaded

"Let's head to the guild now"

"Yeaaah ,now wondering is Laxus guy worth your time"

A blush that could rival Erza's hair appeard on Lucy's face

"MIRA I DON'T LIKE HIM HE'S A PERVERTED JERK"

Miraina raised an eyebrow

"And I never meant it that way,Gosh Lucy you are a pervert one "

Miraina smirked evily turning on her headphones so she could not hear Lucy's protest's,heading along with Lucy to the door.

Lucy curiously snatched Miraina's headphones.

"HEY"

"Revenge and I am just Curious about your loud music."

"Weird the spirit's informed me that you aren't the revenge type."

_"sail on my love,sail on to the other side,sail on further into the night."_

**Author Note:I happened to listen to that song if yar curious its Sirenia-seven keys and nine door's **

"It's loud in some part's but the lyric's are ok"

"Good now give me back my ear bomb's"

Miraina took the headphones back and turned them off since they where infront of the guild already.

"Man they are loud and when I say it I mean it!"

Lucy chuckled at Miraina's statement and went inside.

"I AM BACK"

Lucy where welcome back's, how was your mission,how are you?,and then silence they all stared at the figure standing behind Lucy.

"silence?what happened just now"

Miraina raised an eyebrow,looking at herself then at Lucy.

" don't know you so their confused."

.

.

.

.

Something landed on Lucy breast.

.

.

.

.

"Lushy I was so worried about you "

"Luce!"

"Lucy!"

Miraina sweatdroped.

"That I can take as your team?"

"Yes this is Happy"

She point's at the blue fur ball on her breasts

"Lushy who's the weird girl near you?"

**'Just keep the fact that I am a spirit secret for a while!'**

Miraina announced in Lucy's mind,Lucy nodded understanding her reason.

"She's my old childhood friend,her name is Miraina Namikaze"

"Luce we where worried,why did you left alone on a mission?!"

Miraina turned to see the owner of the voice,she saw a pink haired boy.

"Oh Natsu,I needed some rent money and I took a mission,don't worry I wasn't alone I had some help"

Lucy pointed at Miraina,

**'Such a help,we meet last night of you don't recall!'**

'Just help me escape from the endless question's'

**'Oh ok '**

A woman approached Miraina.

"Hello my name is Erza Scarlet,thank you for taking care of Lucy!."

"My pleasure,My name is Miraina Namikaze,nice to meet you"

"I am Gray Fullbuster"

"I am Happy ,Aye!"

"I am Natsu Dragnell!"

Miraina only nodded before giving her best smile.

"Its a pleasure to meet all of you! As I said I Am Miraina Namikaze!"

Erza turned to Miraina.

"What magic you use?"

Erza asked curiously Miraina.

'I am also wondering that too!'

Lucy shouted inside her mind.

**'I lost the track.'**

Miraina simply stated in Lucy's mind.

"Wind and water magic nothing serious just basic techniques"

Erza nodded.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Erza smiled making the welcome sound more warmer

"Yeah thank you"

"Mira we shall get going before "he" come's"

Lucy pulled Mira by her arm to the second floor at masters office.

'If your going to walk around with the secret ,then you have to become a Fairy Tail member'

**'Fine by me so,when hottie gets here?'**

Miraina smirked,Lucy blushed.

'MIRAINA STOP SOUNDING LIKE MIRAJANE-SAN!'

Miraina chuckled at Lucy's screaming's.

Lucy knocked at master's office door.

"Enter!"

He shouted,Lucy opened the door and entered along with Miraina behind.

"Um master my friend would like to join Fairy Tail!"

Makarov turned to Miraina.

"What's your name?"

"Miraina Namikaze!"

Makarov nodded.

"Where would you like your Fairy Tail Mark?"

"On my neck!"

Makarov nodded and stamped Miraina's neck.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Thank you master"

Lucy and Miraina left master's office and as if on perfect timing some one shouted from the first floor.

"hurry up Blondie before I carry you myself"

**muahahahahaha well yall probably guessed who's that ne? My chapters are short or ok? And Miraina wants her identity secret I wonder why? Now now what reaction has team natsu? Wait for next chapter !**

**oh and let me state this loud and clear I WILL NEVER DROP THIS FANFIC unless its completed but I might do a sequel if I finish this but point:duh that's gona be looooooooooooooooooooong till its completed!**

**now question,what impression gave you Miraina Namikaze? **

**now the amazing people replies **

**TheBlackSeaReaper: glad you do **

**Ruka-Yuuya : there have a note XD kidding glad you like it and indeed 2 Mira's **

**rocksessed:I think so too XD **

**Written Angel: thank you very much for your critique I hope I will improve my mistakes XD and I update every day nearly sometimes even double update like 2 days ago **

**now people Diana goes to write a part of next chapter wait for update tomorow! Oh and if the name sounds familiar I happen to be also MiraNamikaze of deviantArt just sayin **

**bye! ~Diana **


	5. Do I Love Her?

**Oh my my its CHAPTER 5 some LAXUS finally,yep some Miraina tease some Lucy panick's how much fun I have those 3 make a good team tough let's cut the Diana crap here and get to the stuff **

**Miraina:My silly creator name is not Hiro Mashima so she doesn't own fairy tail master Mavis Vermilion owns it rightfuly **

**Laxus:excuse this brat for grammar mistakes she's one of the "sleeping with eyes open"type **

"Hurry up Blondie before I carry you myself"

A certain blonde lightning dragon slayer shouted from the first floor

**'O My God he's a hottie,Lucy grab that guy before it's to late!'**

'MIRAINA!'

surprisingly no one noticed Laxus shout to Lucy,almost no one,master Makarov was smiling at the sight of the two blonde's,while the Strauss sister's squealed like fan girl's,which resulted a glare from Laxus and attention of the whole guild.

"What the Hell is wrong with those two?"

Miraina asked confused,looking at the Strauss Sister's.

Lucy just shrugged approaching Laxus,not before a shout from the older Strauss sister stopped the track's of the trio.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Miraina raised an eyebrow,Lucy had a question mark appearing near her head,and Laxus facepalmed.

MiraJane stood in the middle distance between the girl's and the man,pointing an accusing finger at Laxus.

"YOU,I knew it,you are in love with her,MY LOVE SIGNAL'S ARE NOT SCREWED UP!"

Lucy had a small tint of pink in her cheeks,while Miraina a dumbfounded look,and Laxus had an annoying look on his face,tired with the Strauss demon take over matchmaking,but the Strauss older sister was not giving up not turned to the 2 dumbfounded girl's with a motherly look.

"Have fun on your date Lucy and you..."

She looked at Miraina who was sweat dropping.

"You will have to stop being jealous over Lucy's Boyfriend"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you certainly stupid woman?"

That was it Miraina snapped,Laxus nodded in shook her head dramatically.

"No I am stating the truth here!"

"I just meet him for the crying out loud!"

"That's why your copying him by dropping your coat over your shoulders!?"

"I dropped it over my shoulders because I feel like it and I repeat my statement I JUST MEET HIM!"

"Don't lie ,don't lie"

"Are you sane woman? I don't even know you."

"I am MiraJane Strauss "

"Miraina Namikaze,Lucy on what part I act like her?"

"Never mind"

Lucy sweatdroped,as the demon take over mage wasn't enough,Titania,Salamander and the ice-make mage jumped in conclusions.

"Luce you love the thunder freak?"

"They lllllliiiiiikkkkkeeeee each other"

"Oi what's going on?"

"I demand explanation!"

Miraina was starting to lose her cool at start was fun,but now was annoying.

Laxus in the other hand had a face that screamed bloody murder,but in the same time he was confused about the girl that named herself Miraina.

While poor Lucy was getting irritated by the second.

"We are just going on a mission THAT'S ALL!"

The wind blew around the guild dramatically,and the whole guild had their jaw's dropped touching the floor,silence engulfed Fairy Tail,one though passed each of them ,"the great Laxus Dreyar on a mission with the Celestial Mage?",Erza was first to wake up from her shock,and because Erza is Erza she got her sword from the purgatory armor,pointing at Laxus,with her legendary glare.

"If you hurt Lucy I will torture you to death!"

And because Miraina is Miraina she had to be the self proclaimed mother.

"Do not worry Erza-San,Laxus Wont dare to touch Lucy Without her own wishing."

And because Natsu is Natsu his own logic had to be there.

"Huh?you don't seem strong at all!"

And Miraina was not called the short temper for nothing around the spirit's.

"Can you repeat that pinkette?"

"I said that you don't seem strong!"

Miraina's hair was slowly rising up and down,as the wind danced around her.

"Look I got enough crap,let's get moving blondie and floor hair you will come along!"

Laxus made his voice around the tense air,but the floor hair comment did annoy her.

Lucy grabbed Miraina's hand and run forward wanting to leave the tense air of the guild,And Laxus was near them.

"So floor hair,what's your name?"

But Miraina faked a smile and answered the question.

"Miraina Namikaze glad to meet you!"

"Laxus Dreyar,don't stay in the way got it Chickie?"

"Yea whatever you say."

Miraina was not in the mood to do her usual stuff,she just wanted a nap and she was thinking to take it in train,she turned her music in just to keep herself up.

**-timeskip at the train-**

Miraina was now unable to keep her eyes up,and she was in the train for 3 minutes,Lucy Noticing her spirit's desire for some sleep,thought to help her.

"Mira if you want to sleep just lay down on my lap and sleep,we will be having a long ride!"

Miraina shocked by the sudden purpose,she turned her sleeping music on which where classical piano songs,and fell asleep in Lucy's Lap.

Soon Lucy fell asleep aswell dropping her head on Laxus shoulder,who happened to be sitting near her.

They looked like family,Laxus unconsciously stroked his hand around Lucy's hair,enjoying her calm and angelic peaceful sleep,he had to admit he liked the view and Miraina was giving the kid impression,since herself had an peaceful sleep.

He had to admit that he didn't ask for Lucy to come because he needed a celestial mage,he just wanted to spend time with her,to get to see if she really is like the guild say's,happy-go-lucky,cheerfull,and compassionate.

Her spirit's seemed to love and respect her enough to throw their own life's to protect her.

Even the guild love's her,her team is always by her side and there was this girl that seemed not to leave Lucy side.

But liltle did he know that a certain half asleep spirit could hear his thoughts.

the ride was 4 day's with train and 2 day's afterwards with especially choose this mission,because he would spend enough time with the celestial mage to get to know her better.

but his thoughts were stopped at the sight of the brunette companion.

**Miraina's Point of view. **

I took a nice 2 hours nap all refreshed and no killing headache and Laxus thoughts dragged my attention,so he liked Lucy?although he kept acting like a jerk but he's totally opposite!I am actually surprised!God bless my mind reading ability.

I turned my headphones off and decided to play with the Love struck boy ,till Lucy was asleep

"She's an angel when she sleep's,right?"

I said with a sweet voice trying to get his friendly side before going on teasing.

He looked at me like to an idiot before realizing where his hand was,and certainly one was around Lucy's hair while other was hugging her wrist,yep romantic view ,he went straight pale as realization hit him.

"Don't tell her,or I will kill you!."

O my God!I was fighting the urge to tell him I was reading his mind ,but that would be a blown on my secret.

"Yea what ever you say hottie"

I smirked slyly,but yeah those 2 looked good togheter.

"Thunder monkey,place her in a comfortable position,she's gona get hell of a neck pain's."

He looked at me like to a pervert,then took a glance at Lucy,he shifted himself carefully not to wake Lucy up,placing her head over his chest,yep they were cute like that.

"Now plan a lie when she wake's up."

"Wait a second,why the hell I listen to you,your a weakling!"

"Because you do,now I will be back sleeping."

I turned my rock music on and went to a second round of sleeping.

**Laxus Point of view **

That annoying woman,although I had Lucy comfortably sleeping in my arm's.

I couldn't like the Blondie couldn't I?

That woman was sleeping with a really loud music on,how could anyone sleep in such a noise?

My arm's where warped around Lucy's waist,holding her so she couldn't fall.

she was cute...

.

.

.

.

.

.

WAIT CUTE? snap back Laxus!

I looked at Miraina,she had an amused smirk on her face.

"What woman?"

I growled at her.

"Nothing just remembered something funny!"

I was about to answer when I felt small hand's around mine's,hugging them,Lucy was still asleep she made herself more comfortable.

"So made up a life saving lie?"

That woman spoke,I simply answered.

"No."

"Was great meeting you,I hope you will enjoy you time in heaven!"

She started laughing,holding her stomach.

"I will take you with me."

I smirked,she just shrugged.

"Don't care P-E-R-V-E-R-T! "

I growled at her,she seemed to fall asleep so I let it be.

Looking down at the angel sleeping in my arm's,it just felt right.

One question I had in my mind.

Do I Love Her?

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN **

**I didn't update yesterday because THANK YOU MOM went hell knows where and I had half written this chapter at the time she left,**

**And WOW Lalu fluff here and OMG Miraina butts in Laxus mind **

**now the amazing people replies **

**1fairytaillover: 3 boys 3 girls one miraina is the short temper one of them who knows about the others XD **

**Ruka-yuuya: glad you like her! Who knows well get to know soon XD **

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA PLEASE REVIEW **

**Diana goes writing the chapter 6**


	6. lucky charm

**Yoo Minna Diana-Chan here here is chapter 6!**

**I so loved the previous chapter Lalu fluff! And OMG miraina can read minds? So what is she gona do now?**

**Read on spirits in thunder palace!**

**Miraina do your magic!**

**Miraina:Diana dosen't own fairy tail she owns just me and some random OC and the plot**

**Lucy:and there are gona appear some mistakes,also excuse Diana-Chan grammar mistakes.**

**Laxus:and seems that the brat fails to even upload normal,so some words go poof**

**Diana:on with the story!**

Few hour's passed Miraina was enjoying her sleep,you could pass with a tank she would still sleep and the loud rock music on her headphones where the prove.

Laxus on the other hand fell asleep,with Lucy in his arm's dropping his head on his shoulder.

**Lucy's point of view**

I was waking up,but I felt something behind me and it was warm and comfortable,I look down,I saw hand's I turned back I saw Laxus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LAXUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED,MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

I heard Miraina and Laxus groaning meant they where waking up,Mira was first to speak tough.

"Its not your room again-"

Then Laxus continued

"Its not your bed either although I know you are enjoying In my arm's,after all you where hugging me."

I felt heat rising into my cheek as I realized our current sitting position I stood up looking at both of them.

"I will go to the toilet!"

"Don't take long Blondie I am hungry!"

I shot a glance at Laxus.

"for the first time in my life I will agree with the other Blondie here!"

I mentally thanked Mira and rushed to the toilet.

**Laxus point of view **

I saw Lucy leave,so I took it as a chance.

"Why are you helping me?"

She turned her head to me with an expressionless face.

"I am not helping you just having some entertainment that's all."

I was taken aback by her comment.

"Entertainment that's all."

It echoed through my mind,I didn't usually care but this girl the face and cruel voice,just made her statement sound like she really meant it,i let it slip this time.

"US...XUS...LAXUS!"

my train of thought's was stopped when a voice brought me back to reality...her face.

Her cute face.

damn snap it back Laxus!

"Let's just leave him there,he seem's to enjoy dreamland"

That was Miraina i stood up and walked behind Lucy,Miraina was ahead.

We arived at the dinner wagon,we took a seat,Miraina sat across while i sat near Lucy,she blushed a little, came asking for order's.

"A cup of cappuccino and fried potatoes."

Miraina ordered for herself,then Lucy made her order.

"I would like a strawberry milkshake and omelet."

"Cup of tea and omelet."

I ordered for looked at me like to an alien.

"What?"

I hissed at her.

"You know some one on your stature,would be expected to ask for a mug of beer and stake."

I was dumbfounded,stake and beer in the morning?is she stupid or what?

"Watch what your...never mind food's here."

Watch what are you...what?

The waitress came with our placed it on table and left.

To my surprise the annoying girl had etiquette same like Lucy.

"Laxus you aren't eating?"

I looked at Lucy she had that cute concerned face.

I turned to my food then i noticed that Miraina finished,is she human? Even Lucy had an almost full plate!

"Yo sorry for earlier, i am not a morning person."

I blinked, Lucy blinked,then realization hit me.

"Apology accepted, now i should expect this for the rest of the month?"

"If i sleep well not yes."

I nodded made a mental note to skip that weirdo.

**Miraina point of view**

I found it amusing how the self proclaimed strongest mage got hurt by my little inner sleeping me,i felt sorry so i apologized,and God reading his mind is a whole bless link mind read magic.

We sat on our place back at the wagon which had ironically 2 beds and a table between the bed's.

i and Lucy agreed that she will sleep on my bed while i just sit,till the great love struck gentleman offered his bed,and Lucy happened to sleep sitting yesterday so the monkey had a chance.

"Wait a holy monkey second...WHOLE MONTH?"

the great father realization hit me with his hammer.

"Late reaction?"

Laxus had that cocky smirk of his as he found 50 milliards of jewels on the floor or something.

"A whole month?!"

"Yes Blondie a whole month with my sexiness."

Poor Lucy...i though.

"Sexiness?the mirror break's at your sexiness!"

I exclaimed throwing my arm's in air as dramatic effect.

"I will tell everyone in guild that you speak in sleep"

HA he was threatening ME? well that was it!

"try it and i will tell to the whole guild about the girl you like ESPECIALLY MiraJane!"

Well not really intending to mix Lucy in but i had to send that back and he wasn't going to send that back,that weird insane woman is a whole package to insanity in less than 2 minute's!

"You don't know who i wont work."

"really?last night chat made it obvious to me!"

He let out the sound i love the most which was a "tch" and gave up,oh sweet looked as confused as night,looking between me and Laxus.

**Lucy point of view**

Mira seemed like attracting people to her side easy and Laxus seemed defeated so i though to have a mental conversation with Mira

_'Hey Mira you there?'_

**'Yea here what's up?'**

_'What happened when i was asleep last night?'_

**'Nothing you should worry about'**

_'i woke up in Laxus arm's,and you tell me nothing to worry about?'_

**'Well you fell asleep drooping your head on Laxus shoulder's he just placed you in a comfortable position that's all.'**

_'Ok...this was weird.'_

"Am i talking alone here?"

I looked at Laxus confused.

"You where saying something Knight?"

I looked at Mira,she didn't joke when she said that she's blunt.

"Sorry Laxus i was lost in my though's."

"I was talking about the share of the mission..."

"I give my share to Lucy."

Laxus eyed her like she was alien,i knew her reason.

"If your giving your share then why you came?"

I was thinking what she would answer.

**'I came to reunite those 2 lonely live's to be husband and wife,you may kiss me.'**

'MIRA'

"I joined out of sheer boredom"

"This is an S-Class mission..."

I sweat drooped at Mira's point of joining

Wait S-Class?

.

.

.

.

"WE ARE ON S-CLASS MISSION?"

Me and Mira shouted in a perfect synchronization.

"You actually though that a normal mission has 700.000.000 +2 key's for reward?"

I looked at Mira then at Laxus.

**Normal point of view.**

Lucy looked at Miraina then at Laxus.

Lucy looked away embarrassed.

"I-i a-am t-o we-ak."

Laxus raised an eyebrows then looked at Miraina who had raised an eyebrow aswell.

"Don't care i just need a celestial mage."

Laxus said as plain as day.

"Don't make me say "that" out loud!"

Miraina smirked knowing that Lucy will probably give up underestimating herself.

they had their day passed talking about each other past's and they reached asking Miraina well Laxus did because Lucy knew she was a spirit.

"So where are your parents?"

"Dead long ago."

They both stared wide eyed not like it was abnormal,and Lucy started to think if she was joking but her face was serious.

_'Mira?'_

**'Yeah?'**

_'Are you joking?'_

**' i was once human if are curious.'**

Lucy looked shocked at Miraina then turned her attention back to Laxus.

"So you practically do everything with lightning?"

Miraina asked looking in awe.

"Man i love lightning but i just suck at it l,i do anything with wind and water."

Lucy on the other hand had her mind searching some information and logic on how could a spirit have mother and father and be once human.

When she woke up from her train of seen that everyone was sleeping.

She sighed in defeat before a chuckle brought her back again.

It was Laxus.

"Laxus?you are not asleep?"

"Not really Blondie,what about you?"

"Mira fell asleep on my place,so not really much."

Laxus grinned to felt lucky,despite the sarcasm the girl has,she's his lucky charm.

"Well you know Blondie,i have some space for here."

Laxus smirked,Lucy raised an eyebrow not before letting our a good red blush.

"Uh you barely fit yourself in that bed."

Laxus sat placing a pillow behind him.

"Now good enough princess?"

He opened his arm's wide as if waiting for hug,with a smirk of victory.

Lucy blushed but she had no choose,she already slept in his arm's,what harm could do now?!

She climbed in Laxus bed sitting between his leg's,he placed another pillow under Lucy's head which happened to be Laxus chest,warped his arm's around her waist and grinned mentally making a note to thank Miraina,then he let the sleep take them.

**MORE LALU FLUFF haha thanks guys for reviews and sincerely sorry but seems like fanfiction is removing some words from chapters and make it confusingly.i spotted more than 3 words missing from last chapter**

**anyway here are the review rasponses**

**Ruka-Yuuya : believe me i wanted too!they are just cute togheter**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon : God that was a long name xD there you go another lalu fluff sorta**

**OMG HOLLY CRACKERS ALMOST 20 REVIEWS!**

**Time to sleep its. here **


	7. Don't Make My Mistake

**AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHH HHHH **

**this is frustrating,LAST CHAPTER MORE THAN 5 WORDS GONE POOF -_-,**

**Anyway thank you all for the supporting reviews,and i sincerely apologize again for the "words go missing " -_- frustrating i tell you,now Mira do your stuff before i get the pervert helper of yours in this story**

**oh i also write saigo no mahou, its a story that is not related to anime,so most ocs come from there like Mira.**

**Miraina : i wont mind the twins here,this hyper owns me the plot and the ocs the whole fairy tail thingy its not hers she just plays with it for own entertainment.**

**Laxus:and this brat keeps failing at uploading normally so excuse her.**

**Lucy:ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Miraina Point Of View**

I opened my eye's looking around the room,When the hell i fell asleep?

I noticed a blur of blonde,i brushed the sleep out of my eye's.

Blink.

Blink,blink.

Blink,blink,blink.

WHAT THE HOLY HELL!?.

Oh yeah i fell asleep on Lucy's bed.

But don't tell me that she climbed in his bed willingly?

Naaaaah.

I stood up and starting to brush my hair.

Sometimes knee Leigh hair is a pain in ass.

Why do i keep it?that's my straight and i like it long.

After 2 good hours i finished brushing it in a BIG bun and went to toilet then to the eating wagon,so i can tease the 2 not-so-lover's.

After i ate and stuff, i returned to our wagon room.

To my luck they where still sleeping,i opened the bag i brought with me and took out my sketch board.

**AUTHOR NOTE:yes people the great Miraina Namikaze draws.**

this moment was so i had to memorize it.

i swiftly made the base and in about 3 hour's i finished.

I Looked at the drawing,memory's flowing i whispered slowly to myself.

"Don't do my mistake young one's."

**Laxus Point Of View.**

"Don't Do My Mistake Young One's "

i heard her whisper.

Mistake?what mistake?

i opened my eye's and looked was sleeping,turned to a side with a palm resting under her head.

"Morning Laxus."

i turned to look at Miraina she looked like she was awake for long.

"Morning."

Then she had that wicked smile on her face.

"What?"

And that smile grew wider,what the hell?

"If she wakes up she will kill you for sure."

"She climbed on my bed willingly."

her smile vanished,I had the urge to return the smile but I let it pass.

.

.

.

.

.

"The home of velonica WHAT!"

"What the hell is velonica?"

I smirked she still had shocked face looking at Lucy like to an her expression changed to a serious one for a second I felt like I was talking with gramps.

"LAXUS!Listen Carefully What I will say now."

Screech that she was the female reincarnation of gramps

"What?"

"If you ever hurt her.I assure you a very painful death and I will be sure to bring Erza-San with me."

I sweat dropped something was telling me that she was dead serious,and this wasn't the morning personality.

"Why would I hurt her?"

She just shook her head.

"just stating that I will make your life promises for me are golden word's,if I give my word I keep what I say kiddo?"

It felt like gramps was scolding me in the young age,but with mother attitude.

"Got it."

"Good."

Miraina took a look at Lucy,she took her coat which she used as blanket and put it on the sleeping Lucy.

Then I noticed something shining on her ear.

"Why you wear only one earring?"

She had that motherly warm smile on her looked young but it felt like she was old Mavis.

"Second it's at Lucy,I made a promise and that earring it's my prove that I will keep it."

I looked at Lucy stroked her hair,she was right there was a teardrop diamond ring.

"Expensive earring for your affords,don't you think?"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover's you will never get to know what's inside."

"True enough."

Her coat seemed really warm and big it covered whole Lucy's body.

I seen Miraina staring at what seemed like a sketch book,with a pencil in her hand,like she was thinking.

"Hey Miraina what's that?"

"Keep it at 's a sketch book."

I can draw?

"Yes I can!"

"What are you reading mind's?"

" I guess!"

I raised an eyebrow then she spoke again.

"Wanna see?"

I nodded expecting some bad drawn bunny's alike to MiraJane.

she turned the book on my side so I could see.I was in shock,yes it was really good and apart from that there was me,I looked wide eyed she let out a chuckle.

"I will keep it as memory for you future children with Lucy!"

She winked at was the moment I blushed a little.

"Why the hell are you saying that!she doesn't like me that way,I think she doesn't like me at all!"

"Idiot, if she didn't like you in anyway she wouldn't climb your to mention sit in the your common sense!"

She was right if she didn't like me she wouldn't even come to the mission or sit atleast near me,yet she was in my arm's.

I grinned like a madman till Mira broke it.

"God bless this man he found his dear common sense friend."

"Give me that book."

Mira raised an eyebrow.

"For?"

"Just to look at some drawings."

She shrugged and gave me the sketch her hand's where worse than grey's ice and I mean it.

"Your hand's-"

"Their always like this."

I took out one arm that happened to be around Lucy opened the book.

Nothing special but some drawing did attract my attention.

There was a woman being surrounded of what seemed an army of dragon's.

Another was with celestial spirit's the playboy in some what scolding an angry marmaid that seemed to attack 2 little creature's.

Then there was Mira near a woman that looked alot like a rich woman.

And the one that shocked me the most was a drawing with a girl that seemed to look like Mavis with small fairy's flying around her head.

Then a girl that looked alot like Mira but had a feather suit and wings and there was something written as well.

"Follow the justice of your hearth,don't forget to smile,because in the end of our life's tears won't light anyone's life nor our darkness,spread the wings,fly to the freedom,hear the music of angel's,take your blade and fight the darkness!"

**Author note:let's clarify I make up those quotes so I don't copy them.**

And the one she showed and Lucy, there was something written with small letters but I still could make it.

"The person who sees and know's the true love,is the one who had meet the true sadness."

"Touching,although."

"hmm?"

"You sure have a rich imagination"

**Normal point of view.**

Laxus handed the sketch book to Miraina.

But little did he know that the drawing's where not imagination work's.

It was 1 PM and Lucy was still sleeping,on Laxus.

And Laxus was starting to get hungry.

"This girl sure love's to sleep."

"There take this."

Miraina gave Laxus a pretty big apple,Laxus looked confused at it before taking it.

"Wait how comes you have food?"

Miraina opened her bag to reveal alot of apple's on a side and clothes on another.

"Lifesaving snack,will be enough till the beauty in your chest wakes up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He started to eat the apple,it wasn't enough but it was better than nothing.

"Laxus?"

Miraina turned to look at Lucy,Laxus looked as well at Lucy.

"You smell like apple's"

Miraina raised an eyebrow

Lucy began hugging Laxus like for dear life.

Miraina smirked

"damn straight that was cute!"

Lucy stopped hugging and shot up sitting,which happened to be a very awkward position,made it look like she was sitting on his groin.

Laxus sweat dropped,but he had to admit that was cute especially that he was the hugging Teddy bear.

"Lucy I admit that was unexpected from you!"

Lucy looked at Miraina then at Laxus finally realizing the position she was sitting,her blush could rival Erza hair color.

Miraina bursted in a laughter while Laxus smirked gloriously.

"Well let's go eating,i am starving!"

Laxus exclaimed looking at the 2 girl's.

"i ate already,hour's ago,so go ahead."

Miraina smirked victoriously at her beginning plan.

Lucy blushed even a redder than Erza's hair.

She slept in his arm's twice,nearly sat on his groin,and now they where about to eat dinner together,just two of them.

Laxus shot a glance at grinning Miraina,he grinned himself as they headed out to the dinning wagon.

**oh my! LALU FLUFF FTW!**

**here are the reviews of the amazing people that gave me 5 reviews for this chapter!**

**Ruka-Yuuya:Lucy:um he's kinda comfortable and :oh cut the crap he's a one hot smexy ass and he's all yours! Diana:she has a point ya know. Laxus:that's why your hugging me like for dear :glad you enjoyed it!**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: tell me about it 9 days 8 updates daily update ftw.**

**1fairytaillover:nope Laxus is not evil Mira is she's playing em!wait he is eh whatever!**

**THANK YALL FOR REVIEWS YOU ALL ROCK!**

**wait for an update tomorrow!possible -_- **

**OK question now do you guys will mind if use some songs lyrics to make a flash back sad/happy? Please leave your answers on reviews!**

**Diana goes to take a nap she fells sleepy **


	8. Stalks and Dinner

**YO Diana is up with chapter 8**

**Am i updating slow?**

**i am super Angry -_- word's are vanishing again ima make it a mission**

**find out why my words are vanishing from my chapters **

**Location fanfiction . Net**

**Reward i will sketch a lalu drawing (YES PEOPLE DIANA SAWAS IS ARTIST AS WELL)**

**Now i cant think of a cover,i suck at covers although i do a good job on saigo no mahou mother inspiration doesn't want to hug me.**

**Do the magic Miraina.**

**Miraina:as badly as i want to be in fairy dosent owns fairy tail**

**Laxus:this kid fails to upload normaly**

**Lucy:excuse Diana's gramma mistakes and mispeling **

**On with the story**

**Miraina's Point of view**

I watched as the not-so-lover's going to the dining wagon,i grinned like a mad woman,but then i got disappointed.

i could watch those 2 without them noticing.

I smacked myself on the forehead.

How idiot i am? She has my earring for the crying out loud.

I took a sleeping position and chanted.

"CONNECT"

Soon my eye's got shut and my body fell unconscious or how I love to call it a deep slumber.

My soul went out of my body and stood near my body.

I saw a yellow bandage leading to the dining wagon,so I followed it.

**Author Note:Mira's ability's are the exact ones I use on my story just converted it in a fairy tail saying. **

They didn't took a seat yet because they just entered the wagon.

I saw Lucy behind Laxus,BLUSHING!

people it was the most cute thing to see!

I squealed like a fan girl,and not because of the blushing but because of her thoughts!

This girl has one crazy mind,although she seem's sane.

There where like "I am going to kill Mira" and something along the line's "it feels like I am going on a date with Laxus".

I can't blame her they do look like they are going on a date.

not to mention that sleeping in his arm's twice,well first one I planned,but second one left me in an confused state of shock.

I didn't expect Lucy to climb his bed willingly,not to mention HUGGING HIM IN THE MORNING LIKE A TEDDY BEAR!

they finally took a nice seat across each other,they ordered same thing,which was a cup of tea with lemon and omelet.

I seriously felt like a sick stalker.

they seemed to have a comfortable conversation about the stuff they like.

They seen it as a mode to have a better teamwork.

I seen it as a growing relationship.

And surprisingly they did have something made each other alike.

His dad is a jerk and her dad was aswell.

And after his word's he had a little time with his mother before died or vanished.

And so seemed Lucy.

Then he got the stories when he was with his grandfather,apparently his gramps its the master of the guild.

**Lucy Point of view.**

I was walking behind Laxus to the dining wagon.

I felt like Mira was doing MatchMaking on us.

I mean she woke up early to eat alone?

I Am going to kill Mira if she's on match making stuff,MiraJane-San is enough for it.

It feel's like I am going on a date with Laxus.

I felt heat raising to my cheeks.

We took a seat near the window,Laxus sat across from where I sat,the sun shined on his face and hair,making his hair golden at the light,he was beautiful.

.

.

.

WHAT!Lucy stop thinking crazy stuff.

My thoughts were stopped with his concerning voice.

"Lucy are you alright?your spacing out."

I shot my best smile.

"Sorry I was thinking about something."

Right in that moment the waitress came asking for order's.

Laxus ordered tea with lemon and omelet,while I did the same.

There was a small awkward silence.

Then Laxus spoke up,breaking the silence.

"So when is your birthday?"

I looked confused about the sudden question.

"July first."

He nodded then continued.

"good to know,what's your hobby?"

"Writing my why you ask?"

He chuckled at my question. It was the first time seeing him chuckle it was so cute!

"Well since we will be togheter on the mission for a month it's for the best to get to know each other."

I nodded,he had a point after all.

But when he said "togheter"it made me nervous all of the sudden.

"So how was your family?"

my mood darkened at his question.

It pained me to remember my mother's and father's death,but everyone in fairy tail had the right to know,since they where my family now.

"My mother died when I was little and my father hated me when I was living in the mansion but after the phantom lord incident he changed."

I didn't notice how a small tear escaped my left eye,Laxus was now looking with sad eye's on me.

I wiped my tear away then I heard Laxus mumble something I didn't understand.

"What?"

I asked him,he looked away and repeated what he said earlier.

"I Am Sorry."

I looked at him with confused eye's.

He was sorry?sorry for what?

"Um Sorry for what?"

He turned back at me,his expression was worrying really did look like he was sorry,but for what?

"I am sorry for the phantom lord incident,I am sorry for what I did at fantasia."

Phantom lord incident?I get it with fantasia when he turned me and the girls into trophy's for the stupid battle of fairy tail,but what he had to do with phantom lord incident?

"Apology accepted!"

I shot him a bright smile,his mood seemed to lighten up,but he had a confused look.

"Just like that?You aren't angry?"

I shook my head.

"Past is Past we should concentrate on the future."

He smiled at me,he was so beautiful doing that!

WAIT LUCY SNAP IT BACK!

I shouted In my mind,giving myself a mental slap.

"So how where your parents?"

he had his mood darkened aswell,I became worried.

"I don't really know my mother since she died or just left when I was pop's hated me so I ended up with gramps."

I nodded,I was surprised to know that we had something in common.

"So you mostly grew with master?"

He continued.

"Yeah I was with gramps since pop's didn't want me around,he took care of me,acted as my father."

I looked at his Orange eye's,I had a sudden urge to hug him but that would be just wrong,so I thought to change the subject.

"So what's your hobby?"

His mood began to lighten up a little.

"Listening music in a comfortable silence."

I nodded.I began to like him,he isn't that scary as he seem's.

"So what kind of music you listen?"

He tapped his chin.

"Well sometimes I prefer rock and sometimes symphony depend's on my mood."

I nodded. our food arived,we started eating,I felt kinda uneasy,like some one was watching us.I looked behind me there was no one.

Laxus noticed my sudden action and looked behind him.

"no one."

He slowly spoke.

"You feeling it too?"

I asked him getting worried.

"Yeah."

I was starting to worry,till an idea popped up.

'Mira you there?'

**'Yes here and there and everywhere,how's your dinner with prince charming monkey?'**

' are you now?'

**'Where you guys last time left me,was about to take a nap,why?'**

'Asking,thanks Mira.'

I finished my food quickly and left along with Laxus who had finished already.

After we left the wagon the feeling disappeared,we entered our wagon room to see that Mira was indeed asleep.

"God how much she sleep's?"

I looked at Laxus who growled at the sight of the sleeping Mira.I let out a chuckle.

I took a seat on Laxus bed near the window and Laxus sat near me.

"Want to see something?"

I heard Laxus whisper.

"What?"

I whispered back he leaned closer to where Mira's bag was and took slowly a book out.

"What's that?"

I whispered

"It's a sketch book take a look on the last one."

I raised an eyebrow,but did as he said.

I opened the last page and gone back few page's till I got to a drawing.

I looked carefully till realization hit me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I blushed in the most deepest red color's possible.

it was me and Laxus in it.

He was holding my waist and I had my hands under my head laying on Laxus chest,smiling.

I felt something in my chest but then I saw small inscription.

'The person who see's and know's the true love,is the one who had meet the true sadness.'

It was lovely and touching,but I never could admit that infront of Laxus,he probably thinks that I am annoying little girl.

I closed the book and placed it back inside the bag.

I turned to face Laxus he had that smirk of his.

"What?"

His smirk turned into a big grin and I started to worry.

"seems like you keep ending in my bed"

I felt heat rising to my cheeks and then a voice spoke up.

"Dude that just sounded so wrong."

It was Mira!I smiled brightly and Laxus growled.

It felt like team Natsu but with less felt like home.

**Chapter Ended weird? **

**Ok I have an IMPORTANT QUESTION **

**SO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION **

**Would you guys like lemons(se x)to be added to this fic?(of course Lalu not another DUH) please leave your answers **

**OMG 30 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK LIKE MY MUSIC XD**

**Now the replies. **

**Kaholuvakumas:thanks I will work on my English and glad you like the story! **

**rockifi:nothing much they get 1 step closer and Mira stalks them XD glad you like the story. **

**Ruka-Yuuya: Haha I start to love it myself since there aren't to many Lalu fics well I readed them all XD and yah late but still as promised. **

**now now tomorow new update I think. **

**~MiraNamikaze**

**~DianaSawas**

**bye! **


	9. The Young Love

**Oh Hi there my readers,chapter 9 is here. **

**now dear mother inspiration hugged me twice yesterday!**

**I got an idea for the cover and for a random fanart**

**Well the fan art idea looks like this in my mind :Laxus holding Lucy On a wall with one of his hands under her shirt while other on the wall near Lucy's head. **

**fan service! lol and the cover is somewhat half finished only Lucy and Laxus aren't there. **

**oh and if you want to chat with me then add me on Facebook my name is Diana Miracle With a profile picture of Lucy saying"so pretty"**

**Other than that I wanted to say about my question on the last chapter,you can put your opinion 7 days begging from 9 September,and just because I am a pervert who loves Lalu lemons I tough to suggest an idea like announcing begging of a lemon for the readers who don't want this kind of just leave your opinions.**

**Miraina do the magic. **

**Miraina:you don't need to be a Houdini to figure it out that Diana doesn't owns a thing about fairy tail except the plot and ocs.**

**Diana:excuse me for my grammar mistakes and "words gone poof" and this chapter contains suggestive comments. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Normal Point of view.**

"Dude you just sounded so wrong."

Lucy smiled brightly at the sight of Miraina but then it was beaten by the extreme blush as realization hit her.

"What's so wrong about it?"

Laxus smirked clearly amused by the blondes blush,so he decided to play a little,and Miraina seemed to agree with him.

"It's wrong,because it sounds like you slept with her."

And Miraina knew how to play dumb,she was way to old to not know love.

"Didn't I slept with her twice already?"

While poor Lucy was getting the newest shades of red,the two where dragging one weird conversation.

"In a more intimate way idiot."

And Miraina knew that Lucy's friends have a habit of sleeping in her master's house.

"What's wrong with that Natsu and Grey are sleeping with her."

Although the thought of the stripper and flame brain sleeping with Lucy did made his blood boil,especially grey since he is mostly naked.

And poor Lucy was now a full tomato without a medal,she wasn't an idiot she knew they were teasing her,and Miraina was enjoying the most,what a traitor spirit.

"Threesome? Dude This is just WRONG."

Laxus nodded now grinning at the sight of the girl that almost had steam going out of her ear's.

"Titania is also there to keep the two in check."

Miraina faked a surprised face.

"Titania?you mean Erza-San?IT'S A SQUARE! Oh my God This is more than I thought."

Lucy was now trying to get her revenge and she knew from where to start.

"Laxus?"

She sweetly called him,Miraina mentally whistled her plan was going good really good.

"Yeah Blondie?"

He didn't expect her to recover so fast and do a come back on him.

"How did you form thunder God tribe?"

Lucy was getting fair,he did use her team and she was now using his team.

"Uh that was after I became S-class,they wanted to become my body guards so yah that was about then I formed thunder God ?"

**author note:I got no idea how Laxus thunder God tribe was formed so I made this up. **

Miraina Grinned,Lucy was a cleaver girl,she knew how to send that back.

"Oh really?they seem more than just body guard's or friend's,especially bixlow and freed."

Miraina was holding her laughter,the face Laxus had was priceless.

"What?what are you telling me?are you sane woman?"

That was it Miraina burst in a laughter holding her stomach for support.

Laxus shot a death glare at the laughing girl, which it failed to stop her laughter.

But Lucy was not done yet,he enjoyed seeing her blushing,now she wanted to see him blushing,and she had the best weapon.

Miraina stopped laughing just to see what she was about to do.

Lucy leaned closer putting her hand's on Laxus lap squeezing her cleavage with her arm's,using a girly voice.

"Oh come on tell me Laxus-Sama,do you like freed and bixlow or even evergreen?"

She leaned even closer,blocking any other view.

"I-It W-Won't W-Work G-G-Give U-Up."

Laxus stammered trying to look away.

Miraina grinned,she knew it was working,he was already searching for the exit.

But Lucy was smart and she wasn't giving up yet.

She brought her palm on Laxus face giving him no chance to look away,she leaned closer their face's where now inches apart,putting a cute innocent concerned face.

"Are you ok Laxus-Sama?"

Laxus had a small tint of pink on his cheeks,no he wasn't blushing because a girl was using her cleavage to make him blush,he seen many naked woman's in fairy was blushing because the girl he liked was so close to him,so close to his lips.

Miraina took her sketch book out fast and started to make a swift sketch,before the two could move.

"This moment HAS to be memorized."

Lucy chuckled and Laxus got a good red blush on his face.

"F-f-f-fine y-y-you w-w-win."

Lucy grinned along with Miraina,Lucy took a her formal seat near the window on Laxus bed.

Miraina handed the sketch book to Lucy.

"Woah Mira nice one!"

Laxus finally recovering from the earlier "come back" glanced at the sketch book from Lucy's hand's,he had to admit it was really good for a short time posing.

"2 more day's in this cursed train."

Miraina shouted placing her arm's on the back of her head.

Laxus and Lucy didn't think of this train as cursed they had fun.

"Why it's cursed floor hair?"

Laxus asked Miraina curiously.

"One it's Mira M-I-R-A MIRA,and it's cursed because it doesn't has shower or a bath,I will soon smell like an elephant."

Laxus sweat dropped.

Lucy blushed.

She had a point they didn't take a bath for 2 day's now,and the train would be at it's destination in another 2 day's.

But Miraina wasn't just the short temper of the 6 titanium key's,she also happened to be the pervert,but not as big as the spirit of War fire the winged warrior.

Miraina smiled at the memory of her living day's as a celestial spirit,apparently the key name of the spirit of war fire the winged warrior gives the idea of a boy but it's actually a perverted prankster girl.

she could go to the celestial world and take a good hot bath but there was a young romance right under her nose,so the hot bath could wait.

Not like she's enjoying the idea of her young master walking and kissing a man that could kill her in only a shot.

but those two reminded her of her own love.

The same love that she didn't had the chance to say "I love you" or at least a final good bye.

Because the fate was cruel with her,her life ended before it's time but she was grateful to spirit King for taking her under his wing.

Miraina looked at the two blondes having a comfortable conversation.

Miraina looked down at the sketch book on the table and let the memories flow.

Till an electric shock stopped her nostalgia.

"What the hell Laxus?"

Miraina glared at Laxus,he had an bored look.

"It's night,you were spacing out for the whole day."

Miraina looked at the window,he was right,it was night.

"Lucy!"

Laxus motioned her to calm down and pointed on his chest which was covered with his coat.

"she's here,long ago asleep."

"Oh,there take my coat its warmer."

Miraina took out her coat,stood up and replaced the so called blanket,carefully not to wake Lucy up.

"Are those drawing's real?"

Miraina turned to face Laxus,confused by the sudden question.

"in what point?"

Laxus looked at her with a serious look.

"There was this drawing that looked like the first master of fairy tail Mavis Vermilion."

Miraina looked somewhat lost in thought's

"The one with little fairy's?"

"Yes."

"Yes it's true that my drawings are memories of what happens around me, but they are aswell as my dream work's."

Laxus didn't seem satisfied with the answer,but he let it pass,he believed her in a point that drawing with a lady being surrounded by an army of dragon's,was to crazy to be real.

"3rd time this week Laxus."

Miraina finally returning to her old self,tried to tease the blonde thunder mage.

"I am to sexy to be resisted."

Miraina raised an eyebrow.

"I feel no urge to sleep with you."

Laxus raised an eyebrow this time.

"This just sounded wrong."

Miraina sighed,she took a sleeping position not before saying the last word's.

"Don't you dare to take advantage of her innocence,if you do I will be sure a black steel of your own body size will be all you will see."

She turned to a side, her back now facing Laxus,she quickly fell asleep,which Laxus sweat dropped.

Laxus hugged Lucy's waist in a protective mode and feel asleep.

**chapter 9 done. **

**now I am sleepy.**

**My granma yells some incoherent words while my mom snores.**

**What a fun life. **

**Well so far.**

**3 for lemons and 1 vs it. **

**Now the replies **

**Ruka-Yuuya:I am actually thinking that its a good idea not everyone is fan of Lalu lemon like us! **

**rockifi:my point exactly**

**1fairytaillover:tell me about it, the whole conversation got wrong this chapter.**

**AngelDevilButterfly139: ooh god I officially started to hate NaLu they ALL begin the samething .it gets like "natsu kicks Lucy out of the team,Lucy leaves the guild,lissana takes her place. They meet at grand magic games and all the lovey dovey stuff,what's the catch with it I dont get glad you do enjoy my story. I tried to write something different than most of the stories that includes Lalu. **


	10. We Love Each Other But We Doubt It

**HI THERE GUYS! **

**I officially LOVE YOU ALL! **

**14 reviews last chapter and correct me if I am wrong. **

**Stats by now. 50 reviews 10 chapters **

**If I ever reach 100 reviews before my bday I will consider it as the best gift which is by the way on 5 enough with my arrogance. Let's get to the story we are all dieng to know the continue,Even the author! **

**Miraina:Diana doesn't owns fairy tail and excuse my outburst on this chapter. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**The Next morning.**

**Normal point of view.**

Miraina as her usual self,woke up early in the morning,but this morning was rather special.

And not because two certain blondes where hugging each other like for the dear life,well certainly Lucy did that,Laxus was holding her like she was about to be kidnapped or run away.

The scene was rather cute,it was like watching beauty and the beast live.

**Author Note:had to sorry. **

This morning was special because she did sleep well and she was getting out of this train in the night.

Which she still had no holy idea what the destination name was.

And inside the train was rather cold,so that was another reason she woke up,she hated the cold and September was not a month on her liking.

Miraina felt like something starring at her,she turned her eye's to the sleeping blonde's,only to find that the older blonde mage was awake.

It was rather weird for her to see Laxus awake at 6 in the morning,since they where waking up at 9.

He nodded signaling it as a "good morning" while she returned with another nod.

Miraina hated the cold feeling,her skin was naturally cold and the train cold made her shiver,despite her futile attempts to stop shivering.

"Why the hell you wake up in the morning so early go to sleep."

Laxus whispered carefully not to wake Lucy up.

Laxus had to admit that he started to like the mysterious girl and the blonde celestial mage was more than that.

"To fucking cold to be able to sleep."

Miraina answered trying to sound friendly,but her brain froze so she ended up cursing.

"Take my coat,we will be having a long walk in the night."

Laxus was hesitant at first but he shook it off fast.

He pity the brunette,her natural red lips were purple while her porcelain like skin was blue,and her etiquette was slowly fading away.

Miraina looked like she was suffering from a high ranked blood frost.

The train had a normal temperature for a human to survive.

But for Miraina was hell cold.

She looked surprised at the thunder mage.

He pointed with his head on his arm,where the coat was dropped there.

Miraina didn't cared for the future teasing she just wanted for the cold to disappear.

She slowly stood up taking the coat that was dropped on Laxus arm,and much to her luck it was warm.

Miraina silently thanked Laxus,and went over her bed.

Laxus coat was just as big as Miraina's only difference was that Laxus was crazy muscled and the coat seemed big on her,she warped it around her and feel asleep fast.

On the other hand Lucy woke up as well but didn't bother to move.

She would never ever admit that she liked to sleep in his arm's,it was warm and safe.

Lucy felt that Laxus was chuckling so she raised her head to look why he was chuckling.

"The Princess likes to be in my arm's."

Lucy blushed,her blush could rival Erza's scarlet hair.

She tried to stand up but there was a sudden grip that made her Bump on Laxus chest.

It was Laxus who gripped her waist to make her not to run,he smirked in victory.

"L-Laxus W-What A-Are Y-You D-Doing?"

Lucy tried not to stammer but failed.

Laxus looked away obviously hiding a small tint of pink.

"I thought we could go togheter at the dining wagon."

Lucy was dumbfounded by the sudden purpose.

but as realization hit her she blushed a little,that would be the second unofficial date they would have.

"S-Sure."

Lucy knew that this was the only chance she had to get closer to the lightning mage,and Laxus knew that it was the only chance he had with the celestial mage.

She was a goddess to him,she was smart,beautiful and had a strong will.

But he never could admit that.

The same thing was for Lucy for her he was the knight in shining armor,and when he would take her in his arm's,she would feel safe,like there was no harm in the world.

but she would never admit that,he would probably hate her.

But little did the two blondes know that they did love each other.

Laxus sat up while placing Lucy on his lap,she blushed madly at Laxus sudden action,he smirked and let Lucy stand up.

Poor Miraina was losing all the action.

Laxus stood up as well and opened the room door's with blushing Lucy behind.

Lucy took the way to the female restroom,while Laxus made his way to the male's restroom.

After 10 minute's Lucy went out of the restroom only to notice an angry Laxus waiting for her.

"What the hell are you girl's taking so long?"

**Author note:that's a mystery even though I am a girl.**

Lucy smiled passing a hand around her hair.

"Sorry to make you wait."

He smirked and placed his arm over her shoulder earning a small cute "Yelp" from the blonde celestial mage.

He chuckled and headed to the dining wagon.

It was their 3rd day togheter but they were growing closer by hours they would spend togheter.

Laxus had to admit that it was all thank's to the mysterious girl,he didn't know why Miraina was helping him but he was grateful for her help.

Today was a rather calm dinner,they did enjoy it more than last time where there was all the uneasy feeling.

they ate their food in a comfortable silence.

Both of them had been lost in their thoughts.

Lucy was thinking on how Laxus ate healthy food despite the fact that the first impression gives the wrong idea.

While On Laxus dreamland,he was enjoying the sight of the elegance and etiquette Lucy possessed,despite the fact that the first impression the younger blonde gave.

Laxus was taking glances time to time.

And so was Lucy.

Until their eye's locked,they stared at each other for 2 minutes,he was caught in her chocolate brown eye's,while she was caught in his orange eye's.

When they realized that they where staring at each other they instantly looked away.

Lucy felt butterfly's in her stomach.

She was smart and she knew that she was falling for him.

But there was also doubt that he already like's some one else.

Laxus was no different story,he too was thinking the same,she had a body of a goddess there was no way she didn't had a boyfriend,no sane man would let her go.

And Laxus was willing to fight for her hearth.

He heard from gramps and MiraJane that Natsu had the habit to break in her house and sometimes sleep with her,he was sure that they were couple.

And there was also gray who happened to have the same habit,also there was Loki whom turned to be the leader of the zodiacal spirits,he heard from bixlow that the lion spirit was constantly talking about loving the celestial mage.

But then all those thoughts were pushed away when he heard from Cana that she never had a boyfriend.

It was shocking but he was relieved.

He was happy that he had one big chance and he also had help,he couldn't let her go,not so easy.

They finished their food and headed to their train room.

Only to be meet by a sleeping and crying Miraina.

They tried to wake the brunette up but it was futile.

**In Miraina's Dream **

There was a huge battle field with mage's that had a winged sword as guild mark while the other half had the Fairy Tail Mark.

there were corpses on the bloody ground and the strange creatures were attacking from all the sides.

"FAIRY DANCE!"

shouted a 13 year's old girl that had long blonde hair.

Soon a blinding light as fairy figures started to kick the demon's whom had skeleton wings and a black skin.

"DEVILS SCREAM!"

Shouted another girl this time a knee Leigh brunette who seemed to be 19 years old.

A killing scream that could shatter all the glasses and make the ears bleed,came out from the brunette mouth making some demon's go unconscious.

"MURONY SOME FAIRY TAIL MAGES ARE INJURED GET THEM FIXED."

the brunette once again shouted while a blonde boy with blue eyes nodded and ran to the fairy tail mages.

"You shouldn't be so harsh Miraina."

The 13 year old girl said to the brunette.

Miraina not taking away her eyes from her enemy's answered coldly.

"Mavis This is a war and we can't afford to lose any of their life's they count on us both Fairy Tail and Ethereal,and I cannot let Zeref win,not on my watch."

Mavis Sighed,Miraina stopped using her magic and summoned out a black steel sword with her name engraved on it.

everyone shouted her name along from her back.

Before she could shield herself,she felt a stab on her hearth.

"MIRA!HANG IN THERE I WILL HEAL YOU RIGHT AWAY."

the boy named Murony shouted at the brunette,while a blonde who was twin to Murony kicked the enemy unconscious.

"Don't bother, better check up on Mavis,and I don't want to hear complains."

She smiled warmly at the two blondes and turned her back.

A normal human would die right away but her will kept her up for a little.

The two blonde twins had tears streaming down their face,but they had to obey their master.

They ran to Mavis side,they had to listen to the last wish of their master.

"THE FINAL TECHNIQUE OF THE LIVING DEMON,BROKEN HELL!"

Miraina shouted a big magical circle appeared on the sky and black flames came out destroying every bit of enemy trace.

With the technique performed hhe hearth finally stopped beating,she fell on the ground dead.

**End of the dream. **

Miraina started slowly to wake up when she felt electricity,she groaned signaling that she's awake.

"Finally floor hair is waking up."

Miraina once again groaned sending his insult back.

"Shut up storm for brain."

Laxus growled at the brunette comment.

"wake up we will be there soon."

**Holy moly longest chapter ever well hope you all liked now the replies**

**kaholuvakumas ; arigato gozaimasu!I am really glad you like it.**

**Ruka-yuuya:indeed indeed I was blushing while doing only the base you gota wait for that.**

**Jazbez:1:Haha I think so too.2:titanium are based on spirit King personal high ranked human mages that where unable to find their peace. But yeah not all is about constellation in my story XD.3:I do that too to be honest. Well she rarely has inner conversation with Mira and herself Miraina tends to sit away from Lucy not to drag any unwanted attention.4:she does love to guess and she often invades mental privacy.5:almost lol.6:indeed professional heaven match making.7:not really if she gets to know that their about to so ahem she will stop reading their minds XD and thanks for the suggestion its actually good idea. **

**Misaki-Chan:clearly I love them but I also hate some parts. **

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X:well I love your stories and sticy **

**Bye guys sorry for my lateness **


	11. getting closer

**Chapter 11 is here time for some Lalu fluff! **

**I have to say all your comments brighten my sad days and I am grateful. **

**Miraina:we do not own fairy This plot. **

**On with the story.**

Miraina sat up brushing the sleep out of her eye's,she noticed that her eyes's were wet.

she couldn't believe,after so many years that dream was still haunting her.

She took a glance at the window,it was night,meant that they where going out of this train,she had to pack the stuff she left out like the sketching tools.

Miraina shot a glance at the two blondes whom seemed to have an argument.

Or how Miraina call's it love hot arguments that lead to a kiss.

But to Miraina's disappointment they never get to the finish.

"BUT WE HAVE TO TAKE THE FOREST ROAD!"

That was Laxus shouting at Lucy while Lucy sended that back.

"BUT THE TOWN ROAD IT'S SAFER!"

Miraina gave the two of them a long stare.

Was he really an S-class mage?

But then she thought it herself.

Yes forest road was dangerous but it cut half of the time they would need to walk while on the town way they had to double it.

"I think it's better to take the forest road."

"YES SEE I AM RIGHT!"

"WHAT,BUT MIRAINA!"

what a traitor spirit.

Well she had her reason's and one of them to get the two of them together.

"Well we could get the half of the time cut in half if we take the forest road."

"BUT MIRAINA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PROMISE,THE LOYALTY?"

Miraina ear drums where going crazy of the two blondes shout's.

"Nothing it's still shouting."

Laxus had one proud boss grin while poor Lucy had depression line's over her head.

2 hours passed and the train stopped.

"Finally out of this train!"

Miraina cheered jumping out of the train with Laxus and Lucy behind.

But then Miraina took a glance at the two before an idea pooped in her mind.

"Hey Laxus be a gentleman and carry Lucy's bag's she's a girl,girl's can't really handle heavy stuff,ya know."

Laxus nodded and took Lucy's bag's before realization hit him.

"Wait a second why i even listen to you?"

Lucy laughed at Laxus late reaction while Miraina casually shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know,but you do,sooooo~."

Laxus groaned and took the lead to the forest with Miraina and Lucy behind,Miraina dropped her bag over her shoulder and gave her coat to Lucy till Laxus stopped her.

"I don't need penguin trailing behind me,so Lucy take my coat instead."

Miraina had steam going out of her nose and ear's because of the anger,while Lucy on the other hand had a very red face from unknown reasons.

Lucy took Laxus coat thanking silently.

Miraina groaned and wore her coat dropping her bag over her shoulder.

Laxus Lucy and Miraina had an. Silent walk to the forest,Miraina was daydreaming about God knows what,while Lucy was taking a look on the surroundings,Laxus was listening to some loud music.

The forest was rather unknown to Lucy,the tree's had a weird inclined tree's while the grass seemed soft.

Miraina was not really interesed in her surroundings and it's not like there was something special for her.

Laxus was rather more preoccupied with a certain blonde behind him,he noticed a smirk on Miraina's face then it hit him,but he wasn't sure,it was lost magic not really possible?he then tried to test it out.

'I could cut Miraina's long hair into neck Leigh,yeah I think I will do that,then steal her clothes when she's taking a bath by the river.'

Miraina kept her smirk on and to his surprise and dissapoint,it grew in an evil creepy smirk.

Laxus shook it off,she just happen to be weird,he resumed on what he was thinking before hand.

Miraina seen that Laxus had his soundpod turned on so she thought to start a conversation.

"hey Lucy do you happen to know where the hell he lead's?"

Lucy shook her head,then she approached Laxus and tapped him on the arm to get his attention.

Laxus dropped the headphones on his shoulder,looking at the blonde beauty near him.

"Yeah?"

"What's our destination?"

Miraina took a look around her surroundings and researched around her memories for the unknown location.

Laxus shrugged his shoulder's

"I don't know,I know that our destination is Raigon but where are we I have no idea."

"Forest of Velocity."

**Author note:I just made those up,and velocity is spelled as it sounds (ve-lo-si-ty)**

The two blondes looked at Miraina confused.

"Raigon is at north from her on the east about 3 miles it's an inn I think."

Laxus raised an eyebrow confused at the sudden information.

Lucy was not really surprised at her spirit sudden information,she knew she was old probably older than the first master of Fairy tail,and maybe she was here.

"We have to camp this forest is tricky at night so better start going on full speed tomorow."

Lucy went pale,camping in forest?where all creatures walk freely?

"that's a good idea well camp here I will go gather wood."

Laxus was stopped by Miraina's palm infront of his face.

" stay here,I will be faster."

Miraina turned her heel to the woods not before saying something with a mischievous smirk.

"I hope when I come back I won't find full action here."

Laxus had a small tint of pink on his face and before he could say something to her she vanished with a purple flash.

Lucy luckily didn't heard it,she was getting her bed roll ready that she brought it for any precaution.

After 2 minute's Miraina came back with what seemed like a whole tree chopped down flying mid-air near her.

"Thunder butt do the fire place."

Laxus was about to stand up till it hit him again.

"Why me and wait did you just called me thunder butt?"

Miraina let the mid-air floating wood in the middle of the camp while showing 3 finger's at laxus.

"One I need to get my bed roll ready two your muscled and you use thunder so for you its easier and three yes I did."

Laxus groaned doing what he was told.

The fire was now ready Miraina was about to go and sleep till she noticed,Laxus was sitting and starring at the fire.

"Oi Laxus you don't go to sleep?"

"Some one has to watch."

Miraina crossed her arm's around her chest sitting with leg's crossed near Laxus.

"Go to sleep.I am watching."

Laxus raised an eyebrow staring at the brunette near him.

"And if an enemy come's would you be able to even fight?"

Miraina looked at the blonde lightning dragon slayer mage with an annoyed look.

"No I would strip and run around till Werano,now go and sleep before I tell something to Lucy,take my sleep roll since you don't have one, or you prefer sleeping with Lucy on top of you?"

Miraina had her mischievous smirk on again.

Laxus had a shocked look on his face,he wondered was this the same girl back in the train?she sounded more perverted,he stood up and gone sleeping taking one last look at the peacefully sleeping celestial mage.

"nice one Mira you just sounded like Yorumi on her good day's"

Miraina muttered under her breath.

She waited for Laxus to fall asleep, once he did she stood up and went into the wood's,Miraina knew the place very well This place,after half an hour she came back with a giant boar,she took her time cooking it so the two not-so-lover's could eat something.

**The Next Morning **

Lucy shifted on the left side only to bump into something hard.

She opened her eyes.

Blinked few time's

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LAXUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Miraina jumped at the sudden noise she took a glance at where Lucy was sleeping.

Miraina blinked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miraina had a wave of shock before laughter took over.

what made the two female's react like this?

Miraina's bed roll was on the opposite side of Lucy's and some how it landed right near Lucy with Laxus along with it.

But the shock and laughter was the fact that Laxus was right an inch away from Lucy.

Laxus groaned at the sound of the shouting and laughter.

"What's with the noise?just let me sleep."

he got closer to Lucy and placed his head on Lucy's flat stomach.

"Sure thing Laxus~"

Miraina sang while Lucy had an red shade of blush on her face.

Laxus opened his eye's and his eye's traveled to his "pillow",to notice that his pillow is not a pillow but a slightly naked flat stomach.

he he finally noticed where he was,he instantly shot up.

"Awwww~"

Miraina sang again.

Laxus shot a death glare at the brunette,then he noticed the cooking meat on a stick over the fire.

"When did you?"

Miraina shrugged casually

"When you fell asleep."

Laxus and Lucy stared at the meat then back Miraina.

"Eat eat eat!"

Miraina cheered as she took a bite of the meat.

The two blondes where hesitant at first but then they had to eat.

"Um...Laxus?"

Laxus apparently liking the meat,he had his cheeks puffed with it.

"Hmmm?"

"You have some here."

Lucy pointed at his right cheek.

He struggled to get it cleaned but gave up earning a frown from Lucy.

Lucy licked her thumb and got it out earning a small blush from Laxus,which it didn't go unnoticed by the 2 female's

an hour passed they finished their food and packed they were about to start to walk till Miraina's palm stopped the blondes track.

"My way kid's"

Miraina clapped her hands togheter and smoke appeared behind her to reveal a giant falcon.

**Yo guys how are you all doing?sorry for the late updates. and the review replies on next chapter sowwy!**

**am just busy lately so my updates slow up and my Internet from my little phone nearly finished -_- no I don't have a pc cuz it died half an year ago **


	12. It's War

**Hello my dear readers,how are you all doing?here is chapter 12!**

**and the replies from chapter 10 and 11 as well.**

**Kaholuvakumas:aww thanks nee-Chan!well it's just the start ne Mira?*Miraina smirks evily in the background***

**Ruka-Yuuya:1:well ruka-san there will be soon presented a new titanium spirit but wont have to much in the story at start it will get hot later!and about murony and his twin SISTER are Mira's loyal guards like raijinsho to her name was mentioned last chapter so its not a spoiler if I say that her name is miras past,indeed it's sad but when a human sees so many in his life and sheds so many tears becomes a better person in the future and will stop others doing his\her mistakes,get what I am telling?2:yeah I was cracking myself in the laughter,Miraina hates when her straight is questioned and laxus just annoyed her with that,also I am glad you do!I always wait for your comments they always make smile for some reason. **

**Jazbez:1:flashback.2:I know the feeling *puffs her chest in pride*you will never know how much we girls have fun doing that.**

**Well Miraina the Houdini magic.**

**Miraina:I own my own comments but we don't own fairy tail just the plot. **

**With within temptation,sirenia and linkin park ringing in our ears we begin to the story!**

Lucy gaped at the view of a giant falcon that was sitting calmly behind Miraina.

The falcon was pure white,it had wing guard's that has some sword with wing's sign,it's eye's where sky blue,and it had even seat's on it's back of the same sky blue color.

"Velonica it's been a long time,mind riding us to Raigon?"

The said falcon traveled it's eye's to the brunette.

"I on my back before I change my mind."

Velonica the falcon spoke up,that was when Lucy's jaw touched the ground,Laxus tried to keep a blank expression,but he was interesed in the talking falcon too,who wouldn't be?

Miraina grinned and did a back flip landing on the falcon's head.

"Velonica put one of your wing's down please."

Velonica unfolded one of her giant wing down on the ground,Lucy took it as a "get here".

Laxus and Lucy climbed on the falcon with the help of the wing.

For Lucy was easy.

but Laxus had a pain he still carried all the bag's,well luckily for him that Miraina carried her bag's,which happened to be Miraina who forced Laxus to carry Lucy's bag's despite Lucy's protest's.

When the two blondes finally made it,Miraina motioned them to sit on the seat's and use what seemed to be belt's,the bag's had chain's that kept them in place,that happened to come out from the strange falcon.

"Velonica fly high,I don't need attention."

Miraina took a seat on falcon's head crossing her leg's as she waited for the bird to start flying to their destination.

"Yes Young Back."

Miraina smiled warmly at the falcon.

the bird took a high speed flight in the sky before finally passing the cloud's taking a slower pace.

Lucy instinctively clung on Laxus arm when the bird went with a crazy speed to the sky.

Laxus only sweat dropped this brunette was weird and she didn't even had a belt yet she was in place.

The view they had was godly.

or on Miraina point romantic.

there was the cloud's that where all over the sky,like small wool bed's while the sky itself was. Beautiful with the morning sun rising.

Pure heaven.

"So beautiful!"

Lucy squealed as took in the surrounding.

"Sometime's it's worth the risk to see once in a while the heaven's"

Miraina shouted from the falcon head.

"Are you human?"

Miraina eyed Laxus like he was an alien even Velonica took a quick glance.

"No Laxus I am a new specimen of monkey's that can speak and walk,what kind of stupid question is that?"

Lucy started to laugh,even the falcon giggled a bit.

"just wondering,your way to weird,you act old and all knowing."

Laxus dead pan it while Lucy waited patiently for the older brunette answer.

Yes Lucy had to agree,Miraina did act old,but in a good way,she was way to knowing for her age look's.

"That is her personality,don't expect her to act normal,she is Miraina and she never change's"

Velonica's voice was heard,the three turned their head's to face the falcon's eye's.

Lucy figured that the bird is a loyal old friend and knew her past and personality.

Laxus was confused even the bird sounded old in a way, he decided to shook it off for the moment.

Miraina sat closer to the bird's ear's so the two other could not hear her.

"Velonica do you know what happened...on my last day?"

Miraina whispered so only Velonica could hear her.

"No master we all were forced to return,all we heard before completely return were the...scream's."

Miraina nodded,she tried to ask one of the spirit that happened to be one of her disciple and assistant,Yorumi of the twin lion,but the female just avoided the question,her only chance were her animal's but they didn't know a thing either.

She sighted and laid down looking at her surrounding's,she heard the two having a conversation so she perked her ear's up.

"Wow Master Mavis is really that strong?but she's so young!"

Lucy voice sounded like she was surprised.

Laxus nodded,Miraina grew curious,were they talking about that Mavis?no it couldn't be it was way to long ago.

"Yeah that little kid actually defeated gramps like it was nothing."

Miraina grew more curious and joined in the conversation.

"Mavis who's that?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow but none the less answered.

"Mavis Vermilion the first master of Fairy Tail apparently look's like an innocent girl but kick's hard."

Miraina felt a light bulb light near her head and then a hammer breaking it.

That Mavis Vermilion?the Fairy Queen?that wasn't possible there is no one able to live so long.

but then it hit her again,Miraina herself was not a 19 anymore,she was just as old.

"Isn't supposed this Mavis girl be like REALLY old?"

Miraina grew curious maybe there was just a coincidence.

"Master Mavis is a spirit,she likes to be around guild hall's"

Lucy answered the question,Miraina shrugged casually and returned to her former place,near bird's ear.

"You heard that Velonica?"

"Creepy,nothing more."

"How much time till Raigon,Velonica?"

"30 minute's"

A light bulb appeared near Miraina's head as she placed a mischievous smile and headed back to the duo.

"Yo we will be there in 30 minutes or so,so don't get on something extreme ah,on my bird 'kay?"

Lucy had a confused look on her face and she turned to see Laxus who had a small blush on his face.

"What's something extreme ah?"

Lucy asked confused looking at Miraina then at Laxus,who's blush grew a little.

"Don't worry hun,Laxus know's what Mira-Chan mean's right Laxusi~?"

Miraina sang in a sing song voice returning to where she was laughing under her breath.

"That was crazy Mi."

Velonica said in amused tone to Miraina.

"Young romance my dear Velonica."

Miraina answered cheerfully,then she heard Velonica chuckle.

"Yes yes my dear I would die to see you with the pervert prince in an kissing position."

This time Miraina had a nice dark shade of red blush.

The Falcon crept in a laughter at her master reaction.

"YOU PERVERT BIRD!plus won't happen he's dead remember?"

Velonica stopped her laughter,looking in to distance with a guilty look on her eye's.

"Who know's,maybe he's somewhere there,you Yorumi and Mavis are here right?I am surprised that you still have a crush on him."

Miraina stayed silent looking in to the distance as if remembering something.

**Flashback 426 year ago. **

**author 's old. **

There were people partying all over the guild hall's but a certain group of people stood aside.

And those people were 6 girl's and 4 boy's

A silver haired girl with gray eye's with the generous bust.

Two Red head's with red eye's one looking more evil than another.

A Blonde girl twin to a Blonde boy,with sky blue eye's.

A Raven haired woman,with black eye's

And last of the girl's a brunette with brown eye's.

While the boy's were formed by A Blonde boy twin to the blonde girl,whom was sitting near his twin sister.

A red head man with red eye's,that was sitting beside the Raven haired woman.

Two raven haired boy's whom were sitting behind the brunette.

"Can I ask the stupid question,how a quiet guild master has such a noisy guild?"

The brunette said irritated by the noise.

"It's fun Mira you should enjoy time to time."

The red haired man gave her the answer.

"Mira? And fun?-"

The blonde twin girl trailed off and the blonde boy continued.

"When that happen's it will be the end of world."

The silver haired girl nodded.

A short spiked raven haired boy jumped on Miraina's back earning a small Yelp from the brunette.

"Princess like's to have fun with me right?"

The brunette kicked the Raven haired boy to the next wall.

"Get the hell outa me you pervert prince."

The Raven haired boy rubbed his sore head.

"Why prince?why not King?"

Miraina fake coughed pointing at the red haired man.

"because the king is sitting there."

The red haired man had a proud smirk on his face.

"Yeah son there will be no way you will get on my standards."

The Raven haired boy pouted and looked away.

"Unless I jail you Lucifer,what the hell is with this pride for pervert rank's?"

The Raven haired woman voiced her thoughts.

"Because Nee-Chan is a hottie that not anyone get's near her."

The long spiky raven haired boy said calmly looking at the fellow raven haired boy sitting near the next wall.

"Maybe because Mira is the youngest guild master,or just because we are plain weird."

The silver haired girl nodded to her own opinion.

"That's Ethereal for you."

Everyone nodded in agreement with the red haired girl.

**End of flashback. **

"PLANET TO FLOOR HAIR ARE YOU HEARING US?"

Laxus shouted in Miraina's ear's,

"Dude stop shouting I am wide and awake what?"

Miraina stood up and looked around,the bird landed in a forest not to far from their destination.

"We are there genius now let's go,you carry those cursed bag's I have another preoccupation."

Miraina raised an eyebrow but before she could say something Laxus was near Lucy picking her up bridal style,jumping out of bird.

"Wow."

Velonica voiced out.

"I second that."

Miraina voices out aswell she took the 2 big bag's and jumped out, the falcon nodded and disappeared.

Laxus let the very red Lucy go,Laxus had a smirk on his face looking at the brunette,whom had a slightly arched eyebrow.

he mouthed her few word's that made Miraina widen her eye's.

"It's War."

**Muahahahahaha! laxus declares we got to see some of mira past friends,so did you guess who's her crush?hahaha!ok now see you all in chapter 13**


	13. Reunion

**Chapter 13 is here! **

**Replies on next chapter so sorry for that guy's,well we meet the twins (sorta)murony and Yorumi,miras crush and a whole damn perverted family,and seems like Mira was a guild master!what a laxus declared war!wait war of what?in any way the war would be on miras side.**

**Less of my crap more Lalu here people MIRA GET YOUR BUTT HERE **

**Miraina:_tengo la camisa negra Yo amore..._**

**Lyra:_just gona stand there and watch me burn,just gona stand there and hear me cry..._**

**Diana:not that stop singing how Lyra ended up here singing love the way you lie? **

**Lucifer:she aint hearing you so I am taking her job for the pervert King the princesses that sings over here and the poor author over there do not own fairy tail at the plot and the ocs.**

**Diana:thanks Lucifer next time be short. **

"It's war Laxus,a war that you will have to lose."

Miraina muttered under her breath,smirking evily following behind.

"WHY THE HELL YOU DID THAT LAXUS!"

Lucy shouted to Laxus blushing madly.

"What Blondie?I didn't want to wait for you to get out,so I helped you out,you should thank me."

Miraina's smirked widely.

"Oh God Leo number two."

Laxus shot a death glare to the long haired brunette before returning his attention to the blonde.

"Now where are we Mira?"

Lucy asked confused looking at the surroundings.

"Still in the forest of velocity but 1 mile closer to Raigon."

Laxus eyed Miraina like she was stupid.

"Oi if that bird was so fast why didn't you used it instead of using the train?"

Miraina returned the look with the same penny/Jewel

"Now if I did that what fun would I have?"

And soon the two where in a glaring contest,Lucy looked confused having question mark's appearing near her head.

"Um guy's what are you two doing?"

Lucy asked confused

" 's get moving."

The three were walking in silence,Miraina was plotting inside her mind,Laxus was daydreaming about Lucy like any normal love struck guy,while poor Lucy was not aware of the war nor it's purpose or prize.

The war purpose for both side's was different in a point.

In Laxus point:it was to lower Miraina by surprising her with his move's on Lucy,since Miraina hurt his man pride by suggesting in a way or another that he can't do a proper move over the girl he like's.

In Miraina point:it was to keep get him pissed off with her perverted comment's,she knew how to do some really uncouth comment's after all her disciple and crush were pervert's,yet she also had a mission of her own to get those two togheter.

And the prize was the same.

Lucy heartfilia.

Laxus was not going to let the brunette win nor was Miraina going to let the blonde win.

And Miraina had already 5 plan's waiting in line,she wasn't called the strategist for nothing.

"Oi Laxusi are there any hot spring's in Raigon?"

Miraina used her innocent voice looking curiously at Laxus new nickname reaction.

and she loved his reaction,he growled.

"Yes there are,say my name like that and I will be sure you will meet a lightning bold."

Miraina innocence faded away,it's place taken by an evil smirk.

"Do that and I will be sure you will eat feather's for the rest of your life."

Laxus eyed Miraina Like she was an alien,while Lucy looked at Miraina,her look clearly saying "calm down or I force closure you"

While Miraina simply returned it with "it doesn't really work".

But she calmed herself down,her first plan was on action.

after a little while the three entered the town they needed.

From another side a Raven haired man stared intently at the long haired brunette,tear's streaming down his face whispering slowly under his breath.

"Princess!"

Miraina feeling like watched turned around to see if some one was indeed staring at her.

"Nothing,I could swear some one was watching me."

"Who would even bother to look at your ugly back."

Laxus smirked proudly till it vanished instantly when he saw the non-chalant look on the brunette.

Miraina shook her head as if trying to forget something.

"Well some one was bothering to stare my sexy back not like your urangutan size of a back."

Miraina smirked proudly looking at the reaction Laxus was was fuming.

Lucy laughed at Miraina's comment.

Lucy was indeed confused but she found Miraina's blunt comment's funny.

**Author note:seems like readers do too author is cracking herself here thought.**

And Laxus reaction were priceless,his face always screaming "did just a newbie mock me?!"

They entered a castle that seemed like mayor's place and waited near a door.

A silver haired girl came out not bothering to look at the three saying.

"Get in mayor hekon awaits."

The three entered mayor's office following the silver haired girl.

The silver haired girl stood near by to the desk finally looking at the three.

Her gaze started at Lucy then at Laxus and lastly at Miraina.

The silverette widened her eye's and stepped few steps ahead kneeling infront of Miraina.

"What are you doing Hakuren?"

mayor's voice was heard but the silver haired girl didn't move a finger.

Miraina felt the two blondes staring at her wondering why she averted her eye's to the kneeling silverette,from her hair she instantly took a look on the girl's big cleavage.

It instantly hit her.

"The southern wolf,Lyra Hakuren."

The silver haired girl named Lyra shot up doing a back flip showing the peace sign with a wink.

"The great wolf queen on your service!"

Miraina feeling the burning stares on her just waved her hand while smiling nervously.

"Now now it's been a long time let's not use the old formality."

Lyra nodded putting back her bossy expression while dropping her head on a side.

other's didn't knew why she did that but Miraina knew,she showed her Ethereal guild Mark the sword with wing's,Miraina nodded back and Lyra placed her head normally again.

Mayor Hekon coughed getting the attention of the all participants in the room.

"As you know I need a celestial mage to solve a mystery,who's the celestial spirit mage?"

Miraina stared intently,700,000,000 Jewel's just for that?something was off here and she was ready anytime to jump into a fight.

"I am,my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

The mayor nodded

"Good young lady have you heard of titanium spirit's?"

Lucy looked at Miraina then back to mayor.

"Yes I have."

"Well I am a celestial spirit mage myself and I own one of the titanium's myself,but I cannot solve this mystery because some one keep's his mouth shut."

The mayor send a death glare to the silver haired girl then looked back at Lucy.

"Well some information are meant to be kept secret,I will see what can I do,what is your mystery?"

"My mystery is the black Ore key,that are originally to be pure weapon's,there is one of them that is rumoured to be the dark night sword of the legendary Ethereal Queen."

Lucy arched an eyebrow in confusion then looked at Miraina who was gazing at the silver haired girl seriously.

"I am so-"

Lucy was trailed off by none other than Miraina.

"Why would you need the dark night?"

The mayor averted his eye's to the brunette.

"Because it's the strongest blade in the history,of a mage that fought Zeref losing her life pathetically."

You could see the anger coming out from Miraina's threatening to kill.

"If the said owner of the sword was so pathetic,may I ask again why your so interesed?"

The mayor looked at Miraina as if she was stupid.

Miraina placed her hand up,Lyra widened her eye's knowing what the stance mean's.

"NO!Mira-Sama don't it's not worth the effort!"

Miraina placed her hand back down and sighed.

"The black Ore key of the dark night sword was long ago destroyed."

Miraina voiced out trying to calm herself down.

Laxus was just as confused as night looking at the three girl's that seemed to get what they were talking.

boy's they never actually get what girl's talking about even if the matter was dead serious.

"Oh I see then there is another mystery. seems like there is a titanium spirit that keep's destroying anyone that bad mouth the Ethereal queen or Ethereal itself."

Miraina looked at Lyra once again,the silverette mouthed her few word's that made the brunette's eyes widen.

"It's 'him'."

Then she heard Laxus say something.

"Seem's like fun we are gona get him or her."

Laxus left dragging Miraina by the collar and Lucy by her hand.

"Wait Laxus I can walk by myself."

They where outside when Laxus stopped dragging the two females,he turned around to face the two of them with a serious look.

"Ok what the hell is going on here."

Miraina finally getting herself all togheter spoke up.

"If you care. for Lucy future safety I plan don't dare to say a word of what you will see."

Laxus eyed Miraina in a confused manner.

Lucy tried to change the subject by asking a question.

"Do you know who's that Mira?"

"Yes."

"Ok now what are you floor hair,and don't avoid it I am not idiot the bird and that silver haired girl who is a celestial spirit know you like your some old friend."

"I said say one word to anyone and your dead,I Am the Ethereal Guild Master Known as Ethereal Queen and a celestial spirit under Lucy contract,Miraina Namikaze,the one that was called pathetic a while ago,satisfied?"

Laxus raised both of his eyebrow's at the sudden information.

"So...wait you are a spirit?"

Laxus asked confused

" keep it as I am a 19 years normal girl if you care for both of your safety."

"Fine."

Laxus simply stated.

"Now Laxus bad mouth a little Ethereal I want a reunion,Lucy I will be returning now when you see a flash coming summon me on full power ok?"

Lucy looked confused as day at Miraina,Miraina sighed.

"Look he's fast I need to stop him with use the inscription from my key and add full power in the it now?"

Lucy nodded and Miraina disappeared.

Lucy took out Miraina's key having it ready in her hand,she looked at Laxus and nodded.

"God that Ethereal guild master sucked so bad that she failed to win a battle."

Laxus had fun insulting Miraina,as if on cue a black flash was approaching the two blondes,Lucy moved the key infront of her and started chanting.

"The blade shall protect.

The wings shall fly to the freedom.

The shield shall not fall until the last enemy is down.

Spirit of human royal protection.

Miracle of the free winds and furious waves,FULL POWER!"

A big purple magical circle appeared infront of Lucy and a flash of purple stormed out of it going straight to the black flash.

The black flash seemed like pinned down on the ground by the purple flash.

When the lights of the flashes died down there was a long brown haired girl with a feather and wing's suit sitting on top of a black haired boy who was wearing a strange armor.

"P-Princess?"

The boy shuddered.

"Aleksander it's been a long time."

**Wahahaaahahahahaha seems Mira is going to fight her crush!and I didn't wrote it wrong its ALEKSANDER! not Alexander sooooooo cya next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Diana-Chan and chapter 14 is here! **

**Er I am going to dissapoint you all my readers NO LALU FLUFF this chapter(hears the readers coming with a flaming torch and forks)**

**Today is more like flashbacks and AleMi fluff and stuff so please don't hate me!I promise hot Lalu in the near future. **

"Aleksander it's been a long time."

Miraina looked at the Raven haired boy with a warm smile.

The boy named Aleksander had tear's streaming down his face.

"It's really you princess!"

Miraina raised an eyebrow quizzicaly.

"Yes it's me who other can pin you down?"

Aleksander suddenly moved making Miraina fall.

But she never touched the ground 2 arm's caught her and embraced her into a thigh hug.

"My princess,A queen that saved thousands of people with exchange of her own life,the goddess that was cherished by half of the world as the wingless angel,the only one that understood anyone by a mere eye look,Miraina."

Aleksander buried his head in Miraina's hair trying to stop his tear's.

Miraina felt tear's gather in the corner of her eye's,just what happened that day, even the non-chalant Lyra showed great respect to her,and now Aleksander who called her a goddess and a queen?

"Aleksander,what are you talking about?"

Miraina was getting worried about the subject,she knew this side of Aleksander's personality,he showed it once when he barge in her house and seen her novel that was based mostly on her past life.

**~flashback~**

Miraina entered her fairly decent room made of a normal bed a table and a chair.

She noticed right away Aleksander sitting on the chair reading her novel,she swiftly snatched back her novel,looking angry at the Raven haired boy.

"What gives you the damn right to barge in my house and read my novel?"

Yet the boy looked seriously at the brunette,not bothered by the killing intent the brunette was releasing.

"Tell me that book is imagination work."

He simply asked or more like stated or ordered.

"It's not,that is my life that's how I lived,some one like you will never know what is like to be hated from the start of your life by your own parent's for no logical reason."

The Raven haired boy stood up straight showing his full height,he stood up one feet taller than Miraina.

**Author Note:Miraina stands like saying.**

"No.I cannot understand how a warm girl like you can have people that hate you,your sarcastic that's right and sometimes you hurt people without having the intention of doing it,but you have a big hearth,a heart that give's out warmth to it's holder's,you proved it to all,if there was a chance of throwing your life away just to save someone,you would probably do it without thinking,but that is the past,open your hearth act like yourself stop using that mask of your's and let people show you the love you had missed, let me show the love you need."

Miraina felt weak that moment,he read her like an open book,she was shocked and dumbfounded and as well as relieved.

Despite the fact that he acted like a pervert,he was something else,Aleksander approached Miraina and hugged her tightly.

Miraina felt like she was about to fall on her knee's,she felt warmth,a warmth she never felt before,a strange felling passing through her spine.

**Author note:blame the song I was listening. I set fire to the rain by adele listen to it while reading the flashback it has a better effect. **

Aleksander like reading her mind picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed,kneeling near the bed looking at the teary brunette.

"Now now don't cry it doesn't suit you at all."

The teary brunette jumped on Aleksander hugging him tightly crying river's.

Aleksander was dumbfounded he never seen the girl cry she always stood up straight with a smirk and a big sword dropped over her shoulder.

Ready to order and attack with eye's closed

His father,Lucifer looked up to the brunette,his father never approached some one in a more emotionally way,but with this girl he instantly warmed up,he acted as a father to her and his own kid's threatening the girl equal to all his kid's,which they always were his treasure.

his own mother,Ira looked like a carbon copy of the brunette only thing making the difference was the eye and hair color,they both were crazy and straight forward,Miraina had a mother and a father out instantly when the two adults seen her.

His sisters Lilith and Ivy,who were known to be hating people instantly jumped in her arm's,it was known that Ivy his youngest sister saved Miraina once,that's how they grew closer,Lilith just followed Ivy and started to like the brunette as well.

he promised himself that he will protect this girl with the cost of his life,she realized that moment that he loved this girl,she was not just precious to him but to his family as well.

**~End of flashback~**

Miraina returned the hug with the same amount of straight and big smile.

"Oh God don't go full action here,it's still public you know."

Miraina felt a vein pooping on her forehead,she almost forgot that Laxus was behind her.

"Shut the hell up Laxus."

Miraina growled at Laxus.

Laxus smirked proudly.

Lucy facepalmed,she didn't know what was going on but it was not something she would want to know.

Aleksander stood up picking Miraina bridal style earning a cute Yelp from the brunette.

"So what next,we figure out the mystery,this dude was kicking butt's for some Ethereal stuff that I don't get it."

Miraina forgot that she was in Aleksander's arm's or she simply liked it but never admitted it answered with a bossy tone.

"Ethereal is the guild I have created thousand's of year's ago along with my friend's which is Lyra that you meet Aleksander over here with his family and my you comprehend gorilla?"

"My dad's not here mean's I am the pervert King YEAH!"

Miraina stared,Laxus blinked,Lucy had a confused look on her face.

"What?every one has his own crap."

Miraina raised her eyebrow quizzicaly.

"Dude that was long ago,and you still freaking remember it?"

Aleksander casually shrugged his shoulder's

"Told you every one has his own crap."

Laxus blinked looking at Miraina.

"2 thing's my question was not answered and two how old are you?"

Aleksander stared at Miraina,Miraina stared at Aleksander.

"Princess was 19 when she died,plus another 440 or something year's,she's over 450 year's."

Then Miraina blankly stared at Aleksander.

"As for your question Laxus,Aleksander I am sorry I have to beat the crap out of you,and I fight the urge to use Dark Night."

Aleksander went pale,Laxus smirked, and poor Lucy was just as confused as night,While Miraina jumped out of Aleksander's arm's to look at the pale boy,who was cold sweating.

"Princess I love you but I love my life more so BYE!"

Aleksander vanished in a flash of black,The two blondes sweat dropped,Miraina casually put one hand on her hip while other was raised up with the palm open.

"My Loyal Weapon,Shine Dark Night"

A black magical circle appeared over Miraina's head,then a big and heavy black steel sword appeared.

The sword was just as long as Miraina Herself,it had engraved on it 'Mira Namikaze' at the first glance the sword seemed impossible to be lifted.

Laxus took a good long stare at the weapon before it hit him.

"Isn't that the weapon that you called it destroyed?"

Miraina looked at Laxus from her shoulder with a smirk.

"Yes.I am not idiot to give my weapon to a weirdo."

Miraina vanished with a purple flash to the direction where Aleksander went.

**Aleksander Point of view.**

Oh thanks God I ran away successfully.

I love Mira but sometime's you need to avoid her with the biggest effort,I mean who ever forged that blade to her was a crazy sadistic bastard.

She can be a sweet girl all free to tease and stuff,but when she has her mind into something,it's the best to avoid her.

I remember when I ran on her once.

**Flashback. **

Aleksander aimlessly walked around a forest,till he arived to a river.

The view was beautiful.

Then he heard a voice singing angelicaly.

"_The winter has come for me,"_

**author note:the swan song by within temptation.**

Aleksander gazed at his right side to notice a long haired girl dancing with the water dancing along with her.

It was Miraina,she was just in underwear yet he was mesmerized by the view,no it was not the fact that she was almost naked,it was the view it's self everything was covered by snow and Miraina had the water dancing around her own will,yet her porcelain skin also made the effect and her raising hair also completed it.

She did an elegant back flip while doing a water elegant rotation,she suddenly stopped.

Miraina noticed him.

She lost the control of her water and fell into the river she was dancing in the first place.

she was standing in the middle of it so it was pretty deep.

He took out his coat,it was fully made of purple fur,and placed it on the ground so he could warp the brunette in it.

He ran into the river,he was there in time,he swiftly picked her up and got her out of cold water.

He warped the brunette in his furry coat and picked her up bridal style.

The brunette started to cough out water.

"What the hell are you doing here."

Miraina managed to tell him while he chuckled.

"That is a question that had to be asked by me,but well I am here to save your sexy butt,now what you do here naked in the middle of the winter?"

Miraina pouted and crossed her arms around her chest.

" let me go."

Aleksander simply shook his had after picking up her bag with his finger's.

"Nope its cold and your only in my coat,so you will stick in my arm's till we get back in my house."

Miraina simply went pale.

"Pervert!for how long you where staring?!"

Aleksander used his flash run technique,and in a mere second's they where infront of a fairly big house.

"Few minutes,enough to think on what "the hell are you doing naked in the middle of the river"."

Aleksander pushed the door open.

It had a big coach made of black leather in the middle of the living room,a fireplace in front of the coach,one door that lead upstairs and another that lead to the kitchen.

"Ok let's place you here till I get the fire ready.

Miraina stared blankly.

"What the hell I am?about to be a polished trophy?"

Aleksander returned the gaze.

"Your a penguin masochist,in about few minutes you will be shivering like a tree in the beat of wind."

Miraina pouted looking away.

**End of flashback **

I marked that day as the best day in my life,she was so cute pouting and crossing her arm's around her chest,that was the day I forced her to wear my fur made coat,and seem's she still does wear it even today.

**Author note:Miraina purple coat it's actually Aleksander's (hears surprised gaps)ah the old age romance. **

I ran into a dark Alley hiding my magical presence while trying to clear my mind.

"Hunny come to Mira-chan,Mira-Chan won't hurt you,not bad at least."

Crap she found me,I can beat Mira but her swordmanship it's nothing to joke about,not to mention,I do not want to fight her.

I looked down I seen the death word's.

'Mira Namikaze'

Her sword was on my throat,I started to sweat,if I hold back I won't have any other chance.

"My my,I only intended to tie you up and. drag you around,not kill you dummy."

I felt rope's around my body as I took a glance at Mira whom send her sword back,I sighed in relief,I felt my hearth lighten up at the sight of the Smile Mira gave me.

The signature smile she gave to the people she loved the most.

**Lucy point of view **

Mira was so cool summoning that weapon and running after Aleksander-san,but I was confused why Laxus and Mira act so weird to each other.

since when we jumped out from Velonica Laxus and Mira acted like they were on a war or something.

I took a glance at Laxus,he had a strange satisfied smirk on his face.

Weird.

Then I saw Mira come in the view with a cursing Aleksander dragged by Mira.

it was rather funny,because Mira was like Erza and Aleksander acted as Natsu in a point.

It was like my team but instead of Gray and Natsu fighting it's Mira and Laxus fighting in a verbal way.

And I hope it never get's into more than verbal way,I don't want to know how it begin nor how it end's.

"Yo sorry took more than I thought,let's go to the weird guy."

Mira calmly stated,while you could swear that poor Aleksander-San was crying and praying for his life.

I felt an arm around my shoulder,I looked up to see Laxus smirking while looking at Mira,who was returning the smirk.

Strange.

We returned at mayor office,we we're greet by a squealing girl,if I am not mistaken Mira called her Lyra.

"Alek!glad you made out alive!I look forward to see Mini Mira's and Mini Alek's!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Mira who was pale along with Aleksander.

They Liked each other?

Lyra-San put back her non-chalant look on her face,we entered the office,Laxus still with his arm around my shoulder,and Mira still dragging poor Aleksander-San.

"We found the guy that was causing trouble."

I heard Aleksander-San whisper few curse's under his breath.

"That's good our men will take care of him."

The mayor stated,Mira simply looked blankly,what she had on her mind?

"Unfortunately Mister this man will be under my strict care."

I saw Aleksander sigh in relief while the mayor had an annoyed look on his face,Mira just kept her blank expression.

"What?what gives you the right to take him without my permission?"

The mayor shouted at Mira,while Mira simply stated,she was oddly calm.

Like the silence before the storm.

"The Rank allow's me."

Mayor looked annoyed at Mira,then he just sighed.

"Fine least you have caught him,not like this useless trash here."

The Mayor glared at Lyra.

"Watch your word's pop's,this girl over here has short temper."

I heard Aleksander-San chuckle like an evil,even Laxus stared worried at the mayor.

"I second that,if this morning I stopped her then this time,well God help you Mister Hekon."

Laxus coughed trying to get the attention before a fight would start,yet I saw Mira just as calm.

"Well is there you need more help,I don't think 700,000,000 Jewel's are just for this."

Laxus voiced out,I saw the mayor nodding before he spoke up.

"before I get on the next thing I need I want to ask this reckless boy,If you please to turn him around Miss."

Mira placed Aleksander-San infront of her, me and Laxus knew,he wasn't tied up, it was just for show.

"Why did you attack all those people for Ethereal boy?have you thought that you might get killed?or at least caught?"

Aleksander-San let out a "tch" sound while I could swear that Mira was holding back a grin.

"In the whole world I know only one person able to fight me without getting injured, and it stand's behind me."

I saw Lyra-San holding back what seemed like a sadistic grin.

"God they are all weird I can't imagine a whole guild with everyone like them."

Laxus whispered behind me,I only nodded,he was right,a guild full of Mira-personality-miniature's was just wrong.

"Arrogant you are boy,Very well,the next task is destroying the strange creature's that are in the woman will lead get them there."

Lyra-San nodded and headed out of the office Mira trailed behind her dragging poor Aleksander-San behind,me and Laxus followed behind.

when we where out,Mira let Aleksander-San go while Lyra-San changed into a more cheerfull personality.

"FREAKING FREEDOM PEOPLE!"

**normal point of view **

Aleksander shouted jumping up and down out of joy.

"Freedom?dude be thankful your not stuck with this monkey with a contract,I envy you Mira-sama,you have such a cute sexy owner!"

Lyra stared at Miraina.

"Mira-sama what are you doing."

Lyra looked confused at the glaring contest between Laxus and Miraina.

"I second that."

Aleksander voiced out

"I wonder too,they act strange."

Lucy voiced out aswell.

"What did you say brunettie?"

Laxus shouted at Miraina.

"What you heard Laxusiki."

Miraina shouted back at Laxus.

"Repeat that bird Queen."

Laxus shouted back.

"You can't do a freaking normal move like a man you are,S-class mage in the rest room for gentleman's."

Lyra and Aleksander started to sweat drop while Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"Now now it's actually a war."

Lyra voiced out and spoke up again.

"Aleksander get that girl out of the fight before she get's into it,use the bite Luci showed it to you."

Aleksander and Lucy arched an eyebrow looking at Lyra,then a smirk appeared on Aleksander's face.

He slowly approached the arguing girl behind,hugging her wrist from back while resting his head on her shoulder.

"Mira~ sorry might hurt a little."

Aleksander whispered in Miraina's ear with a husky seductive voice,Miraina turned her head to look at the Raven haired boy who had already bite her neck deeply enough for a little blood to drip.

Miraina felt her body being overwhelmed with electricity before everything turned black.

Aleksander picked the unconscious girl bridal style before turning to the confused blondes.

"She's sleeping don't let's go?"

Lyra took lead,Lucy followed behind and Aleksander with Laxus walked behind the girl's.

"What the hell are you,A vampire?"

Laxus asked Aleksander,who the Raven haired boy started to laugh.

"No,my family is specialized in demon magic,my sister's were good friend's with Mira and they trained her aswell."

Laxus nodded,he never heard of demon magic,yet he was surprised to know that Miraina was using the same magic,he thought that it was some rare sort of lost Magic so he let it slip this time.

**yoooohooooo still a little Lalu fluffies and woah Aleksander!vampirish.**

**Now the replies to the great people! **

**Ruka-Yuuya:1)well he is not really a pervert around Mira but he likes to call himself one and try to do something time to time,glad you actually find my stories fun and good to have a laugh! I mean I love stories that have a good humour for insults between the character's,life is to sad to be all serious right?2)YES he is here!but it was no fight,more like a romantic moment broken by Laxus,God bad timing they don't miss alot like the chapters 8 or 7 to be honest I didn't check This chapter for missing words.I don't really have any MB in my phone that's why the updates slow up.**

**Asa Nakamura:haha! What fun I would have if I never added cliff hangers,happy you like my story! **

**Kaholuvakumas:glad you Do nee-Chan! **

**Thank you all for the support. **

**For all the faves,follows and reviews!**

**Till the next updates!whenever that will my mega bites they ended. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Double updateis!Diana rocks in her empty room!**

**Well anyway chapter 15 is here enjoy people. **

**AleMi FLUFF! it's not fluff anymore MUAHAHAHAHAHA next Lalu which we are not to far! Well you will know what I mean after all of you read this chapter.**

**I do not own fairy the plot and my little creations. **

Aleksander took a glance at the brunette that was in his arm's,her hand's resting near her face while her face was on his chest.

Aleksander knew very well that Miraina will be hunting him down for using the bite of the demon prince.

The bite purpose was to mark the opposite sex as it's mate,if the both side's if they didn't,it was just sending the victim into a slumber.

alike to what happened to Miraina.

Miraina was a cleaver girl,she studied everything about Devil or demon magic.

His 2 sister's supported her by showing the techniques to Miraina, while his mother and 3rd younger sister kept the male's in check,his dad gave the brunette full access to his family library.

In a short version Miraina knew what Aleksander did just a few moments ago.

They stood infront of a strange forest,Aleksander looked around and recognized it as the forest of velocity.

"Ok kid's we have to camp,the creatures are out in the night,so do what ever is in your mind,it's still 1PM."

Lyra voiced out while standing in the middle.

"Oh and Aleksander wear your armor,because I am sure Mira is going to use her take over on you."

Lyra had a sadistic grin on her face while looking at the poor pale boy.

"This chick can't be that scary."

Laxus voiced out his thoughts while looking at the sleeping figure.

The two spirit's sweat dropped.

"you can't imagine the evil she can do."

Aleksander said while looking at the peacefully sleeping girl.

Laxus,Lucy,Aleksander and Lyra got the camp ready and took a seat on the ground.

Aleksander placed the brunette near him warped in his coat that she was wearing.

"Um Aleksander-San your a celestial spirit too?"

Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah I of the Demon's,and keep my name at Alek or Aleksander no formality needed."

Lyra suddenly stood up.

"Ok my little monkey's,I am gona catch a boar or something before the angry hotness wake's up,I can see Aleks running in circles away from Mira."

Lyra let out a sadistic laugh before going to an unknown location.

"I don't get it,your titles are making no sense."

Aleksander stared at Laxus while Lucy looked confused at the older lightning mage.

"What do you mean?"

Aleksander asked confused,Laxus just crossed his arm's.

"Miracle of wave and wind,she doesn't looks like a Miracle of wave and wind at all."

Aleksander took a glance at Miraina,then turned back to Laxus.

"She is a Miracle,for those who were near her on her last breath know's what I mean."

Lucy looked confused at Miraina and turned back to Aleksander.

"How did Mira died?I mean she seem's strong."

Aleksander just sighed.

"She died in a war that was fully won thank's to her sacrifice,she took out all the injury's of her comrades and channeled all her magic on one strong strike,unfortunately last one for her,everyone looked up to her especially Ethereal,no one could believe that the sole girl that was accepted by demon family died."

Lucy felt sad that she asked about it,it seemed painful to the Raven haired boy to remember her death,Aleksander just smiled while running his hand around Miraina's hair.

Laxus had a whole 1500 Kw light bulb appearing near his head as realization hit him.

All of them looked at the brunette girl when they heard a groan.

"You son of a..."

Miraina tried to sit up but failed miserably landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Princess don't force yourself."

Laxus and Lucy sweat dropped,while Miraina glared with one that could rival Erza's glare,then simply sighed.

Aleksander and Laxus raised an eyebrow,Lucy stared confused at the brunette.

Miraina forced her body to stand up while pushing herself up,her wobbly leg's didn't hold her and she feel,this time she was caught by Aleksander,he gently placed the brunette on his lap.

"Greatest fail of the history Miraina."

Miraina muttered under her breath.

Aleksander chuckled and placed a peck on brunette's cheek,earning a red blush from the girl.

"Greatest success of the history my princess."

Miraina pouted and looked away.

Aleksander turned his head to Laxus and mouthed him few word's.

"I am in this war."

Laxus widened his eye's,Lucy noticed both the word's and the reaction Laxus had.

she wondered,what war?Lucy saw Miraina lost in her dreamland,so she though to ask her.

'Mira?'

**'Yeah?'**

'What is the War about?'

Miraina mentally laughed.

**'Hun do you seriously want to know?'**

'Yes.'

**'I won't tell you all,I piss off Laxus to make him do something,how did you found out?'**

'Aleksander mouthed 'I am in this war' that's why I am asking.'

**'Aha,I see thank's'**

Miraina stared at Aleksander then at Laxus,then a smirk appeared on her face.

Miraina warped her arm's around Aleksander's neck.

"Aleki I am cold,I hope you don't mind if I take a nap here,right~?"

Miraina knew that Aleksander wasn't minding that she was hugging him,not like he was stupid either.

Miraina buried her head in boy's neck.

Aleksander smirked and caressed the back of the brunette.

"Are you two a couple or what?"

Laxus asked with his eyebrow raised.

Lyra came back with a boar on her back.

"Sort of,but they would be cute togheter."

Aleksander and Miraina jumped,Laxus had a smirk on his face,while Lucy just smiled.

"LYRA!keep your perverted mind home,God how Did I end up with pervert's"

Miraina raised her arm's in frustration.

"Because you like it that way."

Aleksander hugged Miraina's waist and kissed her neck, in the place he bite.

Miraina had a new shade of red in her cheek's.

"tell ya cute couple,just get togheter already before I butt in."

Aleksander and Miraina went pale,Laxus had a grin now on his face, while Lucy started to laugh.

she figured that the two love each other,Aleksander addressed Miraina as his princess,while Miraina simply didn't mind him at all.

"Um Lucy-Sama?"

Lucy looked at Aleksander confused.

"No formality yes?"

"Can I have a contract with you?"

Aleksander asked nervously the blonde celestial mage.

Lucy raised an eyebrow before nodding.

Aleksander jumped in joy before giving Lucy his key which was of the same grey color with fire like form by it's side's and a snake like form as the tip of it.

and he handed a bracelet to Lucy aswell it was made purely of gold,there was a small snake engraved in it made of silver.

"I guess you know how the titanium contract work's right?"

Lucy nodded and wore the bracelet on her right hand.

Lucy took a look at the key,if there is something engraved.

And she was right. There was something engraved.

She read it out loud.

"The demon that had his heart taken by an angel.

The sinner of the hell.

The sole protector of the fallen Angel.

Engulfed by Dark.

Warped in light of Love.

The Prince of Underworld."

Miraina whistled.

"Touching Yo who's the lucky angel that stole your hearth?"

Lyra facepalmed herself,while Lucy and Laxus sweat dropped.

Aleksander lifted Miraina up hugging her waist.

Miraina stared confused at the boy that was looking up at her.

Their face's inches apart,whispering slowly.

"You Are My Angel."

Aleksander closed the distance,locking his lip's with her's,Miraina felt her hearth race,while shivers passing through her spine.

Aleksander licked her lip's,asking for her permission,she opened her mouth giving him the permission,he slid his tongue in her mouth,exploring every inch of her hot cavern.

**author note:blame the song I listened for this 's within temptation-Jillian(I'd give my heart).~I'd give my heart and my soul~ love this song. **

When they parted,they stared into each other eye's,her hand's were warped around his neck while his around her waist,their forehead's touching,both having a smile on their face's.

"I Love You My Angel."

Aleksander whispered to Miraina.

"I Love You too Aleky."

Miraina whispered back to Aleksander.

Lyra squealed,Laxus was purely dumbfounded by the event,while Lucy had a smile on her face.

"Alek and Mira-Sama are officially togheter!finally idiot's took you over 400 year's to confess."

Miraina shot a glare at the silverette,Aleksander simply laughed along with Laxus.

"Now Now Laxus I hope you won't wait 400 year's like we did yes?"

Aleksander and Lyra looked at the brunette who had a very mischievous smirk on her face.

Lucy looked confused at Miraina then at Laxus,who growled at the brunette.

"Stay away you perverted brunette."

"I am a pervert?EXCUSE ME?you know it's not me who had a dirty mind Yes,Action No."

Laxus raised an eyebrow staring at the brunette confused.

"Don't act like you read my mind."

Laxus growled at the brunette,while Lucy just shook her head.

"She's not acting,she can read mind's!"

Lucy,Lyra and Aleksander exclaimed in unison,Laxus went pale for the first time in this trip,Miraina had a simply satisfied smirk.

"And I must say,what you were thinking in train was a whole my my poor you,by the way if you touch my hair I will kill you."

Laxus widened his eye's looking at the brunette in disbelief.

"You won't dare to voice that out."

Miraina still with her smirk on her face.

"Don't voice out my real identity and I won't voice out your thought's to Lucy master and you comprehend gorilla?"

Lyra and Aleksander had a light bulb appearing near their head's as finally figuring out the mystery of War, both of them high five,while Aleksander warped his arm's around the brunette,in a protective manner while his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Touch my girl's and I will make you my breakfast."

Aleksander growled at the blonde lightning dragon slayer mage.

Laxus raised an eyebrow looking at the Raven haired boy.

"Your girl's?"

Aleksander nodded in Miraina's shoulder,Miraina simply smiled at the protective boy.

"Yup,my princess and my very sexy and kind Master."

Now Aleksander and Laxus we're in a glaring contest,Lucy,Lyra and Miraina sweat dropped,then an idea popped in Miraina's head.

"Oi Lyra is there that hot water river still there?"

Lyra nodded and pointed on her right side.

"Wanna have a bath?"

Miraina nodded and freed herself from Aleksander's grip.

"Lucy come,those two are going to get long."

The three girl's got their bag's,Miraina took out a paper and started to write a note.

**Yo,if you two great gorilla's noticed that we are not here,mean's passed an hour,you two seemed busy with the glaring contest,so we went to the river for a any of you get near it I am going to kill both of you.**

**With Love sort of.**

Miraina placed the note on the ground and put a small rock on top of it.

"Let's go girl's!"

Miraina exclaimed jumping up,regaining her straight back.

Lyra took the lead,Lucy followed with Miraina by her side,10 Minutes passed and the three girl's arived at the river.

The river was crystal clear,there were cherry blossom's on the side's,the view was rather heavenly,like a paradise.

the river had steam going out of it,and in the middle was rather deep.

The three girl's undressed themselves and entered in the water.

"Woah it's so hot!"

Lucy exclaimed in awe.

Miraina was swimming down deep and back into the surface,soaking her hair completely.

"I know water's are heavenly."

Lucy took a glance at Miraina's body,noticed many scar's on her skin and a strange sword with wing's tattoo on her whole back

One rather big on her left breast,while small ones around her side's.

Lucy grew curious about the scar from her left breast.

"Um Miraina?"

Miraina hummed in response,combing her hair.

"Hmmm?"

Lyra perked her ear's up.

"Um how did you got that big scar on your breast?"

Lyra's bang's covered her face,darkening her eye's.

"I was stabbed there with a sword that made me die,not instantly but still."

Miraina still humming a random song,answered not bothered by the subject.

"And what about the tattoo?"

Lucy asked confused.

"Ethereal guild Mark."

Miraina answered continuing to hum a random song.

**Author note:imagine Miraina hum "I can't believe,I still receive so much affection from your side."**

"The reason everyone looked up to her as a hero,was because she gave her last breath to perform a technique and save everyone else,she was stabbed in her hearth yet she didn't died right away,a true Angel,that's what everyone in Ethereal called her."

Lyra managed to say while looking at the sky,Lucy was more interesed in Miraina's past,while Miraina was surprised by her word's.

"I seriously have an urge to ask what happened that day."

Lyra shooked her head.

"Sorry Mira-Sama we vowed to keep it secret."

Lucy and Miraina raised an eyebrow looking at the silverette in a confused manner.

"Vowed to who?"

Lyra looked right and left side before turning to Miraina back.

"To Ira-Sama and Lucifer-Sama."

Miraina shrugged her shoulder's,she had one more attempt,and it's name was Mavis.

"Whatever suit's yall only Ethereal Vowed?"

"Yes,why you ask?"

Miraina had a satisfied smirk on her face before turning her back.

"Curious that's all."

Miraina soaked her hair once again,Lucy did the same,and they went out of water to dress up.

**With Laxus and Aleksander.**

"I can't believe I let Mira slip out so easy!"

Aleksander shouted to no one in particular.

"You can't even notice when your girl leave's,that's just fail."

Laxus pointed out to the Raven haired boy who scoffed in response.

"Look who's talking,your crush left and you didn't bother to notice the it's you who fail to do a proper move here."

Aleksander growled at the lightning dragon slayer mage.

"ME?you waited 400 year's to get your gut's to kiss the girl you love!"

Laxus growled back at Aleksander.

"Psh,at least late than never,you aren't sane to let that girl go I mean. Look at her body GOD dude your stupid as the daylight,the boy's are like every time near her,and a man with some brain will get her faster than you will wake up."

Laxus was about to open his mouth, but closed it instantly.

Aleksander was right,he had to hurry.

"Look I know Mira sound's like a pain, but she tries to help you here,she has her way's,thought strange but still work."

Laxus nodded the boy had a point,his gaze averted at the three laughing figures coming on their side's.

Miraina wore a backless black shirt and black pant's along with high heel's.

While Lyra opted for something more revealing,she wore a strapless white dress,which was weird clothing for autumn.

Lucy had a purple long sleeve shirt with a blue skirt.

Aleksander gaped at the view of Miraina.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOUR MINE?!"

Aleksander shouted while looking at Miraina.

"Sort of,I don't remember stamping myself as "the propriety of Aleksander." So I don't really know."

Lyra and Lucy giggled at Miraina reaction.

Obviously Miraina still had wet hair, while the other two had it dried by the wind on their way back to their camp.

Aleksander jumped behind Miraina playing with her wet hair,not like she minded.

"Oh my God!too bad it's just me who can see this!"

Lyra squealed looking at the two newly formed couple.

Laxus stared at Aleksander,lost in his thought's.

Lucy worried about the older blonde lightning dragon slayer mage,tried to ask him what's wrong.

"Laxus are you alright?your spacing out."

Laxus looked at the blonde girl concerned face.

Aleksander was right in all point's,he had to hurry before anyone could get her.

And Miraina simply seemed to help in a way.

He decided to get closer to the girl before doing anything that he will regret in the near future.

"Nope,you were at the river?"

Lucy smiled and nodded and started telling him about the view of the river.

" -San showed us a river that had hot water!it was crystal clear and the beautiful tree's around it,was really beautiful."

Laxus nodded.

"Oh I see,seem's like you had fun,but you could tell me at least that you were going."

Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"Well you seemed all busy so we left a note and left."

Laxus sighed.

"I am just worried,that's all."

Lucy blushed at the sudden word's Laxus said.

Lucy never really talked to the lightning dragon slayer mage before this mission.

She heard from the people in the guild that Laxus was never caring for anyone,yet after the Tenriojima incident she changed her thought's about him,and after the grand magic games she looked up at the older blonde.

Miraina eavesdroped while looking from the corner of her eye's.

the brunette found it amusing how the older blonde mage was finally trying to do something with his crush.

Not like he wasn't doing it earlier.

"I gave to the dude a kick ass speech."

Aleksander hugged Miraina with a proud smirk on his face.

"Good needed it anyway,and this was rather not a woman job."

Miraina calmly stated while looking at the chatting blondes.

"Ok love bird's we have to got a hell of a long night of fighting!"

Lyra exclaimed loud enough for all four mage's

Miraina nodded and laid down to sleep,which it took her few second's.

Everyone sweat dropped at the speed the girl fall asleep.

Aleksander lifted the brunette and placed his arm under her head while he hugged her protectively,to his surprise the brunette warped her coat around both of them as a blanket.

Aleksander stared surprised at the brunette action as a memory came to him.

A rather harsh memory of Miraina.

**flashback**

A Raven haired woman and a red haired man were sitting on a table along with a Raven haired boy 2 red haired girl's and a Raven haired girl.

"Aleky you should apologize to Mirachi!she has feeling's you know."

Aleksander growled at his younger sister.

"Anastasia Miraina had to learn her place,without us she would be nothing."

As if on cue a knee Leigh brunette stood behind the Raven haired boy.

"Mirachi!I am sorry for Aleky's behavior."

Miraina averted her gaze to the Raven haired girl.

"Don't Aleksander."

Aleksander turned with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry hun I know I am right."

Miraina had a blank expression on her face,coldly answering the Raven haired boy statement.

"No Aleksander your 's you who are nothing without me around,if I will ever die I will drag everything along with me,and that mean's you as well,I am the reason you get your pocket money without asking your father for it,and I am the reason of your name in the continent,so it's you who will have to remember your place,because it's you who are nothing without me."

Miraina turned her heel and left to an unknown location,Lucifer and Ira had their eye's widened.

"I told you idiot,you had to apologize to Mirachi!"

Anastasia exclaimed.

"your officially just as stupid as your father Aleksander,you know Mira is not a morning person,and your stupidity made her snap,you expect that a girl like her to be listening to you?she faster will suicide rather do that."

The Raven haired woman stated to her son.

**end of flashback.**

Aleksander looked at the sleeping girl a small tear escaping his right eye.

"Your right I am absolutely nothing without you in my life."

Aleksander whispered kissing Miraina's forehead.

**FINALLY WE SEE DIANA WRITE A DAMN ROMANCE!**

**well for some reason I loved this chapter.**

**And Wow 3k word's 2chapter's in a row. **

**this is my compensation for my lateness.**

**so till next time.**

**DianaSawas~**


	16. Chapter 16 My Past My Pain My Love!

**diana rocks in her empty room!**

**Warnings there are cursing.**

**Ok this chapter is long based mostly on Miraina past,I thought to use lyrics for the first time in a story so tell me how it went!because I have an intention to use one before a lemon.**

**Speaking of Lemons.**

**My decision has been made,it's final and its aint gonna change.**

**LEMONS WILL BE UP PEOPLE!**

**(Hears the fans of Lalu lemon cheer while the others growl)**

**But do not worry!I care for all my readers so when the smut is about to begin there will be an announcement saying "lemon begins here scroll down if you don't want to read".**

**In other words in future this fic becomes M rated because...I just said why.**

**Other than that I got a cold.**

**Read on!sorry for lateness again my Mega bytes went poof!**

**I don't own fairy tail only the stuff you guys read made by me.**

Laxus noticed Lucy shivering and took his coat and warped around Lucy hugging her protectively,with attempt to warm up the blonde girl.

Soon he himself feel asleep,Lyra was watching for enemy's from afar.

Lyra did notice what Laxus had done just few minute's ago,she simply giggled,she found it amusing how Miraina and Aleksander cuddled togheter,and it was even more funny for her when she seen Laxus act like a prince charming for Lucy.

She sighed,she was bored half of the day to look at 4 sleeping people.

**'Lyra go to sleep Cobra and Liones are watching.'**

Miraina spoke into Lyra's mind.

Lyra turned confused at the brunette companion,she only nodded and went to sleep.

Miraina sneezed closer to Aleksander closing her eye's returning to her sleep.

the night had fallen,the brunette growled when she felt some one or something dragging her coat to wake her up.

"Liones go to hell let me sleep."

A lion that was double size of a normal lion started dragging Miraina.

"Wake up princess it's night."

Miraina opened her eye's sitting up looking around.

"Use your alarm clock."

The Lion nodded and let out a loud lion growl,making everyone except Miraina and Lyra to stand up straight.

"What the hell?!"

Aleksander and Laxus shouted in unison.

"Thank you Liones,tell Cobra that he may go back,your dismissed as well."

Miraina calmly stated not bothered by the confused male's.

"Best alarm clock,it free's you from any toilet problem's."

Lyra calmly stated while running her hand's around her hair.

"It will give you a diarrhea only thinking about it."

Aleksander sighed in relief knowing it was just Miraina's lion companion.

"Glad to be helping your stomach disturbances!"

Miraina exclaimed standing up.

"Stupid brunette,you could have waked up everyone else normally."

Laxus growled at the brunette companion,Lucy looked confused at the sky.

"I could swear something was hugging me earlier."

Lucy voiced out her thought's.

Miraina stared at Laxus intently before turning to Lucy.

"Laxus was hugging you,you were cold at the gorilliatic gentleman here tried to warm you up."

Aleksander and Lyra shook their head's while Miraina looked at Laxus with an proud boss Smirk.

"Stop butting in my mind old hag."

Laxus hissed at the brunette who was sending a dark aura.

Aleksander stared at the two glaring mage's one sending a dark Aura.

Then an idea popped in his mind.

He turned around Miraina with great force and slammed his lip's into her's,she gasped from the sudden turn,and Aleksander took it as a chance to slid his tongue in her mouth.

He ran his hand's around Miraina's back which was naked due to the backless shirt.

When they parted,Miraina was gaping for air like a fish,while Aleksander hugged Miraina dropping his head on her shoulder mouthing Laxus few word's.

"You own me bro."

Laxus raised an eyebrow,before it hit him,he nodded as thank's,Aleksander broke the hug looking at the confused brunette.

"That was for?"

Miraina asked confused.

"Nothing I just felt like kissing a princess."

Miraina just sighed forgetting about Laxus earlier.

"You have a dangerous mind."

**Author note:~it's in your eyes~it's in your mind,blame another song here dangerous mind by within temptation!yes I am a within temptation fan. Well silent force album only for now,the howling from hearth of everything is good to.**

"You bet I am princess!"

Aleksander exclaimed with a proud smirk on his face.

"They are coming."

Lyra calmly stated.

Miraina's expression changed into one of a cold killer.

"May the soul's die today rest in chaos."

Laxus and Lucy raised an eyebrow staring at the brunette companion,

Aleksander copying brunette's expression staring into the distance.

"Order's Lucy-sama?"

Aleksander and Miraina asked in unison,Lyra just smiled at the seriousness the two possessed.

Lucy just sighed,Laxus raised an eyebrow looking like to alien's.

"do what your best at."

Lucy simply stated,Aleksander averted his gaze at the brunette companion who was staring into right side.

"Lyra take your wolves and go to the west,with your speed the enemy won't have enough to react,Laxus and Lucy take east and South,with your lightning the enemy will be out in no time,while me and Aleksander will take north,the enemy's are a close range fighter's so for each of us it's an upper hand.

Lyra nodded and disappeared,Laxus had an arched eyebrow.

"why the hell do I need to listen your order's?"

Miraina shot a glance and returned her gaze into the distance.

"Simply because I do."

Miraina calmly stated,a big black magical circle appeared under Miraina and Over Miraina head,while Aleksander had a crimson red circle that appeard exactly same location.

"Take Over,Demon Of Hell..."

Aleksander and Miraina shouted in unison.

"Devil's Daughter!"

Miraina shouted.

"Devil's Son!"

Aleksander shouted.

Miraina was engulfed with a black glow when the light died,her brunette knee Leigh hair was now short and black a long strand covering her right eye completely,her clothes were changed into a one piece leather suit,that put her curves in evidence.

**Author note:one piece...Namikaze...why the hell it lands sounding like OP Manga?**

Aleksander was also engulfed with a crimson red glow but he wasn't really changed he had only extra guard's on his shoulder,chest,knee, and arm's.

Lucy dragged Laxus by his Arm onto the other side letting the two fight.

"Old time's Mi-Chan."

Aleksander stated calmly looking at now some approaching figures.

"Yeah,though your Magical Energy is visibly lower than back then."

Miraina calmly stated marching forward stretching her arm's wide.

Aleksander sighed and marched behind Miraina.

"Star of Death."

Miraina calmly chanted as a big black star like magical circle appeared in the sky.

"Star of life."

Aleksander chanted as a white star like magical circle appeared under the black circle.

The both magical circle started to release an dark energy taking out half of the creature's into it.

the creatures had bone wing's and red skin.

The creature's charged with speed at the two now raven haired mage's.

One jumping behind Miraina trying to land a fist on her back.

But he was send flying by none other than Aleksander.

"Filthy creature Like you have no damn right to even be near her!"

Aleksander growled angrily at the very unconscious creature.

"My my...it's soooooooo Ira and Lucifer here."

Miraina chuckled looking at the Raven haired boy.

"I have to protect my princess!"

Miraina just sweat dropped before turning back to what she was doing.

"Fire Rain!"

As Aleksander chanted 3 big red magical circle's appeared in the sky releasing fire ball's,setting the land's on fire as well as the creature's.

The creature's we're defeated but the land's were still burning.

"Water palace prison"

Miraina chanted and a blue circle appeared infront of her,wave's coming out from it,forming into a palace like form.

**With Laxus and Lucy**

Laxus was burning all the creature's using his lightning creating a rain of thunder,while Lucy with the help of Aquarius whom was using the near by river and as well with the help of Gemini turning into Lucy summoning another 2 spirit's which we're Leo and Capricorn,attacking from all the side's,Lucy also used her whip Flueve D'Etoiles to attack as well.

**Author note:did I got her whip name right?**

Laxus watched from afar how the blonde celestial Mage was fighting,he was surprised that she could stand on her own leg's,well sort of.

she was able to summon out 4 spirit's out and she had another 2 that came into their own magic fighting in another side.

he was even more surprised when he seen the blonde girl fight beside her spirit's using a strange whip.

Laxus's enemy's were long ago wiped away courtesy of his thunder magic,he was about to jump to help the fellow blonde girl but stopped his track's when he seen that his help was no longer needed.

Lucy's enemy's were wiped swiftly by Aquarius water attack,and the remaining enemy's were taken care by the bare hand's specialist Leo and Capricorn,while Gemini and Lucy herself were doing a synchronous movements using their whip.

**Author note:I don't know if their are bare hands specialist,but so far Leo and Capricorn seems to fight without using some weapon,if we remove the ring Leo this is made up don't eat me,a fic it's supposed to be a original yeah,sorry if I don't get something right.**

**with Lyra.**

There was a reason why Miraina was calling Lyra the southern wolf,and it was certainly for her abilities to turn into a Wolf and summon an army of wolves.

All the creature's were wiped swiftly by the over sized wolves that were running around the place biting the flesh of the strange creature's.

Lyra along with certain 3 blonde's were Miraina personal guard's and student's,Miraina was always like a mother to everyone in the guild,and the most painful was to her top student's,the the blonde twins that were trained in high ranked swordmanship and healing technique's,while the younger relative to the twin's was trained in long range wind skill's,Miraina's signature technique's,while Lyra herself had a harsh psychical training along with Aleksander sister Anastasia.

Though Miraina's top student's did bear the pain of losing the loving motherly figure they moved on for her heritage she left for them.

their life's.

But Aleksander took the hit the worst,that was as well as the reason Ethereal kept away every single information about that day away from the brunette.

Lyra watched the nothing left of the creature's and turned her heel back to camp.

**In the camp.**

Aleksander and Miraina sat togheter,Aleksander arm's warped around the brunette waist,while his head was resting over her head,Miraina rested her head on his chest,She stared at the sky lost in her memories as a song brought memories of her parents.

**author note:pink-family to say some of the flash back is part of my own past,yeah I have a very dark certainly my childhood is not the best memory,so yeah,and sorry if my life is to sad for your liking,and sorry that I brought any of you into the tears,well certainly I did myself recalling them,my stories have at least a little of real life touch,the italic underlined text are the lyrics.**

**Flashback**

_Momma Please Stop Cryin,_

_I Can't Stand The Sound,_

_Your Pain Is Painful And It's Tearin' Me Down._

A crying silver haired woman with sky blue eyes,was crying sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom crying river's while covering her mouth to suppress the sound's.

A 5 year's old little shoulder Leigh brown haired girl with big brown eye's entered the bathroom,her innocent eye's instantly averting to the silver haired woman that was curled in a ball,her mascara that was forming waterfall's form's on her cheek's,the little girl approached her mother kneeling near her asking with an innocent voice of a kid.

"Mommy why are you crying?did dad do to you something?"

The woman averted her gaze at the little girl,more tear's streaming down.

"Please Mira Leave me."

The little girl raised her eyebrow's looking surprised at her mother.

"But Mommy your crying and crying alone is not good come out!"

"GET OUT."

the little girl felt a stab on her hearth as she saw the crying woman,she stood up holding back her tear's exiting the bathroom.

**Author note:that was...the first time I seen her crying,I never thought that she could cry,she is always acting strong,painful I swear.**

_I Hear Glasses Breaking As I Sit Up In My Bed,_

_I Told Dad You Didn't Mean Those Nasty Thing's You Said._

A 6 year's old girl sat up on the bed staring at the window,curled in a ball muttering 4 word's as a mantra's

"Tomorow will be better,tomorow will be will be better."

Covering her little ear's out from the sound of the breaking glasses and plates,and yelling woman and man.

Tear's streaming down from her cheek's,she hated the sound it was the most painful to her,family fighting for what seemed to her as pointless to fight over.

**Author note:they fought every day for pointless I hate that sound,when I heard anyone from my family fight, I always started shivering,it's my only weakness,I can give my life with eyes closed,but that yelling sound eats me inside out.**

_You Fight About Money,_

_'Bout Me And My Brother,_

_And This I Come Home To This Is My Shelter._

"YOU ALWAYS WASTE MONEY,YOU COULD WORRY ABOUT MIRA FOR A LITTLE!"

A man yelled from the next room while the little 6 year's girl tried to cover her little ear's

"YOUR TO SPEAK!?YOU COULD AT LEAST BE HOME LIKE A FATHER FOR HER!"

A woman shouted back to the yelling man.

the little girl had tear's streaming down from her eye's.

She was smart for her 6 year's,she knew what her parents were doing.

"SHUT UP YOU DRESS LIKE A LOW TYPE OF WOMAN INFRONT OF YOUR DAUGHTER!YOU AREN'T THERE TO TEACH HER YOU ONLY CARE FOR YOURSELF."

Another glass breaking was heard,while the little girl hugged her little Teddy bear that had a smaller Teddy bear in it's hand's.

"LIKE YOU COULD TEACH SOMETHING BETTER YOUR ALWAYS AT YOUR LOW WOMAN'S,PLEASING YOUR OWN NASTY NEED'S,WASTING ALL THE MONEY WE DO TOGHETER."

the woman yelled back.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU TEACH OUR KID,YOU TELL HER SOME STUFF THAT SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW AT THAT KIND OF AGE."

the man yelled back.

"SO?!A KID HAS TO KNOW WHEREABOUTS OF IT'S PARENTS,I AM JUST TELLING THE TRUTH!"

The woman yelled back,The man growled and another glass breaking sound was heard.

"SO?SO!?YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT THE PAIN YOU WILL CREATE TO HER?!NOW IT'S YOU WHO IS SELFISH!"

The man yelled back to the woman,the little girl covered her little body with blanket,forcing herself to sleep.

_It Ain't Easy Growing Up In World War III,_

_Never Knowin What Love Could Be,_

_You'll See I Don't Want My Love Destroy Me Like It Has Done To My Family._

The 6 year Miraina sat on the floor looking at the man and woman that wasn't paying attention to each other,a silver haired woman sat on the right side of the coach while a chocolate brown haired slightly bald man sat in the left side away from the woman.

They always sat away from each other,never touching each other,the little girl was smart enough to figure out that it wasn't right,she seen her friend's parent's hugging their children,having a small family hug,she found it sad that they didn't show any affection to her,she looked at the window tear's streaming down her little cheek's,the man popped hes head out of the paper work he was reading and writing to look at the silently crying girl,he looked at the woman whom was busy reading a woman's magazine.

"Ailena,I can see your to damn busy to even notice your own kid crying."

little Miraina noticing that she started to cry wiped her tear's away,the woman averted her eye's to the little girl.

"Why are you crying Miraina?"

Little Miraina turned to her mother her eye's puffy and red because of the crying,giving a sad smile.

"It's nothing Mommy."

The man arched an eyebrow.

"People don't cry for nothing princess."

The man said sweetly to the little girl,whom just shook her head.

"It's nothing don't worry!"

But the girl felt tear's gathering again she acted as if she was playing with toy's trying to get her mind out from the subject.

_Can We Work It Out?_

_Can We Be A Family?_

_Promise I Will Be Better,_

_Mommy I Will Do Anything,_

A 7 year's waist Leigh brunette walked around the empty house,her parents left on two different side's leaving her alone home,like always's,she was getting used to this,the lone feeling,she looked around the visibly dirty house and started to do the cleaning.

in the time of noon her mother came cooking something and leave to her room,without saying a word.

_Can We Work It Out?_

_Can We Be A Family?_

_I Promise I Will Be Better,_

_Daddy Please Don't Leave._

"LEAVE TO HER!YOU HAVE NO SHAME CALLING HER IN OUR HOME!LEAVE TAKE YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

The silver haired woman yelled at the brown haired man.

"AT LEAST SHE KNOWS HER PLACE!"

The man yelled throwing a plate,the woman Dodge throwing another plate,but this time they had no idea that the little girl watched from the door step,begging under her breath for them to stop.

the woman was first to notice the silently crying and praying girl,she grabbed her by the arm running to an empty room locking the door,and leaning by the door to keep it closed.

"Everything is going to be alright,stop crying."

The woman stated to the little girl.

When the girl hearth race was starting to calm down,it had started to race again.

_Daddy Please Stop Yellin',_

_I Can't Stand The Sound,_

This time the man was knocking at the window yelling at the little girl to open the window.

"STOP YELLING AT HER LIKE A LUNATIC YOU ARE!YOUR SCARING HER!"

_Make Mama Stop Cryin',_

_Cuz' I Need You Around,_

10 year old Miraina with a shoulder Leigh hair stared blankly at her mother whom was crying in a corner silently.

Crying for their loss.

_My Mama She Loves You,_

_No Matter What She Says It's True,_

_I Know That She Hurts You,_

_But Remember I Love You Too,_

The 10 year old Miraina Watched how the Silver haired woman Cursed her Dead Father.

Staring at the window holding any tear's that we're about to fall keeping a strong face.

**author note:dad died less than half of the year after their biggest and last fight(_after daddy don't leave)_I was 9 back then,I loved him true and I love my mother no matter what she says,but I am more of the cold type,not showing my affection,not like some one does to me lol,from here down it's not not part of my life. **

_I Ran Away Today,_

_Ran From The Noise,_

_Ran Away,_

_Don't Wanna Go Back To That Place,_

_But Don't Have No Choice,_

_No Way,_

A 15 Year's wrist level brunette ran around the snow,running away from a fairly decent little house.

After few day's she collapsed on an frozen river.

But to her help a 10 year's old red head approached worried over the collapsed brunette.

"Hey miss you ok?"

The little girl shake the brunette awake.

The brunette groaned signaling that she's ok.

"Who are you kid?kids aren't suppose to be here."

The brunette announced the little Red head.

"I am Ivy!and I am not alone my sisters are with me!do you want some water?"

The brunette blinked confused,she did remember that she ran away,but where she was?

"One,I am Miraina,Two you aren't suppose to be so kind to strangers and three where I am?"

Ivy put her arm's on her hip's with a bossy pose.

"One,nice to meetcha,two,you just sounded like mom,and I am trying to help you here,three,Lily and Ana might know,comies!"

The little girl started dragging the brunette with a crazy amount of power that was strange for a 10 years old kid.

_It Ain't Easy Growin' Up In World War III ,_

_Never Knowin' What Love Could Be,_

_Well I've Seen,_

_I Don't Want Love To Destroy Me Like It Did My Family,_

18 year's old Miraina stared from the second floor at a certain raven haired boy,jealousy taking over as she seen the group of girls around the boy.

"Holy crack Aleksander can you hold em all?"

Miraina smirking teased the boy,trying to get out her jealousy.

"Don't Worry Princess,I will take them easily and on top of that make you scream my name!"

Something hard hit Aleksander Head,

It was not Miraina,

But it was Ira his mother.

"Say what kiddo?since when you are a pervert?"

A sadistic laugh came from the woman's back.

"Oh God Ira we are speaking about MY little creations here,obviously our kid's are pervert."

Miraina also joined in the laughter.

"You know what they say,first kid looks like mother but has the personality of the father."

The red haired man nodded agreeing with the brunette.

_Can We Work It Out?_

_Can We Be A Family?_

_I Promise I'll Be Better,_

_Mommy I'll Do Anything,_

**Author note:the following one is real,the pose I fall asleep was sooooooooooo awkward.**

A 12 year old Miraina was nursing her mother whom could not move,trying to figure out her disease,she didn't sleep 3 day's and Night's,while looking at her peacefully sleeping mother she finally feel asleep,but in a strange position,her head was touching the ground while her leg's we're over the mountain of blanket's,making her look like a standing position but instead of legs stand was head stand.

"Poor kid,God."

The well feeling woman said while looking worried at the brunette girl.

Miraina shot up and laid back to sleep normally.

**Author note:best nap ever whole day till 21:00 same hour when my head kicked with her disease,the pills doctor was telling her to take was the whole problem HA smarty pants at 12.**

_Can We Work It Out?_

_Can We Be A Family?_

_I Promise I Will Be Better,_

_Daddy Please Don't Leave, _

17 old Miraina Stared at a Grave.

Sadness taking over her soul.

it was her father grave.

She saw a silver haired woman come closer to the grave.

She recognized her,it was her mother.

The one she ran away when she was 15.

"Long time Yo,recognize me?"

Miraina said to the silver haired woman.

"Mirka why did you run away?"

Miraina turned her heel looking at her mother from her shoulder.

"Simply because everyone has their limit,it was this or suicide,I choose this."

With that she left.

_In Our Family Portrait, _

_We Look Pretty Happy ,_

_Let's Play Pretend,_

_Let's Act Like It Comes Naturally,_

Miraina stared at a family photo,a photo that brought her a small smile,it was her,her mother and father having a laugh.

She missed them but she couldn't go back there.

_I Don't Have To Split The Holidays,_

_I Don't Want Two Addresses,_

_I Don't Want A Step Brother anyways, _

_And I Don't Want My Mom To Have To Change Her Last Name,_

Miraina glanced at the opening guild door's revealing a silver haired woman.

Lucifer approached the woman knowing who she is.

"How may We help you miss?"

The woman averted her eye's at the red headed man.

"My Name is Ailena I am searching for my daughter Miraina is she here?"

"She's not just here she own's this place and ground."

Aleksander came out of nowhere voicing out his thoughts.

"Very nice joke kid."

Ailena said to Aleksander turning back to Lucifer.

Miraina intently watched everything from second floor.

"your guts can't believe that my sexy butt owns this place?well 3 year's is enough to do alot with some brain you know."

Miraina casually stated from the second floor,while Ailena had eyes wide in shock.

"Princess this 25 year's chick said that she's your mom!"

Aleksander shouted to Miraina,while Miraina just face palmed.

"She's 47 idiot,and she is my mother,God."

Aleksander and Lucifer blinked once,twice,thrice,nope they didn't process it well,at first glance the woman didn't even look like her 40s,Miraina did a back flip landing with grace in front of the trio.

The woman averted her gaze at her daughter body,Miraina wore a Dress that was looking like an armor decorated with pink flowers by side's,her cleavage being well put in evidence,decently tough.

the dress reached her knee,by her sides was a pair of swords,their hilt having a ribbon tied one blue while the other pink.

Her knee Leigh hair was tied in a high pony tail with a lovely pink ribbon.

Miraina stared blankly at the woman,as if knowing what she was about to say.

"They probably have give you the place because you look like a slut,or you just fucked the owner."

Lucifer and Aleksander had their eye's wide,Ira,Anastasia,Lilith and Ivy heard it aswell since they where not to far.

"what ever your butt feels like comm-"

Miraina was interrupted by himself Aleksander.

"Say what old hag?!what gives you the damn right to insult her?!"

Ailena stared at the Raven haired boy.

"I am her mother so I have the full rig-"

This time Ailena was interrupted by Lucifer.

"Excuse me miss but unfortunately you have no right to even be near her..."

Aleksander took a fighting stance standing infront of Miraina.

"Low Miraina...2 at a time?"

At this Aleksander snapped,he charged with speed at the silver haired woman trying to land a fist on her.

some snow like energy started to dance around Ailena,Miraina noticing that smirked evily.

"Aleksander back off,no fight...yet..."

Aleksander clicked his tongue and stood beside Miraina.

"Your purpose of coming here again?

Miraina calmly asked the silver haired woman.

"I am getting married in few month's and I need help so I demand for you to come."

"No."

Ailena blinked staring at the brunette.

"I never asked your decision."

Miraina blankly stared at the woman,while the 4 female's stood behind Miraina ready to jump and protect their angel.

"I never said that I care."

Ailena growled raising her palm.

"Winter cold kiss!"

Ailena chanted a white magical circle appeared infront of Miraina Warping the Brunette into an ice wire,yet the brunette was finally growing irritated by her Mother stupidity,snapped her fingers,transforming herself into water.

"Look I had a good mood this morning before you poop out of heavenly blue,now get out of MY GUILD before I throw you out myself."

The woman not realizing the meaning of her words,scoffed.

"What can you do bitch?!WINTER DEATH!"

A rain of snow flakes made of ice touched Miraina skin,the girl finally grew tired and the earlier comment pissed her off.

"I dance with the waves,I fly with the winds,MIRACLE OF WAVE AND WIND!"

The Ice that was on Miraina skin shattered in Many pieces while a tornado of water came shooting at the silver haired woman sending her flying outside of the guild.

But that didn't stop the woman at all.

She came back inside charging right away at the brunette with two blades in her hand's,Miraina having her guard off got cut by her sides.

Aleksander knew,Miraina was holding back her straight,she didn't want to fight her mother.

But the woman was ready to kill her,he shot a beam of purple light at the silver haired woman.

"Leave out of this place range,if you want to live you old hag."

Aleksander growled at the silver haired woman,the woman just clicked her tongue and left.

Miraina marched to the second floor with an expressionless face.

for anyone who didn't know her close enough would have said it was normal.

but Aleksander knew she was about to sit in a dark corner away from anyone and cry her hearth out silently.

He silently followed her behind and he was right,when light didn't reach the second floor Miraina feel on her knee's bursting in tear's.

It was another stab on her hearth,she expected her mother be proud that she stood on her own leg's,leading the way to light to other people as well.

But instead she insulted her in all the mean's,lowering her.

Aleksander did pity the brunette,he knew her past very well after he barge in her house reading her novel,taking a better understanding of her decision's,he hugged her from her back trying to comfort the hysterical crying girl.

"Mira stop it,your harming yourself let's get your injury fixed."

Aleksander stood up standing in front of her giving a hand to brunette.

she took it still hichuping standing up,he smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder,she just blushed looking away.

_In Our Family Portrait We Look Pretty Happy,_

_We Look Pretty Normal, _

_Let's Go Back To That,_

Miraina looked at her guild member's how they cheerfully party,it was her 19 birthday,she missed her family but this one was better.

_In Our Family Portrait We Look Pretty Happy ,_

_Let's Play Pretend,_

_Act Like It Goes Naturally,_

A silver haired woman entered in the guild halls with a Raven haired man and a silver haired boy.

It was Ailena.

Aleksander noticed the woman right away but Lucifer signaled him to stay still while he signaled Ira to keep Miraina wherever she was.

But to late,Miraina had already seen her,she was doing her paper work not to far from guild door's.

"Your deal here miss?"

Anastasia came out from nowhere asking Ailena.

"I wonder too,suicidal I swear."

Miraina voice beamed out from the corner she was sitting.

Miraina was slightly drunk after the party they had last night.

her mother turned to Miraina with guilty eye's.

"I am sorry Mirka...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ira stopped searching Miraina in the second floor as she heard her voice,going down fear writen on her face.

No one knew how Miraina was drunk,except Anastasia and Aleksander.

Whom the said two were relaxed about it.

"What ever you say metal head,who's the gorilla?"

Miraina said with a little venom in her voice gesturing at the black haired man.

"My husband,his name is Seil,this is my little boy Kein."

Miraina shook her head sighing,approaching and kneeling infront of the kid,running her hand around his hair.

"Don't do what you have done to me and Mairin mom,it's your only chance to repay your mistakes."

Ira and Lucifer looked in shock at the brunette gesture.

"She's so kind,she would be a great mother,she forgave her own mother for all mistakes."

Lucifer whispered to Ira whom nodded in agreement.

_In Our Family Portrait We Look Pretty Happy,_

_(Can We Work It Out?_

_Can We Be A Family?)_

_We Look Pretty Normal,_

_Let's Go Back To That,_

_(I Promise I'll Be Better,_

_Mommy I'll Do Anything)_

With time the silver haired woman was making more visits to the brunette guild along with her kid,who was enjoying the company of the brunette,whom to his point was like a second Mommy.

"It's unbelievable how forgiving she is."

Anastasia whispered to her brother.

"she's 's doing that for kid's sake,try's to give him the family she didn't had."

"AUNTIEEEEEEEEEE MIRKAAAAAAAAA!"

The brunette and rest if the guild looked at the chocolate haired girl whom was shouting from the guild door way.

"God stop shouting Nailey."

A blonde woman said to the 9 year old girl.

But to her dismay the kid didn't heard her she was already crushing Miraina in a Hug.

"Mairin!"

Ailena voiced out.

"That's right mom that's the sexy me,now where is the fellow ex-scarecrow step sis?"

The blonde woman said to Ailena.

"family gathering what the hell."

Miraina muttered under her breath.

"Oh she became a fellow sexy I see,still virgin hun?I hope no cuz I want a cousin for my little girl here."

Mairin said with a wink to Miraina whom choked on her own saliva.

"What the hell are you two and the pervert stupidity marriage crap?"

Miraina managed to say,while the two woman's burst in a laughter.

_In Our Family Portrait We Look Pretty Happy,_

_(Can We Work It Out?_

_Can We Be A Family?)_

_Let's Play Pretend Act And Like It Comes So Naturally _

_(I Promise I Will Be Better,_

_Daddy Please Don't Leave)_

Miraina looked at her mother and step sister chatting happily at one side of the guild with the step father,she was 19 now,her mother and step sister started to hang around her guild more and more since their kids loved to be around the twins and the brunette herself.

Miraina wished that her father was there instead of that man there,but he was no longer alive.

_In Our Family Portrait We Look Pretty Happy,_

_(Can We Work It Out?_

_Can We Be A Family?)_

_We Look Pretty Normal,_

_Let's Go Back To That,_

_(I Promise I'll Be Better,_

_Daddy Please Don't Leave)_

_Daddy Don't Leave,_

_Daddy Don't Leave,_

_Daddy Don't Leave,_

_Turn Around Please,_

_Remember That The Night You Left You Took My Shining Star? _

Miraina was taking glances between the new step father and Lucifer.

She didn't like the new father,he was Arrogant and tried to order her around.

She Missed her old family,yes they we're fighting but she had fun when they were getting along,her father never dared to order her around,he was the only one that truly loved her,while her mother just lost her sanity after his death.

She was bored her student's or how she loved to call them her kids went on missions,Lucifer sat near the brunette patting her head like she is his child.

"Why so lonely princess?"

He sweetly asked the brunette,Lucifer was exactly like her father,he always called her princess every time being there near her,like her father was,Ira was also a mother to her,one she didn't had.

"Bored that's all."

But Lucifer wasn't satisfied with the answer,he knew the brunette,on her bored time she would have thrown a party,despite the fact that she was always complaining about it.

"Shit head said something again didn't he?"

Lucifer asked the brunette whom nodded and sighed.

"Something along the lines that my clothing is wrong and I should wear something that show's less skin."

Lucifer took a look at Miraina from head to toe before answering.

"You wear armor what's wrong with that?plus take Aleksander and start dancing with him like you do with Ira and Ana."

Miraina Smirked slyly before turning her head to the Raven haired boy,whispering her plan into his ear,whom the boy nodded with an equal evil smirk.

_Daddy Don't Leave,_

_Daddy Don't Leave,_

_Daddy Don't Leave,_

_Don't Leave Us Here Alone,_

_Mom Will Be Nicer,_

_I'll Be So Much Better,_

_I'll Tell My Brother Oh,_

_I Won't Spill The Milk At Dinner,_

Miraina and Aleksander danced togheter,Miraina changing her clothes into something more relaxing,soon the whole guild stopped whatever they whey doing to look at the dancing teen's,way to close for some,her mother and step sister along with the step father had their jaw touching the ground,the guild beamed with beats of music,everyone was gaping at the view,The first time Miraina seen to have fun.

Ailena and Mairin eye's widened when they seen Aleksander running his hands around Miraina belly,her back facing him,his head on her neck,Lucifer burst in a laughter when he seen what reaction the three had,her step father stood in front of her with a scolding intention,stopping the music,Aleksander rose his head from her neck,slightly angered that his only chance of being close to her without getting kicked.

"Problem?"

Miraina asked the man,her eye's slightly annoyed,she enjoyed her dance,even though it was a plan to annoy the man.

"Your dancing like a slut with a boy that is way to close to you!"

The both teen raised their eyebrows.

"My deal what I do,you aint my pops so go to wherever you where."

Miraina calmly stated.

"I am and YOU HAVE TO Listen to me!"

Aleksander not breaking the position started to Laugh like an evil maniac.

"Hell broke free pall."

Miraina let out a smirk that was screaming bloody murder.

Yorumi took the two kids out of guild,knowing that Miraina mood darkened.

"say what?"

Miraina freeing herself from Aleksander grip made one step forward,placing a palm in front of her face,instantly wind making the man fly mid-air.

"Let me remind you,YOU are NOT my father,my father would have never called me a slut,he would never rise his voice at me,and you will never take his place,one man took the vacant spot and it's not you,and you are not in the posture to order me around,you stand on my ground,on my sweat and money,nor you mother or Mairin are in the standard of power to be even near as strong as that."

Miraina dropped the man on the ground,who was scared for his life.

"PARTY PEOPLE MIRAINA IS IN THE MOOD FOR SOME NOISE!"

Every one cheered at brunette decision,music starting to play again.

"Now let's resume!"

Miraina exclaimed to Aleksander who was in shock.

"You want to?with me?"

Miraina nodded.

"Heck yeah I have the most sexy girl in the guild dancing with me,best day ever."

Aleksander said with a smirk placing his hands around her waist,dancing on the beats of music.

The two women glance with horror at the brunette,Lucifer just felt pride to the girl,she considered him a father,She was a treasure to him and his family.

_I'll Be So Much Better,_

_I'll Do Everything Right,_

_I'll Be Your Little Girl Forever,_

_I'll Go To Sleep At Night._

Her Mother watched how happily Miraina chatted with Anastasia and Aleksander time to time burst into a laughter,she felt pride that her girl raised high to the sky's.

Anastasia left to the bar leaving the two alone.

"Aleksander...I had a dream."

Aleksander hummed in response confused.

"And it was about?"

Miraina's face darkened covered by her bang's.

"It was one of the rare ones."

Aleksander turned his head instantly changing his expression.

"What it was?"

Miraina turned away not wanting to meet his eye's.

"...I...will...Die..."

Aleksander widened his eye's moving near Miraina.

"What?how?When?"

"2 way's disease,and stab on I survive one I die the second one,seems like it's the end for me."

Aleksander cupped her face in his hands turning her face to him,tear's streaming down her face.

"It was just a dream!dream's can be fake,you won't die,you will grow old have lot of kid's and rule this place till your death!"

He hugged the brunette,caressing her back in a comforting manner.

"Aleksander...if something happens with me...I leave all my owning to you including the guild...if you don't want it leave it to Lucifer..."

he hugged her tightly kissing her neck,himself feeling a pain in his chest.

**End Of Flashback**

Aleksander saw that the brunette was in some sort of trance he kissed her neck to wake her up.

"What?"

Aleksander took a better look and saw small tear's escaping her eye's,he looked at her worried.

"I am going to kiss you senseless if your going to cry you know I can do that."

Miraina gulped and nodded,Aleksander smirked their heads turned the two blondes figures.

Laxus had a very peacefully sleeping Lucy in his arm's,smirking.

"How on-"

Miraina trailed off,Aleksander continued.

"-Hell you did that?"

Laxus smirked wider.

**Cliff hanger!how on holy hell!how that happeneh!**

**Replies now people! I hope this super long chapter been a good compensation,my phones got Internet again!**

**Ruka-Yuuya:1)I know that just popped out of heavenly blue laugh so hard XD hope you liked this chapter as well!2)Haha one chapter is planed to be a full crack about spirit world,not really of a huge Lalu but still.**

**Killer Moon Lover:I know I know,I will get some Lalu very soon.**

**TheBlackSeaReaper:when they return back to guild.**

**Asa Nakamura:chill Miraina kills me already here,**

**WAIT FOR NEXT UPDATES!**

**Ja ne! Sayonara Minna!**


	17. Chapter 17 Returning Home

**Laluess today people! Ok we get to know how that happened!**

**Lucifer:Miraina doesn't own the world and Diana doesn't own fairy tail.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Blink

Blink

Blink

Glare

Stare

"WHAT THE HOLY CRACKING HELL!"

the two demon mage's shouted in unison.

"God shut up you will wake her up."

A Thunder Mage hissed at two.

"How on goddess of the great evil that happened!"

A brunette with knee Leigh hair shouted.

"Well it happened like this."

The lightning mage began.

**Author note:let the Lalu fan intake this moment!lol just sounded like a funeral.**

Laxus and Lucy we're on their way back to camp,keeping a slower pace,due to fact that a certain celestial spirit mage was slow,for a lightning mage pace though.

"Blondie your slow."

The said girl pouted.

"Your blonde yourself,and I am tired."

Laxus looked away hiding a mischievous smirk before turning to Lucy,picking her up bridal style,which earned a nice cute yelp and a tomato red blush.

"L-L-Laxus w-what a-are y-you d-doing?"

Laxus smirked even wider.

"Well Blondie you said your tired,so I am helping you out,you can sleep in my arm's I know you like that."

If the blush Lucy had could go anymore red then probably it would,and if Laxus could get a more mischievous smirk than the one he had he probably would.

But he had a point even thought it was just for teasing,she DID like there,it was warm and safe.

Lost in his dreamland about the future he will have with the girl that was sleeping in his arm's...WAIT SLEEPING?Laxus shot a glance at the peacefully sleeping Lucy,he almost had an urge to lean and kiss the slightly parted cherry pink lip's of her's.

**Author note:*author smirks behind the background*blame a Ehm weird but awesome song,Dan Balan-justify gave me perverted ideas about Lalu.**

The blonde girl stirred in his arm's,getting closer to his chest,her hand's near her face.

his urge was growing by each second,and the fact that her cleavage was pushed against his chest,was turning him on.

He was pushing the thoughts to a side before he could do something.

**author note:which the author and her readers WANT IT!**

finally arriving to the camp.

**End of flashback.**

Miraina and Aleksander tilted their head to a side.

"Pervert."

Miraina voiced out.

"I like that."

Miraina let out a "huh" sound as she looked at her boyfriend,who has mischievous smirk on his face.

Laxus placed Lucy on one of the bed rolls which he guessed it was Miraina's.

Miraina averted her eyes to Aleksander who had a bigger smirk.

"O princess~"

Aleksander said to Miraina.

"Oh Shit."

Miraina shot up and attempted to run away.

Take note:attempted.

But as swift as she spoke she was caught by himself Aleksander who still had that mischievous smirk.

Pinning down the brunette on the ground,placing a hand in the middle of her chest to keep her there.

"Trying to run away from your fate?no no no my princess,your stuck as glue with me here."

Miraina swallowed hard,as the Raven haired boy started to laugh.

"God that was priceless."

Laxus stated while laughing.

"Oh my goddess make out season!am I late or in time?"

Lyra came out from the bushes smirking.

"Curse the pervert's."

Miraina muttered under her breath as she stood up.

"I am watching,now I hope that I won't find action here tomorow morning."

Miraina once again spoke up.

Aleksander had a face of dissapoint as he saw Miraina go slowly away.

Laxus laid near Lucy hugging her protectively.

"That's evil."

Aleksander muttered under his breath.

Lyra laid down near the fire place swiftly falling asleep.

Soon everyone fell asleep except one brunette girl and a Raven haired boy who was watching the brunette from his sleeping place.

**In the morning**

Lucy stirred only to feel two familiar strong arm's around her small wrist's.

She opened her eye's and saw...chest...

She raised her head,and saw...a blonde blob...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Laxus."

She whispered slowly,then smiled sweetly,she didn't realize it,but now she did realize that he was there to protect her,she sneezed closer to his chest,feeling his radiating heat,the heat that made her feel safe.

Closing her eye's for a small nap before someone or something would wake them up.

But then she felt his chest vibrate.

It meant one thing.

Laxus was chuckling.

She looked up at him again,he smirked at her.

"Told you,you do like it there."

Laxus whispered her,she blushed and lowered her head.

Then she heard a music playing,rather loud music that made Lyra stand up straight and the two awake blondes turn while Aleksander surprisingly nodding to the beats.

**Author Note:band-within temptation,album- the heart of everything,name-hand of the beats of that one drive me let's continue.**

"God 400 year's passed,I almost forgot your strange music taste."

Lyra said to the brunette who connected her headphones back to her soundpod.

"Aww man I liked that one,makes me wanna fight."

Aleksander said while sitting up.

"Emo you are 400 years floor hair."

Laxus teased the brunette with a smirk.

"At least I am a sexy walking mummy,not a guy whom with the light turned off can scare the Shit out of you."

Miraina retorted the insult.

"Um we are suppose to go back to mayor right?"

Lucy said still in Laxus arm's.

"Yeah get ready well be moving."

Laxus sat up,putting Lucy on his lap,giving another shade of red to the blonde.

"W-what a-are you d-doing L-Laxus?"

The blonde stammered asking the lightning dragon slayer.

"Nothing sitting down as you can see."

Miraina bursted in a laughter holding her stomach.

the 4 eyed her like she was an alien,before Laxus realized her laughing reason,instantly sending off a dark aura to the brunette.

"Stop butting in my mind you marinate fish with hair."

Laxus hissed at the brunette who instantly send his insult back.

"What did you say WaxUs?"

Lyra and Aleksander bursted in a laughter,there was something called talent at the brunette and that was her rhyme find for names.

Lucy sweat dropped but still smiled a little,you couldn't argue it was a little funny,Laxus had the new levels of annoyance reaching it's peak.

He hugged the blonde girl tighter while small sparks went out from his hair.

Lucy confused looked up at the blonde lightning dragon slayer Mage,his eye's angered,he looked like he was holding back what ever he was about to do,hugging her tightly.

"Ok what ever crap we we're talking let's drop it,the sooner we get back the better my stomach will be more pleased."

As the brunette mentioned the "stomach"as on cue the stomach of the 4 started growling.

"See Mama Mira know's"

As Miraina wind started packing everything,while the other two started to remove any trace of a camp being there.

They nodded and took their bags heading to the town.

**time skipeh at the mayor "office"**

The 5 entered the office,Miraina Aleksander and Lyra with a face that screamed "bored as the daylight".

Laxus and Lucy both had a serious look on their face.

"We finished the task."

Laxus announced.

The mayor nodded,Lyra stood near his table.

"Fast you two are it was supposed to take one month but you all finished in one day, very nice."

**Author note:argh the moment of Lalu kiss approaching closer!(hears the cheers)**

"That was all?700.000.000 just for this?"

Miraina said quite surprised.

"Yes,here are your reward,you are both dismissed."

Laxus took the contents,confused just like Miraina,the contents were one big bag that had the jewels in it and another box that had 2 grey key's,they headed out,without Lyra and the 3 stared at Miraina as if waiting for something.

"What!?"

The brunette asked the 2 blondes and her boyfriend.

"Transporting isn't usually your category princess?"

Aleksander said to the brunette while Laxus continued.

"It's faster than a train,and make it fast I want to be in Magnolia about today."

Miraina eye twitched as she waved her hand a big bird appearing behind her,This time it was not Velonica.

the bird was red,it looked like a fiery Phoenix but without the flames.

"Phioneria mind riding us to Magnolia?"

The said bird nodded and bend down his head,Miraina jumped at the huge bird,Laxus looked at Lucy.

"Hold this for a little."

He handed her the rewards from the mission,confused she took them,but then Laxus picked her up again jumping on the bird,Aleksander followed behind.

"With that amount of money you can buy yourself a house and stop worrying about rent."

Miraina suggested to Lucy who nodded.

Then Laxus turned at the bag taking the box.

"Those are supposed to be your's."

Lucy took the key's and looked at them,soon Miraina sat near her curiously to look at the key,which one she recognized right away.

One had claw's by it's sides and a fang as tip of it,while the other had double wings pair by it's sides and staff like form as tip of it.

Lucy stared at the fang like key to find a description reading it inside her mind.

'The southern wolf,

The guardian of all that is living,

A human wolf,

A beauty of the humanity,

Fierce as the wind's,

Gentle as the falling petal,

Howling Moon dancer.'

And she took a glance at the second one reading it's description in her mind.

'Heals the dark,

it's master known to be the female demon,

Saved by light,

Leader to the light,

The Savior of life.'

Miraina had the same. Confused face. About the second key as Lucy.

"The first one I guessed right away,it's Lyra,but who in holy chicken is the second one?"

"Not hard,it's Murony."

Aleksander calmly said as Miraina had eye's wide.

"Murony?Murony Sairen of the twin lion?"

Miraina asked to reassure herself,Aleksander only nodded.

"What the hell,titanium group made out of my old friend's,Lyra,Yorumi Me now you and Murony who's the last one?"

Miraina asked no one in particular.

"Got no holy idea,the dude is impossible to be seen,he hides well."

Miraina nodded.

"By the way hold yourself,PHIONERIA FLY HIGH,don't need annoying eye's on me."

Lucy looked at Miraina confused,then she felt Laxus drag her close to his chest.

just like last time Lucy blushed at the sudden contact,but shrugged it off as the bird flew with high speed to the sky,taking a slow pace as it reached the sky.

"Phioneria is my fastest bird,so we will be in Magnolia within half an hour."

Miraina stated.

"Less than half an hour my princess."

The bird stated to the brunette.

And just like last time,the two blondes were confused about the talking Phoenix.

"No greeting Phioneria?"

Aleksander said with a pout.

Which resulted to be eyed like an alien.

"Oh Master Aleksander,greetings I have not seen you."

Miraina snickered looking at the Raven haired boy.

"Yeah he's so small near the great Miraina Namikaze that he is barely noticeable."

The bird laughed along with the brunette.

"Won't be so great after I kiss her senseless and make her beg me."

The two stopped laughing,Lucy and Laxus had a smile on their face,while Aleksander a smirk.

"Don't tell me Mistress Miraina that are you with him..."

Miraina face palmed at bird's question or more like statement.

"Stuck with me as the glue,and I like this glue."

Aleksander smirked even wider,Miraina just rolled her eye's.

"Magnolia is near my Mistress."

Miraina nodded,and a blue light appeared behind Miraina,revealing a pair of big wing's.

"Yeah I am going for a flight on my own,enjoy your time love bird's."

With that Miraina jumped out of bird flopping her wing's,flying forward.

The three looked confused at the brunette whom already vanished from their sight.

"What the hell,she even has wing's?"

Laxus asked no one in particular.

Aleksander sighed before nodding.

"Why she left?"

Lucy asked no one in particular.

"Beats me."

Aleksander answered.

The bird landed on the ground 5 minutes later,Laxus and Lucy looked confused around,Aleksander noticed right away the brunette standing in front of them.

"Why you went on your own?"

Aleksander asked the brunette,whom just shrugged.

"took lead of Phioneria flight."

He only nodded,Lucy and Laxus went out of the bird,the bird nodded and disappeared.

"Guess cya at the guild Laxus?"

Lucy asked the lightning dragon slayer blushing.

"Sure Blondie,aren't you coming along?"

Laxus asked the blonde girl.

"Have to let the bag's home."

He only nodded waving her a bye and leave to an unknown location.

"Well I am taking my leave as well princess Lucy."

Aleksander waved and disappeared.

"God,not another one."

Lucy muttered under her breath.

Miraina picked Lucy's bag standing by her side.

"Let's go,I want to change my cloths they piss the hell off me."

Lucy laughed at the brunette comment about her own clothes as they head back to her apartment.

**I must say,next chapter you all going to love next or chapter 19 depends how it going to be sorted. Other than that hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I did,sorry if it's a little confusing,*has some perverted ideas* who knew I am a pervert.**

**Ok the replies now.**

**Guest:guess this chapter answers you question!glad you like it,it was totally random idea pooping in my mind so here it is the result of romantical randomness put together.**

**Killer Moon Lover:aha next chapter I hope will do or 19 who knows xD.**

**Ruka-Yuuya:not an first after his death she was cursing him,then she was all caring,as few years passed she started to call me names,which excuse me,for total no logical reason,other than that she acts like a 20 year old girl,while I am the all mature which beings questions of my 15s to all the people have the roles have been dad did had another true but he still call me princess and all,loved me for real while mom only worried about my well being when I feel unconscious on the yeah,Mira is a character based on my past and how I would have loved to have the future,a mix of imagination and thanks for your concern!glad you like the story as well! **

**Oniwuufu:actually thanks for telling me that,I don't consider it a flame lol,glad you just pointed out a mistake,it would improve my understanding on English language,since I am not naturally American.**

**Other than that,LEMONS COME UP SOON!I am hungry,my leg froze and my mom dominates the bed,time to write next chapter.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**Until next time Diana A. Sawas. **


	18. Chapter 18 You are coming with me!

**Hi people!Diana A. Sawas beings you chapter 18! Did you like the previous chapter?well you will like this one!with no further delays I let the story begin.**

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**Lucy's apartment.**

**Normal point of view.**

"Home sweet Home!"

Lucy happily exclaimed while throwing her apartment key's on the table.

"Amen to that."

Miraina calmly stated.

"Ok I am going for a bath leave the bag's there."

Lucy gestured near the bed as she marched to the bathroom,Miraina nodded and did as she said.

**In the guild.**

Laxus calmly entered the guild,as usually it was all noisy,until he entered the guild,all eye's we're on him,some with fear others with jealousy and other's had a dreamy glint in it.

But no his day was way to good to escape the wrath of the demon take over mage that it's name shall remain unknown.

but to his luck or even worse bad luck team Natsu came in front of the thunder Mage,Mainly the scarlet haired woman and pink haired boy.

"Where is Lucy?!if there is a scratch on her I will kill you!"

The scarlet haired woman said pointing a blade to the blonde thunder mage.

"Erzaaaaa!you won't kill him if there will be a hickey on her neck!"

Everyone turned to look weirdly at the unnamed demon take over mage before turning to Laxus with death glare's.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STUPID?"

Laxus yelled at the unnamed demon take over mage.

Whom in return giggled,but as if on cue a brunette with knee Leigh hair entered standing near the lightning dragon slayer.

"'Etsup here?"

Said the brunette with an strange tone for herself.

The lightning dragon slayer feeling his anger reaching their peak's answered.

"A replay of what happened last week."

The brunette nodded and attempted to continue her way to the bar.

Take Note:Attempted.

The unnamed demon take over mage stood right in front of her blocking her way.

"Yes?do you need something?"

The brunette asked politely.

"You!I told you to stop being jealous!"

The brunette only sighed and leaned closer to whisper something to the unnamed demon take over mage,which the said take over mage had heart's in her eye's and fainted.

"Always work's"

The brunette continued her way to the bar,while the lightning dragon slayer mage had an raised eyebrow looking at his only female team mate,Evergreen.

**Author note:god can't stop laughing xD,i have weird humor...sooooo.**

But his thoughts were stopped by the black sword that was on his throat.

"I asked you a question!LAXUS!"

The scarlet haired woman growled,sending a death glare.

If looks could kill,her eye's would have been killed an army with only a glance.

"Oi Mirai where is Lucy?"

The brunette turned and approached a little to the -about-to-kill- group.

"Home,doing girl stuff that you don't have to ?"

Laxus sweat dropped pointing at the blade on his throat.

Miraina just shrugged leaving to the bar asking for a tea,who happened for Kinana to serve because the actual barmaid had technical problem's with her love signal's.

"LAXUS FIGHT ME!"

The pink haired boy shouted to the blonde lightning dragon slayer.

Miraina popped her head up as she heard the fairy tail master cry out some word's in happiness.

"I am going to be a gran-grandfather!"

Miraina started to laugh under her breath shaking her head,the place was a total mess because of one girl.

Then everything calmed down they let the poor lightning dragon slayer go after they question him endless question's,the guild door's opened wide to reveal a blonde girl with two pony tail's by her sides and a blue cute dress.

It was Lucy.

Laxus looked at her from the corner of his eye's,mesmerized by her beauty.

And the poor girl was already crushed in a group hug by a pink haired boy a dark haired boy a scarlet haired woman and a blue cat.

"We we're worried Luce!"

The pink haired boy said while hugging the blonde girl.

but in another side of guild,a certain blonde lightning dragon slayer's blood was boiling,2 boy's were way to near to her,he noticed right away Gray's arm's around her waist,while Natsu had one arm over her shoulder.

On another side Miraina sat on bar's seats looking at her master with a smirk on her face.

"Hey MiraJane who do you think will Lucy end up with?"

Cana voiced out sitting on a seat with a barrel near to her.

the formally unnamed demon take over mage MiraJane Strauss answered with a glint in her eye's.

"I bet on Natsu."

As Miraina heard word "bet" her ears perked up,she needed some pocket money after all.

"Your betting MiraJane-San?how much?"

The two turned at the long haired brunette.

"1 million jewels on Natsu!"

MiraJane said excited.

"3 million's on Gray!"

Cana swiftly said slamming her palm on the bar counter.

"10 million's on Laxus Dreyar."

Miraina said with a smirk,she didn't had that amount of money but she knew for sure she will win.

"I bet 2 million's on Bixlow!"

Evergreen came out from nowhere voicing her opinion.

Soon the all the girl's started betting,some betting on Ichiya while other's on Sting Eucliffe.

**Author note:that was purely IchiLu beat my random crack lol.**

Miraina observed the reaction Laxus had every single moment Lucy would laugh,soon Aleksander joining the brunette on the table she was sitting.

"What is princess plotting?"

Miraina shrugged her smirk never leaving her face.

"Pocket money that's all."

Aleksander blinked confused and looked where her eyes were.

Lucy was currently sitting with on a table with Gray,Erza,Happy,Natsu,Wendy and Charla.

He wouldn't be so jealous if the two boy's didn't sat way to close to her,well for him.

And it became even better when Loke the Lion came out of nowhere kissing Lucy hand,making the blonde blush.

Miraina now had a big grin that threatened to split her face.

Aleksander getting the point of her grin as well started smirking.

And what made Laxus blood boil into new levels what that his own team mate was courting her!Bixlow approached the blonde sticking his tongue out saying something that made the blonde blush harder.

He was tapping his finger's on the table out of annoyance.

Aleksander poked Miraina nodding to Laxus side.

Which the girl had a grin on Max size possible.

Fried looked worried at his team mate and boss on why he would be so angry over.

"Laxus are you ok?"

Asked Fried worried about the safety of the guild,afraid of a thunder rain without cloud's to be starting.

"Just fine."

Laxus answered or more like growled at the poor man.

And the peak of it was the new joined member's approaching the blonde,Rogue Cheeney and Sting Eucliffe.

**Author Note:HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! God I am evil.**

He had enough he slammed his fist on the table making poor Fried jump,and marched at the table where the blonde girl was sitting.

Miraina was now clapping her hand's like a little girl,to bad MiraJane was to busy to see that.

"Lucy."

The blonde girl turned to the voice,confused.

"Yes Laxus?"

Lucy asked confused looking at the slightly angered blonde lightning dragon slayer.

Well not really slightly but less than before now that he was near her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Your coming with me."

With that their bodies vanished in a lightning.

Miraina slammed her palm on table shouting to Cana.

"OI ALBERONA I WON MY MONEY HERE NOW!"

Team Natsu looked confused at each other.

"What happened just now?"

Natsu asked no one in particular.

"We have to find her if he will hurt her!"

Gray shouted while standing up.

Miraina approached the table where team Natsu were sitting.

"Do not worry,he will not."

Miraina calmly said holding back her big evil grin.

"How you know?!"

Natsu asked getting angry by the second.

"Because I do so,chase them and you will meet my sword,not like you have any chance to find her."

Miraina said with a deep tone smirking evily,her eye's suddenly becoming darker shade of brown,as her sword appeared by her back,making Natsu gulp.

"Mirka chill don't go on a rampage."

Aleksander said to the brunette putting a hand on her shoulder.

Miraina only sighed her eye's turning back to their natural color,returning her sword back to wherever it came out from.

"I hope you are right Miraina,but if you are not..."

Erza dark voice came out,Requiping her heaven wheel armor few sword's flying around her.

Miraina raised an eyebrow looking at her ability to requip armor's.

"You will be at fault!"

Erza finished pointing a sword at Miraina,while Miraina not intimidated by the threat she used the same magic as Erza,requiping into a light pink armor that had flower's and ribbons by sides,her hair tied in a high pony tail with a ribbon,two sword's by her sides one with blue ribbon while other with pink ribbon.

"Royal Dancer."

Miraina chanted the name of armor.

Erza widened her eye's while the rest of the guild jaw touched the ground.

"Pretty much I have the same ability as you it seem's."

Miraina calmly stated.

"Miraina hold your horses a little!"

Aleksander darkly said to the brunette.

Miraina sighed again changing back to her clothes,marching outside of the guild,with Aleksander behind her.

**Muahahahahaha how evil I am Next BE PURE FAN SERVICE!**

**but I am a cliffy fan,so I let the main point for next like replies come next chapter.**

**And Wow double update today wuhu wait for next chapter!**

**Diana says Bye bye!**


	19. Chapter 19 Your Mine Now

**Diana and chapter 19 is here! Oh my readers you will love this chapter just as much as me,**

**I am writing this right after 1minute after I posted the previous chapter.**

**I didn't continue the Lalu moment last chapter because it was better like with epicness without to worry that chapter ends all of the sudden.**

**Bold words is Miraina mental speaking while underlined Laxus. Normal text that begins with ' is Lucy thought it mental speaking. **

**(Turns her perverted music on and starts writing this chapter.)**

**Let the squealing and fainting fangirls of Lalu like me take this chapter as a I do that,putting all my perverted fantasy in it. **

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Where Laxus and Lucy went.**

**Normal point of view.**

Lucy felt like she landed on something soft,as she felt something pressed against her lip's.

She opened her eye's to see what she couldn't believe her eyes.

LAXUS WAS KISSING HER!

She was pressed against his bed,his lip's against her's,she didn't want to hold back,she loved him and she wanted it to happen,she followed her instinct's,she closed her eye's,placing her hands in the back of his head,passing her finger's around his soft blonde hair,he lifted her up hugging her waist,running his hand around her back,licking her lip,asking for permission to her hot cavern,which she gave him,he slid his tongue in her mouth,grazing her teeth before exploring every inch of her mouth,dancing around her tongue.

They parted for air,Laxus voice turning husky and seductive spoke before resuming on claiming her mouth again.

"Your mine now."

And locked his lip's with her's again,kissing her passionately,with lust and want,as she returned the second kiss with the same amount of emotion,her heart race,a strange feeling in her stomach,pleasing shiver's passing through her spine,he was melting her.

He couldn't believe what he was doing,he was kissing her!it all happened in a blink of an eye,and he expected her to be fighting him,sending kick's,insult and scream,but she was kissing him back!

He was angry because all the boy's started to court her,even Bixlow!his anger took over him and he acted by his instinct's.

They parted again looking at each other eye's,orange meeting brown.

The next thing Lucy had done and said surprised him more,her voice low almost a whisper and seductive,pushing herself closer to him,her heat radiating with his,her arm's around his neck,hugging him tightly,sitting on his lap.

"I Love You."

With that she closed her eye's before locking her lip's with his again,this time Laxus grabbed the back of her head,pushing closer for a deeper kiss,while his other hand was caressing her waist.

They parted again,staring into each other eye's.

Laxus voice remaining seductive and husky.

"Aren't you kissing me to much Blondie?"

Placing a seductive smirk,acting like he wasn't himself at all,her voice low like she was drugged.

"I can't help it,their taste is addictive,I want more."

But instead of going for his lip's,she went into his neck,lightly biting.

He smirked before placing her into his bed claiming her neck.

**author note:God if I keep listening to freedom,chicka bomb and justify sex by Dan Balan I will write a lemon here,BUT WHO CARES WE WOULD STILL ENJOY IT!**

Kissing her neck,while his hand was tracing her curves,testing her willingness.

Returning to her placing a kiss on her cherry lip's,he couldn't believe that the girl he loved,loves him back.

"I love you Lucy."

He said before claiming her lip's all over again,they parted once more,he laid next to her looking directly into her eye's,she turned to him,looking into his eye's as well,her palm on his cheek,smiling brightly.

"Now who won?"

Lucy dead panned to Laxus whom the said had a shocked face.

"Won what?"

He asked her.

"The War you had with Mira and Alek."

His eye's widened,how she knew?

"How did you know?"

"Not hard,so who won?"

Laxus blinked confused.

"Don't know to be honest."

Lucy facepalmed herself at his answer.

"But who care's what the brunette old fish is doing,your mine and that mean's no more Natsu and Gray touching you like today,hell no more of that lion perverted spirit of your's kissing your hand!"

Lucy stared at Laxus before smiling at his over protectiveness.

"I will have to kick Bixlow ass."

Lucy blinked confused.

"Why?"

"He was courting you for God's sake."

Lucy burst into fits of laughter earning a raised eyebrow from Laxus.

"What's so funny?"

"God Laxus you are a dummy,Bixlow said that you are in love with me and that you will explode any moment,in a whisper don't worry,still Natsu and Wendy heard that."

Now it was Laxus turn to blink confused.

"I thought he was courting you."

Lucy started to chuckle.

"Loke said that he won't let some one like you around just because you love me,and something along the line's of being my sole prince."

Laxus raised his eyebrow's blinking.

"And what about that light dragon slayer?"

Lucy shrugged casually.

"He wanted a fight with Natsu,and Rogue was just following around trying to spot Yukino."

**Author note:evil Diana is evil!RoYu!muahahahaHaha.**

"God I am an idiot."

Lucy laughed at Laxus affirmation.

"My idiot tough."

Lucy said smiling sneezing closer to his chest,listening to his heart.

"Aren't we suppose to return to the guild?"

Laxus asked looking down at Lucy.

"Will have to ask Miraina ask as shield for the moment,she's the only sane spirit."

Lucy answered,Laxus arched an eyebrow.

"She's not sane at what bad thing can happen?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulder's.

"Many it's fairy tail after all,plus let's go tomorow I like it here,although..."

Laxus arched an eyebrow again as waiting for her to continue.

"We should contact Mira before hand,to be ready."

Laxus Blinked confused looking at Lucy.

"Contact her before hand?how?"

"wait a second."

'Miraina can you hear me?'

**'My dear love I can't hear you but read your mind,only when I hear my sexy name,what?'**

'Need some help want to join up?'

**'...'**

'Miraina?'

**'Ok,how much I would love to see Laxus tortured by a million of question's I own him so,what it is about?'**

'What the hell sadistic bastard!'

'Laxus?how you got here?'

**'You still didn't ask my question,and I made a group mental invasion,Laxus clean your perverted thought's.'**

'I pretty much expect the guild jump on Laxus and tear him apart for the sudden disappearance,so I need you to be the guard if it's ok with you,pretty please!'

Miraina mentally laughed before answering.

**'Sure not a question,I can imagine the scarlet woman send her sword's around,night dancer armor should ah I will have a good day else?'**

'No thanks Mira.'

**'Your welcome,oh and we crashed on your apartment,don't worry I will sleep on the coach.'**

'Ok'

With that she ended her mental conversation returning to the slightly confused blonde dragon slayer.

"The hell was that?how many magic types she can use?"

Lucy shrugged casually closing her eye's.

"Mirai doesn't know lost the track."

Laxus scoffed before laughing.

"She's stupid for not knowing her own magic type,wait are you sleeping?"

Lucy nodded.

"Your bed is soft,you are warm can't help it but feel sleepy."

**Author note:I would like to see some one not feeling sleepy on a soft bed with some one who is warm near us,I would certainly fall into a nice very long comfortable slumber.**

Laxus hugged her wrist's smiling at the blonde girl.

"Your such a kid it's not even 19:00 PM."

Lucy buried her head in his chest,before answering.

"Who care's."

He smiled again before falling into a slumber with the girl he loved.

**Well this is my top one favorite chapter now,woah I successfully kept my dirty mind not write a lemon,though the first kiss moment was really heated,and next chapter is...I wont say muahahahahaha lol. Now the replies seriously guys leave some reviews I feel like I write to the wind ¡_¡**

**Ruka-Yuuya:YES!cute like this chapter *smirk* ,Lucy drooling would be strange.I appriciate your support!**

**XxShyxX:seems like it's his home,next chapter well find out xD,I have a name around the MMORPG games for being a psychotic sadistic bastard,making my gender a question if I am really sane girl in real the old you like the story! **

**Cascada music makes me wanna dance. **

**bye bye don't forget the reviews! Till the next chapter which will not be tomorow unfortunately.**


	20. Chapter 20 no one is dead

**Mira is back with chapter 1-wait 20 **

**YEAH BABY CHAPTER 20!**

**Miraina:The hell?did you just call yourself Mira!?**

***shrugs* well my little evil creation you are named after my second sexy name,shortcut tough.**

**Miraina:*jaw drops* so you are Miraina!?**

**Me**:**Amira,remove the A becomes Mira,other than that,THAT'S THE SPIRIT PEOPLE!8 Reviews last chapter and 50+ likes on Facebook for a crazy 3D drawing I done,Google "The Beauty Behind The Mask" by MiraNamikaze and leave a comment if you feel just check it out,you wont be dissapointed! **

**Now on with the story.**

**PS:POOR LUCY AND YUKINO!T.T**

**I don't own fairy tail though I own the titanium keys boss spirits other than that mashima owns everything like a boss.**

It was the middle of the night when Laxus heard foot step's around his apartment,for a second he thought it was Lucy,but that though was swiftly brushed off when he looked down and still found the girl there.

He turned his head,ready to burn the sorry ass of whoever was walking around his home without his permission.

but that was as well brushed off since he saw who it was,sighing in relief then turning his head back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait a second..."

As finally getting hit by the almighty realization hammer he turned around to look at the figure whom was placing some clothes on his leather coach.

The figure turned around only to see the blonde staring at the said figure.

The figure waved it's hand frantically with a nervous smile.

"What the hell are you doing here you marinate fish ninja with hair?"

The figure's eye twitched in annoyance of the new nickname before sighing and pointing to the neatly folded clothes.

"Brought Lucy some clothes,now watch your mouth boy or I might let you have your sorry ass cut in piece's by that crazy red head."

Miraina said finally stepping into the light.

Looking at the bed smirking,her smirk slowly turning into a grin.

"Two bet's won it seem's,2 rabbits with one stone,now cya I am sleepy."

Before Laxus could even ask what was the second bet the brunette vanished in a twirl of wind.

With thought to ask the said weird brunette tomorow he warped the blanket around himself and Lucy and resuming on his sleep.

**On Lucy's apartment.**

The brunette returning her previous location,which was Lucy's apartment,laying near the coach on the floor,turning her music and placing her headphones on her ear's.

Aleksander turned looking confused at the brunette who was half asleep on the floor.

"Mirka why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"..."

No answer,his eye twitched and picked the girl up placing her on top of his chest,blinking the girl opened her eye's looking at Aleksander pulling her headphones out from her ear's.

"What?you didn't heard me so I picked you up,sleep now,I don't need a bear in hibernate state with a sword tomorow."

Miraina chuckled before placing her headphones back and drift into a slumber.

**Author Note:that was so random lol.**

**The Next Morning.**

**Laxus Apartment.**

Lucy was first to wake up,after half an hour of struggling out of lightning mage grip,she skipped around the apartment curiously,she found a very big kitchen made out of glass,cupboard's we're the only thing that wasn't made of glass,skipping on the next room which was the living room,finding a leather coach a glass table and bookshelf's which apparently we're full of book's.

But her eye remained on the coach,more exactly at the clothes and note,she approached it unfolding the note and reading it.

**oh my goddie!that was cute,I brought some change clothes in case ehm,you needed.**

**peace! Miraina**

Lucy blushed as she realized that Miraina was there and the fact that Miraina was getting the wrong idea.

Sighing and taking the clothes skipping to bathroom.

The bathroom was as well big,the bathtub could freely store 5 Lucy's,while on the other side was a shower,and a sink,nodding to herself and getting ready for a shower.

Laxus groaned when he didn't feel his favorite heat source in his arm's,turning around to see if she was somewhere around,only to find no one,sniffing the air to find her scent,which he successfully found sighing in relief that the blonde didn't ran away,getting up lazily and going to his kitchen,his ear's perked up at the sound of running water,his cheek's getting a small tint of pink as few thought's passed his mind.

shooking his head to get the thought's out of his mind,getting out some egg's and sausage out of his refrigerator getting them ready to fry them before the girl would finish her shower.

Lucy went out of the bathroom only to smell a nice scent of food.

Lucy wore black Jean's and a long sleeved white shirt,taking the lead to the kitchen only to see Laxus placing a well made breakfast,she tilted her to a side looking confused at the plate's.

"You can cook?"

Laxus raised his eyebrow faking a hurt expression.

"Good morning you too,and as you can see,I don't starve."

Lucy smiled nervously scratching her cheek.

"Sorry but I don't really imagine you with an apron and a spatula,the image is just wrong,good morning as well."

Laxus just sweat dropped imagining himself the image of him with a spatula and apron.

Then a small little girl of 15 centimeters flew in front of the two,whom tilted their head's to a side.

"Lilica say's hi to Lucy-Chan and Laxus-Chan!Lilica name is Lilica!Miraina-Sama had send a message!it's "good morning weirdos yes this is my little fairy,seems like fairy's don't have tails or do they?I am waiting at the guild entrance,take your time less sweat for me." Lilica Say's bye to Lucy-Chan and Laxus-Chan!"

With that the little fairy flew away through the window.

Leaving the blondes confused.

"Lucy I love you but your spirit's are weird,scratch that crazy with that brunette on top."

Laxus said taking a seat along with Lucy.

"Mira is sane in comparison with Virgo who always asks for punishment and Aquarius tells me to get a boyfriend every single time I summon her."

Laxus smirked mischievously pointing his fork at her.

"She won't tell you to get a boyfriend anymore since your damn straight mine."

Lucy slammed her fist in her palm remembering about a bluenette.

"And Juvia won't call me a love rival,tough I kinda have a weird image of guild taking in the information of us being togheter."

Laxus hummed in response chewing the egg's.

"Salamander and Titania is the main problem,the rest,one glare and they are out."

Lucy nodded in agreement,half an hour later they headed to the guild.

when they arived they seen the brunette leaning by the guild door's with her headphones on,nodding to the beats.

wearing black stretch jeans and a long sleeve black shirt,with her full fur purple coat over her shoulders,by her side her black steel sword with her name engraved on it.

"Took you long enough,damn long make out season."

Lucy blushed and Laxus facepalmed himself.

"Mira you are getting it wrong!"

Miraina let out a healthy laugh before waving her hand.

"Chill I am just joking around,so let's go?"

Laxus and Lucy nodded and Miraina pushed the guild door's open.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All eye's on the brunette who had her sword dropped over her right shoulder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then it turned to Laxus who was protectively standing in front of Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then at the very well Lucy standing behind Laxus sweat dropping and muttering something among the lines of "silence before the storm".

A sound of requiping sword's,burning flames and cracking ice.

Some sounds of water wind and metal.

Miraina broke the awkward killing intent silence.

"Sooooooooooo,where are my bet money,Erza-San?Alberona? MiraJane-San?"

All the female's from the guild went pale and pointed to the big bag full of jewels.

But that didn't stop the Titania to send a nice number of sword's at Laxus.

"Titania chill no one is dead."

Miraina said sternly before jumping in front of Laxus and swing her sword dodging all the sword's.

"But he did hurt Lucy!"

Miraina tilted her head to side at Titania's exclamation.

"Where?"

Erza pointed to her own neck,Miraina turned to look at Lucy's neck only to notice a hickey,smirking she turned to Laxus.

"Nothing happened ha?"

Laxus sweat dropped.

'Except for a heated kissing moment.'

Lucy mentally announced Miraina.

"Holy,er yeah whatever,so if that is all Erza-San you can let us in peace,nothing happened no one died,no one got frozen fried chopped so I want tea."

"LAXUS FIGHT ME!"

Miraina saw a pink blur flying to Laxus with fire in it's hand's,she quickly gave an air kiss,from her hand flower petals coming out.

"Camille!"

she shouted as the petals started to Warp around Natsu and sealing him down on the ground,making his fire disappear.

Laxus arched an eyebrow looking at the brunette then at the blonde girl.

"Sealed flower technique of the Saisin family blood line."

Lucy said behind Laxus.

"Sealed flower technique?"

Laxus asked confused looking at Lucy.

"Sealed because it's old and forbidden not anyone can control it,it killed many generations of those who attempted to control it."

Lucy answered Laxus question.

"Straight hit on the bulls eye Lucy."

Miraina voiced her thoughts.

The Rainjinshoo jumped standing side by side to the brunette,whom in return arched an eyebrow looking at the three.

"And you three weirdos are?"

Miraina asked tilting her head to a side.

"We are Laxus personal guardians."

Evergreen answered pushing her glasses up a little.

Miraina broke into fits of laughter pointing at Laxus.

"This dude needs personal guardians?!only looking at him gives you creaps."

Aleksander and a blonde boy popped silently behind Lucy.

"Then again princess you had personal guardians yourself,right?"

Aleksander voiced out,with the blonde boy nodding in agreement.

"Yes master!Aleksander has a point,you did had The Dragon Flower Dancer team by your side!"

Miraina pouted turning away.

"Traitor."

"Long name brunettie,mine is shorter and better."

Miraina raised an eyebrow looking at Laxus.

"Yeah which is?"

"Thunder God Tribe."

Miraina broke into new fits of laughter,looking at Laxus.

"What are you the thunder God?"

Some one coughed behind the four protectively standing figures,they turned to look at the angry death glaring red head.

"I demand explanation."

Miraina sighed.

"I demand tea but you see not everything is possible This moment."

"She's my girl friend now what's so hard to comprehend Titania?"

Laxus blurted out,Miraina and Lucy sweat dropped.

"And I thought that I am blunt."

Miraina said to no one in particular.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The guild jaws touched the ground,souls going out through their mouth,as imagining the sweet girl with a brute.

"I AM GOING TO BECOME A GRAN-GRANDFATHER!"

Miraina blinked looking at the happily crying Master Makarov.

"The hell broke free."

The blonde boy said to no one in particular.

"You got a point Murony my dear little Lion."

Miraina said to the blonde boy named Murony.

Erza had a red blush kneeling in front of Lucy.

"T-Take C-Care O-Of M-Me!"

Lucy nervously smiled waving her hand.

"E-Erza calm down."

"Eh?!Luce and Laxus togheter?in what manner?on a mission or what?"

The fairy tail comically went pale face flooring silently muttering "idiot".

"They are lovers flaming idiot,dating and having no clue of relationships."

Gray announced Natsu smacking his head.

"What did you say tundra for brain?"

"What you heard flaming torch for brain."

"Wanna go ice cream?"

"Anytime flaming catapult."

**Author note:random again lol.**

"Silence!"

The recovered Titania requiped on her heaven wheel armor sending a death glare at the two arguing Mages.

Juvia and Lissana approached Lucy.

"Juvia is glad that ex-love rival has a boyfriend now."

Juvia said while bowing,making Lucy sweat drop.

"She meant to say congratulation's,unexpected too."

Lissana patted Lucy's shoulder with a wink.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Miraina said to no one in particular looking around,and as if in cue.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa!"

"No we didn't,thank's to you."

Laxus growled at the brunette.

"I knew it!my love signal are not wrong!"

Miraina coughed making her voice sound high-pitched.

"Really!? I can't believe my self!"

Aleksander,Murony,Laxus,the Rainjinshoo burst into new fits of laughter,even the girls cracked a smile.

**Author note:Miraina naturally has a very deep voice,imagine her faking a girly high-pitched one,crack.**

Returning back to her deep baritone voice with a groan.

"Seriously what's so amazing in this?!"

MiraJane frowned shooking her head.

**Author note:look I don't hate Mira Jane but she keep giving me crazy crack ideas.**

"My my Miraina-Chan you know nothing about love."

Miraina nodded her head.

"Right I don't get your love signals at all,screwed up full time."

Erza eyed Miraina's Dark Night sword tilting her head to a side.

"Who forged that sword?"

Erza asked curiously.

"Irina Malinavna,of the demon family,400 year's or something ago."

Aleksander and Murony jaw touched the ground.

"That...sword forged by HER?"

Aleksander and Murony shouted in unison.

**Author note:less Malinavna or by short cut Ira it's Aleksander mom.**

"Yah."

Miraina simply answered,Erza nodded.

"But how do you have a 400 years old sword without being taken away by council?"

Erza asked confused.

"They won't be able to lift it,it's only for those who have the name of Mira Namikaze,I am Miraina Namikaze,sooo."

Miraina half lied to Erza.

Erza just nodded and leaved,the blondes sighed in relief.

Miraina noticed a small little girl running around the second floor.

"Last shot Namikaze."

Miraina mumbled under her breath.

**Na na chapter 20 came out slow.**

**my Mega bytes went out to hell again.**

**Ok people can you guess who is the little kiddie there?**

**Um question,is there a possibility to post stories that are not related to other books anime and stuff, just original story (sorry I know stupid question.)**

**replies to the amazing people who gave a nice number of reviews.**

**1fairytaillover:glad you like it!**

**AngelDevilButterfly139:Wells your right that was OCC of Lucy but then again it's a fic xD my randomness makes it's appearance here,glad you do like my story! **

**Ruka-Yuuya:1)ichilu came out purely out of nowhere,I was somehow thinking about erza then BUM this idea hit me,after I finish this story I might write a RoLu or StiLu,can't help it but write cracks that's my style,yeah when I am in the mood I can write pretty fast.2)Cascada is a band from Germany if I am not wrong,dangerous song really gives me some LaLu inspiration,if you are pervert then I don't know who I am _ I nearly wrote a lemon thank you within temptation for brushing the lemony urge away it's way to early,erza had a typical erza reaction same like Mira Jane,yeah cute RoYu but RoLu still pawns.**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon:sowwy Laxus is only Lucy's,yeah kill me my updates slow up but I don't give up!**

**XxShyxX:aww poor you. Lol soon soon my little perverted reader.*laughs evily***

**Erisa Daelyn:*nods*indeed it's one of my favorite as well I read all the stories with this pairing,though I had a dissapointment when there was also copied stories,I know heh not really a grammar top hit here still newbie,well in comparison with my first story chapters there is an improvement,glad you do enjoy the story-line.**

**Guest:don't worry I won't.:)**


	21. Chapter 21 the past

**Not in the mood for crap writing so I don't own fairy tail even if it's my death last wish so on with the story.**

"Last shot Namikaze"

Miraina muttered under her breath marching forward to the second floor her eye's never leaving the cheerfull long haired girl.

The blondes raised their eyebrow's confused by the mood change.

Reaching the second floor and standing behind the girl.

Waiting to be noticed,and it wasn't long.

The girl made a graceful happy rotation,stopping tracks when noticing the long haired brunette.

"Been a long time...Mavis."

Miraina gave her friendly smile,she didn't know Mavis well in her life time,but the short time she had spend with the young guild master made their friendship grow,enough to be considered as sisters,Mavis being the good innocent girl while Miraina the bad punk girl,it all begun with their first guild alliance for a mission.

**Flash back God knows how much time ago.**

The Ethereal guild how it always been a noisy party lovers,while it's master complaining about how a quiet guild master as herself have such a noisy guild,while the demon family lectured her about how she isn't any different.

But this day was rather special,a girl looking like she was 13 with a fairy like suit entered the guild,instantly silencing it.

The confused brunette looked down at the little girl.

"Yes,can we help you?"

The brunette asked standing now in front of the little girl.

"Yes,My name is Mavis Vermilion,I am searching for the Ethereal guild master is he here?"

The little girl politely answered,the brunette only arched her eyebrow.

"I am,My name is Miraina Namikaze,what it is?"

"I would like to request you and your best mages to go on a mission along with myself and my best guild members."

Miraina arched her eyebrow again tilting her head to a side.

"Sure no problem,what's your guild name?"

Mavis nodded and answered.

"Fairy tail!"

Miraina smirked turning to a side.

"Fairies and Demons,Ana,Alek,Yoru,Muro,Lyra,Akil,Vera and Laura get your crap ready."

Mavis sweat dropped,the twins ran outside from the guild,the demon slibings and a raven waist Leigh haired boy groaned standing up,while a brunette shoulder Leigh girl dragged a red head with purple endings outside the guild.

"This was fast,Mavis-san it's when you say you are ready."

Mavis blinked looking confused at the brunette.

"Don't they need explanation?"

"Nope."

Miraina laughed going to the bar.

**End of flashback **

Mavis gaped clapping her palms togheter.

"Mirai!? How comes you are here?!don't tell me you are a zombie that cannot rest in peace!"

Miraina sweat dropped face palming herself,a sigh leaving her lips.

"Yes hell send me back,no I am a celestial spirit,what about you?"

Mavis laughed nervously tapping her chin.

"Well I am a spirit that can be seen only by fairy tail members,I can feel that there is something bothering you?"

Miraina sighed again,there was something that she could never beat at Mavis,and that was her right guessing.

"Right,I will be straight,my last day,what happened,I have a hazy feeling and it annoys me."

Mavis sighed and pointed to a table to sit down,Miraina followed behind the young girl,sitting down on a chair across the first fairy tail master,shadows covering them,Miraina patiently waited for the girl to begin.

"You sure you want to know?"

Mavis asked worried,looking at the determined eyes of the brunette.

"Yes,all of it."

Mavis nodded and looked downstairs from her seat.

"Very well then,I don't know all,just part of it."

Mavis had began telling the brunette the piece of her last moment that was haunting her for a long time.

**Flashback to the end of Mirainas life.**

The Ethereal First Guild Master had collapsed on the ground due to the injuries,still breathing,her breathing weak,life going slowly out of her body,her vision becoming darker by any second,body becoming numb.

The Sairen blonde twin's stared in horror,falling on their knees few feet's away fron the brunette,the ones that had the guild Mark of Ethereal made a circle around the brunette,the ones that were close and approaching her body,the demon family.

Ira knelt near the brunette her hand glowing,a chain appearing on the top of the brunette's chest,sending her palm away.

The spirit's that were always beside the brunette we're vanishing one by one,soon everyone gathered around putting their palms togheter and praying for her soul.

Feeling the presence of her motherly figure,and the gloom around herself she decided to give her last breath to the words that had to be spoken.

Weakly opening her eyes,seeing the blurry figure of the Raven haired woman.

"What's with the gloom idiots?...that was supposed to be me the one with gloom...didn't saved your butts to be coping me...cheer up tomorow is a new day,a day that we have to smile and party,laugh our assess off of what Yorumi creates...think that I never died,just took a long trip...to see new views,and that an idiot took my place temporarily..."

Closing her eyes back,her breathing stopping,everyone sobbed in silence.

Ira covered her mouth with her hands tears escaping her eyes,and it had to become worse.

A male voice rather annoyed came behind the circle of people.

"What the hell is with this gathering?get out of the way!"

The group that stood in front of the male made a way,revealing the soulless body of the once guild master and raven haired woman that stood up backing away.

The Raven haired man body started to shake both in fear and anger his eyes traveling from the brunette to the Raven haired woman.

"Tell me she sleeps..."

She was a mother of four kids and one of her adopted child was cold lost in another world,and it became more painful,the man that loved this brunette from the top of his heart,her own son had to see her like this.

"No Aleksander,she is not...she is..."

Aleksander felt that all his world crashed on him,he swallowed hard approaching and kneeling in front of his true love,body shaking,he looked at the body that was roughly covered in scars and injuries.

He was late.

he was on the east side of the battlefield,when he seen the flames he knew it was the work of the brunette, he wanted to say she was great for kicking the most of the creatures butts,but he was to late for that.

He picked her body placing it on his lap,hugging her like there was no tomorow.

His face buried in her hair,tears leaving his eyes,he knew this was the last time he would have touched and inhaled her scent,her nature,Apple and violets scent,her soft sand like hair,her angelic voice,her gentle soft touch,warm body pressed against him.

He could feel that his whole being was shaking,tears streaming harder.

"Aleksander..."

But what Aleksander had done next let everyone frozen in place.

He didn't curse the sky and gods for giving her such a fate,he didn't yell at any of the guild members for being unable to protect her,didn't attack just screamed her name from the top of his lungs,a heartbreaking scream,with his head raised tears evident on his eyes.

lowering his head back to her,silently whispering her name like a mantras.

"...Mira...come back...it's not a funny joke..."

Kissing her all over the face,unable to stop his own tears nor his pain in the chest.

"Why none of you tried to heal her!Even if it's a heart stab it's an injury that can be healed!EXPLAIN YOURSELVES SAIREN!"

A flare of anger rising and replacing his sadness,glaring at the twins.

"ALEKSANDER COMPOSE YOURSELF!...it was u impossible to heal her fatal wound,it was sealed by the technique she used."

Ira screamed at her son,putting a hand on her shoulder,Lucifer came out with a stern look on his face.

"We have to leave,Fairy Tail you can as well follow,we are all exhausted and our guild head quarters are closer."

**End of flashback **

Miraina had wide eyes staring at the ceiling getting the puzzles togheter.

"So that's why they kept it away."

Mavis nodded in agreement.

"I heard that your funeral tomb statue was made of white porcelain and gold."

Miraina looked at Mavis a grin on her face.

"Thanks Mavis I knew I could count on you!"

Mavis Nodded standing up.

"You should go,your cover will be discovered and you don't want that yet do you?"

Miraina stood up turning her heel.

"Well not yet,you know I do grand entrances,byes Mavi."

Making her way downstairs to see the blonde lightning dragon slayer hold the celestial spirit mage possesively,in a mocking manner in front of the light dragon slayer.

And Miraina decided to play with the two,er three,leaning down and dropping her arms around the blondes shoulders with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Finally going to become a grand mother!"

Lucy blinked processing what the brunette had just said,while Laxus had a small blush on his cheeks that he dismissed quickly,Sting was having an annoying expression,clearly not having a good week being refused by the pink haired boy for a battle and seeing the biggest innocent beauty taken by the monster size dragon slayer was not making his day at all.

"What the fucking hell?!"

Sting and Laxus shouted in unison,Lucy found it funny so she joined the dirty game Miraina seemed to enjoy.

"Oh come on Laxus don't tell me you won't like to~"

The two blond males were taken aback,they expected to be Miraina who will answer not Lucy.

"Wow Laxus I am dissapointed."

Miraina shook her head taking a seat near Lucy,but to Laxus aid Aleksander came in backup.

"Awww~ princess,why so sad?I can play mouse and cat with you!~"

Leaning down to her ear level,licking her ear lobe to make his words Sink deep inside of her.

But she didn't gave up either,faking a yawn while tapping her mouth playfully.

"The cat:me,the mouse:you,yeah great fun I will have while sipping down my milk."

The three blondes blushed at her word use.

"That sounded wrong stupid."

Laxus said to the brunette while facepalming himself.

"I hate fish,so milk was the only option."

Miraina calmly stated,Sting decided to leave,not wanting to hear the rest of Miraina perverted comments.

"heyo Lucy I have a mood for dance,and are you up to it?"

Miraina asked turning to Lucy who shrugged her shoulders nodding.

"Sure,but on what music?"

Miraina grinned,a grin that said nothing good.

"On my dance music, from the different play list,I could ask master to let us use my creation magic,so this is not a problem."

Lucy nodded once again and then slammed her fist in her palm.

"While we are at it we have to change our clothes!"

"Solved Lucy,ok I am going to master,so yah I will be right back!"

Miraina stood up and gone to the bar to ask where master was.

**Yo people,been hell long I know I apologize,my mom constantly works and she takes the phone with her,kind of sad chapter but a little funny ending,next chapter a big surprise I think,it it will chapter 23 a surprise,then again the replies to the amazing people that are supporting this evil author.**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon:yeah indeed and I bet that will happen in the manga If laxus gets a girlfriend.**

**Killer Moon Lover:yea thanks,XD no author notes now it seems.**

**Guest:GIRL for the pigs sake.**

**XxxDarkLoversxxX:hello!1: thanks! 2:Hmmm I had many,lol but it's my own imagination work,I will look there thanks for the suggestion!3:and the forever coming update came!now Ehm time to transform this fic into an M rated one.**

**leave reviews,critique,mistake point out everything is welcome to improve my English language which is like third language after Romanian and Russian,or fourth? I lost the damn track.**

**Out of my life,out of my mind put of the tears we cannot deny~**

**Love that song. Sunrise Avenue-fairy tale gone bad. **

**lol rhymes. Fairy tail gone bad. XD peace cya guys and girls.**


	22. Chapter22

**Yo minna,I am here again!here where?whatever.I own no cookie of this,except my ocs.**

**Chapter 22:Ethereal Queen,Love Queen,Delinquent's King.**

Apparently Miraina wasn't talking to just master but also to MiraJane,whom the said take over mage had a glint that said nothing good to the poor targets.

**Miraina Point of view.**

Oh goddess,I got the crazy love girl into my side finally,it can be a great ally if you direct her correctly,and I intend to to that.

"But what do you mean Miraina-San?Lisanna and Natsu are dating togheter I mean I am sure they had their first kiss!"

I scoffed at MiraJane and her exclamation,the eagerness her sister had clearly showed that she wasn't kissed by that pink flower fire power.

"Big and fat no Jane,Natsu fears that Lisanna will run away,while that metal head fears that he will smash the bookworm,seriously what man fears **that**?so stupid really."

"But how are you going to play the music on the whole guild building?"

Master asked curiously with a mug of beer in his hands,I raised two fingers up infront of him.

"Two ways,I use my creation magic to create the sound transfer,or get my fools to sing or any guild member that feels like."

The two of them raised their eyebrows looking like I was an alien of some sort.

"Creation magic is like what ice lander use but it's a solid creation coming out from my artworks or mind,takes a fairly decent amount of worth it any way."

They nodded signaling that they got it,thanks God I didn't had to explain hours to them.

"I will allow you to do the party on one condition."

Master had that grin that Lucifer had it when he asked to distract his angry wife from him...oh no...

"Sure what it is?"

I felt kinda bad asking that but it had to be done.

"You will do the paper work for the guild 1 week."

Um...that was it?for a second I thought it's going to be washing his legs or something near.

"That's it?fine."

"Miraina-san when to begin the preparations?"

I turned to MiraJane putting and doing some math in my head.

"You can start in a few,my creation magic will be activated once everything is ready."

She nodded to me and I waved a good bye and went to Lucy.

**Normal point of view.**

Miraina approached the table where Lucy and Laxus were sitting,putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yo Lucy let's go,I arranged it."

Lucy looked confused at the brunette.

"Where?"

"Duh getting changes,ready stuff we are girls for the sake of sky."

Lucy nodded standing up and waving to the boys,they were about to leave till Miraina turned to Aleksander with a "Erza" glare.

"Follow,peek,or get near us while we are out and Liones will be your new best ."

Aleksander gulped and nodded frantically.

"Yes de- I mean love."

Miraina only hummed turning and leading Lucy outside,going to an unknown location.

the two males looked at each other.

"I have a bad feeling all of the sudden."

Aleksander raised an eyebrow at Laxus confused by his statement.

"Why So?I have a sweet nice feeling."

Laxus stared at the ceiling for a moment as if thinking about the feeling.

"Now that you mention it,it's not a bad feeling but a strange one in a good way."

Aleksander nodded and looked at the (very very)fast running MiraJane,in less than half an hour the guild was redecorated with ribbons attached on the walls with hearth forms,the bar was resupplied with wine,whisky,rum,beer and Votka,the drinks were still coming,courtesy of the alcohol expert Cana Alberona who was dragged in the plan by the brunette,MiraJane was busy with the decoration of the guild,while Levy helped with her script magic,agreeing with the brunette on her rather strange and special case of a plan,just as Miraina had said giant bass appeared by the right and left side of walls,the girls that we're dragged in the plan clapped their palms togheter and smiled in delight as they seen their work,the said girls that we're dragged-MiraJane,Levy,Lisanna,Cana,Evergreen, and surprisingly Erza.

The Males we're obviously confused by the sudden change,not getting the whole point of celebration.

The doors opened to reveal the brunette and Blonde standing side by side admiring the nice view,Miraina had her generous long hair tied in a bun leaving few strands louse over her shoulders,she wore really short shorts,her belly revealed because of the short shirt that was freely dropped on her body both matching a grey color,wearing balerines of the same color,plain and sexy,Lucy had a blue Mini skirt,a purple shirt that revealed her nice flat stomach but decently covering her bust,having high heels of black color to complete her look,while her hair was let free.

Laxus and Aleksander almost dropped their jaws on the ground,as if reading each others mind they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"No they don't..."

They said in unison,MiraJane approached Miraina and whispered something in her ear,In which Miraina was only nodding.

Master coughed getting the attention of the guild members who we're more than just confused.

"Well brats our new member Miraina had decided to throw a party,a special one to celebrate Lucy and Laxus relationship,and also a party for all existing and new becoming relationships."

Miraina had a satisfied smirk on her face while the guild roared happily,with a reason or no,a party was always welcome in fairy tail.

"Mind to put the final touches Miraina-Chan?"

The guild turned confused at the brunette who raised her palms on both sides.

"Let the party begin."

And the music started playing,it was an easy Techno music to warm up,but it heated up by every minute,as moments passed all the male eyes we're on the two girls that we're dancing close to each other,back to back hips swaying at the beats,Laxus Looked at the blonde beauty,her hips bust everything was torturing him inside he wasn't the only one though,the black haired boy was craving for Miraina,the way her body moved,he smirked and stood up,he already understood what was her point,to torture them both,her way to say "get your ass here",Miraina saw him coming and had a satisfied smile on her face.

"My dear master I hope you won't mind if I take the young miss here?"

No Lucy didn't mind,Laxus already warped his hands around her belly from behind her.

"No she will not."

But instead of Lucy answering Laxus answered with his head lowered to her neck,making the blonde girl blush.

Aleksander dragged Miraina to a dark side of the guild whispering seductively into her ear.

"There is no way in hell that I will let you escape once again,I waited enough."

With that they disappeared To the spirit world,MiraJane started giving some strange drink to all the males except Laxus,which the said blonde duo danced a little before disappearing from the guild in that moment,leaving MiraJane and master Makarov grinning.

**Where Lucy and Laxus went,beware my readers explicit content following(18+ lemon etc.)**

Laxus and Lucy appeared inside Laxus apartment courtesy of Laxus Lightning teleporting technique.

**Author note:don't want to read a lemon scroll down.**

They stood in the middle of his room,sharing a heated kiss,his hands slipping under her short shirt,exploring her body,moving his hands back on her sides,she responded by warping her legs around his waist,they landed on his bed never breaking the kiss,he broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking occasionally biting her neck,marking her as his,she let out soft moans,while his lips we're busy with her neck his hands explored her body,left hand traveled to her left breast roughly squeezing it,he loved the sound she was making,loud moans,he groaned in her neck,when he felt her bra blocking him from the big inviting mounds.

"We have to get rid of this."

He hissed in her ear lobe,quickly picking her up placing on his lap,undressing her shirt,she helped him undress his shirt,he raised his eyebrows when he seen her bra,Lucy blushed and looked away,he smirked,she had a pink lace bra that squeezed her cleavage.

"Miraina forced me to wear it."

He probably thanked all the gods for what seemed like all brunettes hand,he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss his right hand pushing her head closer,she warped her own hands around his neck,Laxus left hand moved to her back undoing the annoying bra and tossing it to a side,Lucy blushed at her half nudity,but the embarrassment was swiftly brushed off by another of Laxus kiss,their bodies touched his hard muscles with her soft yet big mounds.

She loved the feeling of his heat radiating with her's ,the way he made her feel special,he left her lips and instantly went to her right breast,licking her nipple,occasionally biting between the licks,while his left hand resumed on the left breast,massaging and pinching her left nipple,her moans were music to his ears,placing her back to the soft mattress leaving her mounds,she groaned when she didn't feel the warmth of his mouth,his hands traveled to her groan escaped his lips.

"We have to get rid of this too."

He roughly dragged the skirt and panties pass her knees,for a moment Lucy though he ripped it off,not like she tossed it to a side,his dragon slayer high sense picked up a nice sweet scent,he smirked he leaned down to her neck,leaving more of his love bites as his knee rubbed her instantly arched her back feeling new waves of pleasure wash her,her mind was clouded,another smirk crossed his face,wider this time,how he loved her,her body,her strange yet sweet personality,even her magic was annoying in a good wanted to punish her for stirring everything upside down inside of him,she was torturing him without knowing.

He leaned down to her ear level,seductively whispering in a husky voice that made her shiver in anticipation.

"I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to speak..."

right hand slowly traveled down to her hot tight,his knee being replaced by his fingers that slowly rubbed her clit,taking faster pace by each movement,Lucy grabbed by the sheets tightly as an wave of pleasure returned to her,her body felt hot,a foreign feeling inside her body,her eyes being Clouded by white spots,back arching,an orgasm shot out from her.

When the tremors left her body she opened her eyes,she didn't know when did she closed was sitting on top of her,licking his fingers,staring down at her with hungry swiftly got his pants and boxers undressed,her eyes instantly traveling down to his hard she realized she blushed looking away,he smirked in a mocking manner.

"See something you like?"

but she wasn't letting herself fall for his teasing,not now.

"I surely look at something you like do you?"

An evil chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned down to her,a devilish glint in his orange eyes.

"Hell yes,I like what I have here."

He rubbed his member by her entrance,teasing groaned,he flashed an evil grin.

"Don't tease~"

Her legs warped around his waist,slamming him hard inside of her,tired with his teasing,he started pumping out and in of her with a slower pace,letting her getting accommodated with of pleasure and pain filled his apartment,he quickened his pace by each thrust,soon her cries we're only of pleasure,feeling her walls tighten around his nails dug on his back,leaving small another orgasm shot out from her,he felt his own climax thrust became harder and deeper,he felt her walls tighten again,but this time they both had their climax,he groaned in her shoulder while she screamed his name.

He feel on top of her,she listened to his breathing,slowly returning back to normal,as the waves of ecstasy left them,he shifted sliding out of her and laying next to her,she was still catching her breath.

"Don't think it's over,the night is long darling."

He seductively purred in her ear as they went for a second round.

**Cliff hanger,I it's not,sorry if the lemon sucked,it's first time I write a yah.**

**GOMENASAI!I KNOW IT TOOOOOOK HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL Long but the...the...the...mom overworks herself(her phone is my fiction writing table.),I feel more and more restless,and I kind of had an immense blank mind at the lemon part.**

**Also and XxShyxX are making up togheter a Lalu story It's Named "It's All About Us"I will shortly start writing it,so wait up for a new Lalu!,I know I have this story up but I like working on two fronts,that keeps me motivated,excited,of course it's going to be M rated.I wonder since when did I became a pervert...**

**Ok question...do you want the Lemon of the ocs to be up in the next chapter?leave reviews!reviews make Diana happy and a happy Diana means .ok replies now.**

**XxShyxX:yap dance-that-leads-to-lemon or DTLTL XD **

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon:yes yes I will that idea popped in my mind it's funny that way. **

**Ruka-Yuuya:Lalu fluffies lemonades and many there will be those. XD **

**I am off to .thanks for the all support guys and girls!appriciate it!**

**Ja Ne~**


	23. Chapter23

**Yo people,Diana here gives you chapter 23!I decided that I wont put the oc lemon but instead a little crack moment!so enjoy.**

**how stupid some one need to be not to know that I own nothing of fairy tail but my ocs.**

**In the morning,at spirit world.**

Armor's and weapons of all kind decorated a room of a brunette the said girl was sleeping soundly on a king size bed with dark blue sheets,along with her was the Raven haired man,his head resting over her breast,his arms crossed around his head,covering her chest area completely,her knee Leigh brunette hair spread around the bed like a halo,the man was slowly falling asleep,he almost fell asleep,till the rooms door burst open,he shot his eyes open ready to kick whoever Sorry ass for interrupting his time with his princess.

"Princess Miraina!Spirit ki-"

None other than Leo the Lion lost his words at the sight,luckily he was saved by Virgo from the fire ball that was about to land on his face.

"We apologize Lord Aleksander I will punish Leo for intruding without knocking."

Virgo bowed and closed the door,he nearly facepalmed himself,but held it there as he heard a groan from the female partner.

"What the fuck is with this noise in the morning."

He chuckled lightly,he liked that morning personality of her,and he was just as sadistic as herself,so he decided to punish Leo himself with a little help of his mate,while he himself will enjoy a cup of coffee.

"The playboy barge in your room."

*silence*

.

.

.

Something clicked in Miraina's Mind.

.

.

.

The brunette sat up glaring at the door,like looks could kill through the door.

She turned to the bed side,slowly standing up,her legs being weak,finding difficult to stand up the end she stood up but still moving like she was about to fall any bothered by the man who was sitting in the middle of the bed,grinning wildly,and dafinitely not bothered by her nudity,she went to the bathroom closing the door behind grinned more,standing up and entering the bathroom behind her,closing the door silently behind himself,sneaking in the shower,Miraina's back facing warped his hands around her belly,dropping his head over her right purring in her ears.

"Can't stand up straight princess? . much of being the Ethereal Queen."

He Could swear he saw a devilish smirk on her face,eyes instantly was a blink if an eye he was pinned by the shower voice dark.

"So much of a Demon to put you down on your knees."

How he loved the devil-like personality side of reflected her smirk.

"Who is going to kneel who princess,I am damn sure it's going to be me."

He was about to grab her wrists but another bang of the door was heard.

"What the fuck is with them and the door banging?"

Aleksander hissed to no one in particular.

"PUUU~ PUUUN~ PUN~"

Miraina and Aleksander sweat dropped at the sounds that came from bedroom.

" .and low."

Miraina muttered under her breath.

"Let's better shower,seems like no after fun for us."

Aleksander turned to take the shampoo and started showering.

After an half of an hour the two came out from the had a towel warped around her body and hair while Aleksander around his waist.

Aleksander calmly took clean and neatly warped clothes from under the bed,which earned a raised eyebrow from the brunette.

"What?basic precautions."

Now she had both of her eyebrows raised.

"What?I did it when you left with Lucy."

She turned around opening the wardrobe,taking a Chinese dress with a dragon warped around the she took her black up totally not bothered by the male behind her.

After being dressed up she sat on the chair near by a table with mirror,warping the towel around her came behind her dressed in a V neck louse white shirt and black took the hairbrush from her hand and started brushing her hair.

"Thanks."

Miraina said giving a grateful smile.

"No ."

Aleksander purred the last part earning a giggle from the brunette finished brushing her hair and was making a crossed tail out of her hair.

"How comes you know how to do that?"

He chuckled before answering.

"Having Lilith Ivy and Anastasia as sisters made me the official babysitter when dad and mom we're out on Anastasia was a quiet kid."

Miraina nodded,when he finished she stood up and went outside of the room,Miraina instantly cracking her knuckles.

"I am going to make some you want tea?"

"Tea with milk would do."

Aleksander nodded patting her shoulder and going somewhere the Lion aka Loke didn't seem to notice that the brunette stood behind noticed the dark aura from the brunette and decided to face the moment,what was to save any way.

"I am sorry Miraina-sama,sorry for Leo being stupid,don't torture him SORRY!"

Loke blinked before turning around.

"PRINCESS HOW YOU COULD CHEAT ON ME WITH...THAT!"

Loke pointed a finger at the very amused Aleksander sitting near by to a coffee table sipping a earned an eye twitch from the brunette.

"WHAT THE HELL?!HAVE YOU HEARD OF DOOR KNOCKING?!"

"BUT PRINCESS!YOU ARE MY ONLY LOVE!"

Miraina sighed face palming herself.

" only like Lucy,Aries,Libra,Aquarius,Grandine,Me,Yorumi,Lyra's, and why isn't Virgo your love too?"

Aquarius fake coughed taking a seat near by to Aleksander along with Scorpio,this time she didn't had her fish tail but legs,wearing what seemed like a belly danced blue suit.

"You forgot the Princess of Moon and Princess of Sun."

Aleksander and Scorpio snickered looking at the group of spirits.

"ENOUGH NAMIKAZE CALM DOWN."

The spirit King shouted coming in a human size.

"And Leo the Lion approach my daughters again and you will be punished."

The spirit King glared at Loke before turning to Miraina.

"And Namikaze.I told you strictly to watch Lucy didn't I?"

Miraina nodded blinking several times.

"And I still wonder why."

"Just as last one intended to risk her life to open the gate of the queen of not just year will be more the dragon king eclipse if the Moon's will be the spirits will be in their full power."

Miraina tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner knitting her eyebrows togheter.

"Means whoever wants to get the dragons killed will try this the target once again will be Yukino Aguria and Lucy Heartfilia,being the only celestial gold key bearers."

The spirit King nodded.

"The Princess of moon and Sun will be by your side if there will be a fight going,and so will be the Platinum keys."

Loke widened his eyes in horror.

"But...S-spirit K-king,I-I D-Don't t-think I-it's t-time f-for **t-them**!"

The spirit King and Miraina turned to Loke.

"we can't hide them was **her** last wish after all."

Miraina sternly answered.

"Indeed my old friend last wish has to be fulfilled,**she **was such a great mage."

The spirit King had a sad glint in his eyes,Miraina nodded in agreement.

"Well my tea gets yah cya."

**In the human Apartment still in the morning.**

Lucy was laying on top of Laxus chest her arms crossed over her head,sleeping all they had a long Ehm,adventurous on the other hand wasn't sleeping,he was playing with the blonde locks mesmerized by her beauty.

"Mmmmm Laxus stop I wanna sleep."

He smiled at her,still playing with the blonde locks.

"sleep,who doesn't allow you to."

Lucy pouted still not moving an inch.

"After all I am sexy and you know it."

Laxus smile turned into a mocking smirk,how he loved to tease her.

"Arrogant."

His smirk grew wider at her comment.

"A sexy arrogant I must add"

Giving up on her sleep she raised her head looking him straight in the eye,faking his voice.

"Lucy my love more please more!I beg you more!"

His smirk vanished and Lucy smirked in victory.

"Don't lie I didn't day such thing."

Lucy smirk grew wider and she moved her right hand down to his member.

"Oh you didn't?then let's see if I lie."

"FINE I DID!"

Lucy hummed in satisfaction and withdrew her hand back.

"The great Laxus Dreyar begging Lucy heartfilia~"

Lucy sang making Laxus pout.

"Your when?I remember a free to tease Lucy."

"Nope you can't tease me~"

Laxus cleared his throat faking Lucy's voice.

"LAXUS MORE MORE!"

Lucy popped an angry vein on her forehead.

"I am to shower."

Lucy climbed off the bed,not really bothered by her nudity either,Laxus wolf-whistled taking a better look on her body.

"Wait my love I am going to join you."

He jumped out if the bed,Lucy being already in the shower,not hearing entered the bathroom opening the shower door with a devious smirk.

"Didn't I said to wait for me?"

Lucy didn't higher to turn secretly hiding a vicious grin.

He turned her around pinning her to the kissing her passionately.

She moaned in his mouth having a tongue battle for domination.

"So early in the morning?you sure are S-class even in bed."

Lucy teased Laxus he smirked arrogantly.

"I wasn't going for that,you sure have a dirty mind Lucy."

"You wasn't?then why you pinned me here?"

His smirk grew wider.

"Because you are sexy like that all naked under me,and I wanted a kiss and I wasn't going to ask."

They finished their shower and went out of the bathroom,Lucy knelt In frog style near the bed taking out some fresh new clothes.

"How did your clothes got under my bed?"

"I put them precautions."

"I don't remember giving you my apartment key."

"Miraina used a strange key to open your door."

Lucy heard Laxus growl and muttering something along the lines "stupid that sticks her nose every where."

They we're all dressed and ready to go to the guild,when they opened their door Miraina was sitting on the stair railing facing the apartment headphones turned on,Aleksander stood beside had an angry vein popping out of his forehead.

"Have you heard of vacation?go take one."

Apparently Miraina didn't heard him because of the rock music on her instead of Miraina answering,Aleksander did.

"This time we can't take vacations,spirit King orders."

Lucy looked confused at the two titanium dropped her headphones on her wearing the Chinese dress with the purple fur coat this time not dropped over her shoulders.

"Morning Yo."

Miraina said waving her hand.

"Morning all knowing devil."

Laxus sarcastically answered.

"glad you admit that you are stupid compared to Me."

Lucy and Aleksander sweat dropped.

"Now now chill Mirka,Laxus."

With that they silently went to the guild,Laxus and Lucy happily chatting,while the other two listening to their sound pods,Miraina had a symphonic metal coming out from her headphones while Aleksander had Rock songs.

They arived at the the doors and all four of them tilted their head to a view was one of a comedy scene...

**HA Cliff I enjoyed writing this the spirit world who is she?you will find out soon!replies next to write chapter 1 of "It's all about us".**


	24. Chapter 24 are you serious?

Miraina's eye twitched in annoyance of the view.

"can anyone for the Mavis sake tell me what the hell happened there?"

"overload fairy tail MiraJane would have taken care by now."

Laxus answered to the slightly annoyed brunette.

the guild had almost all members on the floor passed out,some on a human hill some lonely scattered in a corner,like Bixlow for example.

"should we try to clean?"

Miraina narrowed her eyes debating Lucy's suggestion.

"the tables yes,the humans just let's throw them into a human pile."

Lucy widened her eyes at the rather harsh suggestion but then Laxus looked slightly confused at the guild surroundings.

"speaking of are the tables?"

Lucy and Miraina looked at each other then around a bored manner Aleksander began.

"if my great common sense is not mistaken..."

the three looked at Aleksander who pointed his index finger up and looked at the ceiling with a satisfied smile.

"...which it is not are glued on the ceiling."

the three rather confused raised their brows and followed his comically dropped her jaw and Miraina with Laxus face palmed themselves.

"how they got there?"

Aleksander shrugged his shoulders at Lucy's question.

"still a do you happen to know the answer?"

Miraina cleared her throat placing her hands on her hips staring at the ceiling.

"Sherlock it's because of the throwing contest."

Aleksander nodded patting Miraina's head.

"case solved Paul Williams."

Lucy and Laxus raised their brows in total confusion.

"what the hell was that?"

Laxus whispered to Lucy who the said blond shrugged her shoulders confused as well.

" could use some help here,from Aquarius for example.I will use my wind to place the drunken in one pile,while you Aleky use your fire to melt that glue or whatever is we can get Virgo to place everything in the grand finale Aquarius washes this place with the help of my water in an unison finally Laxus you wash the dishes."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?"

Laxus yelled making the brunette's long hair comically wave as if on a wind the girl started to rub her ear.

"shush.I have sensitive ears."

Aleksander and Lucy tried to hold their laughter from coming out,limiting them to giggles and chuckles.

"are you telling me to wash the dishes?what is he doing?"

Laxus pointed to Aleksander who bursted in a laughter unable to hold it any longer.

"assisting ."

the brunette dead panned making the raven haired man stop his laughter.

"WHAT?!"

Miraina groaned rubbing her forehead.

"you two are whining like damsel in distress,what's so bad in washing few million of dishes?"

at that point Lucy burst into a laughter holding her stomach resulting a glare. from the two.

"what are you two doing huh?"

Laxus asked Miraina who still had the all knowing expression,but inside she was dying from laughter.

"we are ladies our hands are gentle plus we do the hardest you two."

the two males widened their eyes in disbelief,was she serious?they thought.

"yes i am really serious."

Laxus cursed under his breath,Aleksander just sighed.

" your butts get to reach Christmas with you two."

Aleksander did as his love ordered,Laxus stared at the brunette who was moving the drunken Fairy Tail members into a big human pile,returning back to the duo.

"what the hell you are still standing here?"

Miraina glared at the older blond mage her glare having a hint of amusement.

"standing?"

"go stand near the sink?"

"the view is boring?"

"why?waterfall with bubbles,good training for your hands."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her last comment.

"why do i have to listen to your orders?"

Miraina did a little posing to make her comment more with effect.

"because i am sexy and i know it."

Miraina straightened her back and cleared her throat.

"go do has to be thrown away."

"No."

"bottles sorting?"

"No."

"beds in infirmary?"

"NO!"

"burn in hell?"

"no."

"strip for Lucy?"

"maybe..."

Laxus earned a smack on the back of his head making the brunette crack a smile.

" just like the other one."

"I AM NOT PERVERT!"

Aleksander shouted from the bar.

"sure Sherlock and i am Luigi."

Miraina sighed throwing her arms up in frustration.

"send a damn lightning at those idiots to wake them up."

"fine."

"FINALLY HE'S DOING SOMETHING!"

Aleksander shouted from the bar,Laxus raised an eyebrow before sending a lightning bolt to the human drunk some curse and some groan.

after a while the human pile people woke up and left to their homes,leaving the 4 at the guild,MiraJane nowhere to be found.

" done."

Aleksander said while resting his head on the bar stool,Laxus and Lucy sat near to each other while Miraina was writing something incoherent in Laxus point.

"one more thing honey and you are out to rest,please?"

Miraina sweetly asked the Raven haired man who stood up straight looking at the ceiling.

"right away!"

he jumped over the bar stool making his way to the middle of the guild.

"Lucy mind giving me your keys?"

Miraina asked the younger blond woman.

"huh sure."

Lucy handed Miraina her celestial spirit keys,Miraina took out the keys and started searching.

"snowman dog,sleeping cross,crazy singer,wrong time clock,playboy,businessman with horns,sexy shy sheep,annoying duo,pervert,hairstylist,horseman,oh there you are maid."

Laxus and Lucy raised their eyebrows at the nicknames Miraina gave to the spirits.

"I open thee the gate of the maid-Virgo!"

instead of the pink haired maid came the Lion spirit.

"your prince had came to-"

He trailed off as he seen the one who had the key.

" is Virgo?"

"I thought Lucy summoned me not you."

he turned his head to Lucy side for a moment then back to Miraina.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT IS MY PRINCESS DOING WITH...WITH...THAT?"

Loke pointed his index finger at Lucy who was sitting in Laxus lap sipping a strawberry shake.

"above when exactly she's your princess?"

Laxus asked raising an eyebrow glaring at the twelve zodiac spirit leader.

"deja vu."

Miraina whispered to herself.

"BUT LUCY YOU ARE MY ONLY LOVE!"

Loke yelled comically kneeling in front of Lucy.

" like me this go get Virgo better and don't annoy me in the morning."

Loke had comically depressing lines over his head mumbling something among the lines of "worlds are cruel with me and my sexiness."making the brunette finally burst out appeared behind the brunette with her expressionless face.

"punishment hime?"

Miraina sweat dropped at Virgo's habit of asking for punishment.

" the place please."

Virgo bowed and in few minutes the whole place was almost like normal.

"anything else hime?"

" you Virgo."

Virgo disappeared with a 'poof',Miraina took out another key,turning her head to the two blond.

"hold her tightly Laxus...she-devil comes up."

Laxus raised an eyebrow but nonetheless tightened his grip around her waist.

"I open the gate of the water bearer-Aquarius!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow when Miraina swung the key in was no water around how she wanted to summon Aquarius?

"STUPID DON'T SUMMON ME WHEN I AM BUSY!"

"no shit Sherlock,life sucks to much to be on our liking."

Aquarius,much to Lucy horror was standing on her pair of legs with a confused eyes instantly traveled to Lucy who was sitting in Laxus lap.

"is hell freezing over Namikaze?"

Miraina raised an eyebrow confused.

"no?don't you ask?"

Aquarius laughed maniacally pointing her index finger at the two.

"Lucy having a boyfriend?I am getting married soon then."

Miraina face palmed tired with spirits and Lucy having a boyfriend.

"let's do an unison raid and we can call this a day for you."

Miraina outstretched her hand,which Aquarius took started coming out from the two,soaking the whole guild except the three courtesy of Miraina holding the control of water that Aquarius intently wanted to soak guild sparkled with the cleaning that had been done by the four mages.

finally after sending Aquarius to the spirit world Miraina took her tea to drink.

"though Jane sure takes alot."

Miraina said with the matter-of-factly a raised brow the three.

"you know where is MiraJane-san?"

Miraina hummed in response,sipping a little of her tea.

"on adventure land with some gentleman type of a guy."

Lucy gaped in shock,Aleksander was lost in his (dirty)thoughts,and Laxus blinked processing the information.

"gentleman type?you mean Freed?"

"I don't remember,probably."

as if on cue the doors opened revealing Gajeel and Levy.

**Gale next HANGERS FTW! of replies next chapter because I am lazy right now. **

**bye till next time! **


	25. Chapter 25 The truth of darkness

**kill me for all i care.i won't lie that i got kind of distracted with my story(the first one) that i write with the help of a notebook and pen xD classy it's at least i will work for this and "It's All About Us" story.i decided to be kind for my soon to come birthday.5 December here i come!**

**PS: I need a doctor by Eminem is my new addiction song the way...that explanation is pure made up dont jump on conclusions...even though i would laugh out loud if that goes out to be real in cannon.**

**I own only titanium keys spirits the rest is all mashima's.**

**HERE WE GO!**

As Levy McGarden seen the Celestial Spirit Mage they both ran to each other talking in such fast manner that only they could Miraina directed her gaze to Aleksander,whom stood near her.

"Let's go Alek let the Sairen twins take care of watching."

A smug smile came to his to earn a smack on the back of his head before he could speak.

"I need the library that perverted mind of yours."

"The tables are good too you know..."

A groan escaped Miraina's lips as she disappear into the spirit world.

Lazily Gajeel went to the bar searching for iron.a smirk appeared slowly on his features as he directed his gaze to the lightning dragon slayer.

"Nice scent bunny boy..."

Laxus blinked several times before an angry vein pop on his forehead.

"Shut up Delinquent."

"A good sexy argument would be "Go back to your detention teacher is waiting."if we take it like that."

Confused by the low male voice,they turned their head to notice a yellow furry cat with sky blue eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A cat."

Gajeel blinked several realizing what the cat just said burst into fits of the fact the cat just spoke.

"way to state the obvious."

The cat replied with a bore made Laxus laugh harder.

"What the fuck a cat does here?"

The cat gracefully walked to on his raised an eyebrow looking at the cat that seemed to go to sleep right on his head.

"And why are you on my head?!"

Laxus growled at the poor cute (rude) cat.

"I am sitting on my masters head,is there something wrong?"

The cat ignored Gajeel's glares and the confused stare from Laxus.

"I don't remember adopting any cat on top of that a talking one."

A squeal came from the two girls that sat on a table on the left turning their head toward the to process the reason they squealed.

"KYAAAA~ IT'S SO CUTE."

"cute my ass."

The male cat murmured under his their brows in noticed another yellow cat with sky blue eyes and a pink ribbon around it's hugged the cat by her breast patting it's head.

The two males + the male cat whom still stubbornly laid on Laxus the two females.

"Look Lu-Chan there is another one on Laxus head!"

Levy pointed to Laxus blinked several realization hitting her.

"Where did those cat's come from?"

Lucy muse to tried to pry off the rude male cat but failing to do so.

"I don't know but this one is really rude."

"We are spirits and ignore the blond name is Yuromi idiot over there is my twin brother Murony Sairen."

The Male cat named Murony opened his eyes glaring and growling at his sister.

"No shit blond that here are four blond including me and you."

"Wanna go smarty pants?"

"Anytime, nothing without your sword."

"like hell you are something without your staff."

The two cats began to argue making the four,Laxus,Lucy,Gajeel and Levy sweat drop.

"Grey and Natsu number two."

They all murmured.A dog that looked like a wolf came out from nowhere smacking the two cats in the process.

"LYRA CURSE YOU!"

The two cats yelled to the female dog named Lyra.

"Families don't fight...so behave in front of your masters!"

Realization hitting both the human blond looking at each other for a moment before speaking.

"Lyra,Yuromi and Murony aren't you supposed to be more...human?"

Lucy voiced out her thoughts looking at Lyra.

"We can take animal my case wolf and lesser form as a two idiots cats and big boss snake and dragon."

Emphazing the word 'boss' and shrugging her and Lucy understood that Lyra mean't Miraina as male cat already fell asleep ignoring the annoyance Laxus had.

"You two idiots leave them in made it clear not to annoy Master Lucy and Master Laxus."

The two cats looked at each other a cat smirk forming on their little cat jumped out of Laxus body glowing,body transforming into a Lion,a golden mane surrounding his jumped out of Lucy's arms her own body glowing a golden light,her own little kitten transforming into a she didn't had a that Lyra's body glowed in a dark blue light,her body growing twice as big as the two both of them under her paw.

"that's so Like Titania flame brain and tundra man."

Laxus said while pointing at the three.

"but animal version."

Gajeel nodded in and Lucy sighed.

The spirit king,Miraina,Aleksander,The twelve zodiacal spirits and The spirit queen,a blond woman with warm chocolate brown around a big round table.

"Why have you called us all here?Is there something you found Miss Namikaze?"

The Spirit king asked curiously the brunette had nodded in voice showing that the matter is serious.

"Yes i Spirit Queen have provided me great information of her last i have collected information of past 400 years."

"Have you found something important?"

The spirit queen again the brunette nodded.

" are dealing with two Zeref's."

All the participants except Aleksander and Miraina widened their eyes in shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean Mira!how can be there two Zeref's?"

Leo the Leader of twelve zodiacal spirits rose from his chair looking in pure disbelief at the Brunette woman.

"That's why i have called an old friend to make some things WEISSLOGIA!"

A tall muscular man with spiked blond hair entered the room where the spirits a long fur coat that reached his knees a beige V neck shirt and Black suit pants.

"your fashion sense is weird as usual."

Miraina voiced out turning her head to the left side the blond man growled at her.

"shut up tornado for brain."

Miraina sighed in irritation before speaking.

"Like Father,Like .as i was saying."

Weisslogia Took a free seat near the brunette crossing his looked at Weisslogia signaling him to begin.

"As this Chick was of years ago a Stupid named Zeref decided to go on a sexy every weak and stupid dragon he one day another idiot a softer version of the first stupid..."

Miraina trailed him off facepalming and rolling her eyes she continued.

"One Day Anima activated sending the strongest magical energy found in earthland to Edolas...which was our on his unwanted trip to Edolas he found his counterpart...The Edolas was allot kinder,shyer and weaker than Earthland Zeref was a peace lover.a boy that believed in love and kindness complete opposite to the Earthland loved chaos,hate and cruelty toward the taking him back to Earthland."

Weisslogia glared at Miraina for stopping his "speech",but nonetheless continued.

"When Earthland Zeref returned dragging the Edolas Zeref like a sack of potatoes,being from Edolas,He didn't had any magical energy in his a good puppet in Edolas Zeref,Earthland Zeref gave him a third part of his months and years had passed,we dragons slowly began to survived the wrath of Earthland each dragon he slayed gave him an amount of he became the dark dragon only one remaining Edolas Zeref known as the greatest evil truth to be Zeref did magic reacted on how Earthland Zeref or Acnologia wanted."

The brunette began speaking after Weisslogia finished his the shocked expressions of the celestial spirits.

"Few dragons Dragon Lord Igneel,Dragon Maiden Grandiney,Dragon Knight Metalicana,Dragon Priest Weisslogia and many had children that inherited their two as far as i know accomplish their mission by willingly giving the full power."

Weisslogia murmured something under his breath among the lines of "I can't believe that idiot is the hell froze harshly." Miraina ignored his comment and continued.

"The Zeref that is from Edolas seeks no harm to the could even consider him a friend if Acnologia didn't control his magic and we aim for the real enemy that would be defeating them is impossible."

Everyone had horror in their eyes taking in the explanation Miraina and Weisslogia gave spirit King was first to regain his concentration over the subject.

"Unless...we take out the strongest weapon out."

Now the confusion was clearly written on everyone faces including Miraina,Weisslogia and Aleksander.

"strongest weapon?"

Miraina asked confused.

"The art of Celestial Magic...The Dance of 's like an unison raid of the celestial spirits."

Miraina nodded understanding,there was enough spirits,all of them had an amount of magic low or big but it was still there.

Everyone returned to the on the ever so cheerful loud Fairy a table away from the noisy ones on the second floor,Laxus was resting his head in his palm staring at the blonde beauty.

"What?"

Confused of his long stare she was doing that for half an hour.

"What?!I can't stare at a Divine angel fallen into my arms?"

Laxus didn't took his eyes off couldnt get enough of looking at he would admit that to her the words he used made her blush a pink shade of though they were a couple he still made her blush like a leaned back on his chair,arms on his sides.

"Come here."

He said or more like looked up at him.A demanding Laxus was not a good idea to knew all to stood up slowly coming to him she rose an warped his left arm around her her to his let out a cute yelp as she felt herself she was on his lap he warped both of his arms around her waist.

"You know i love you right?"

he whispered faces inches hot breath hitting against her smiled at sometimes had his own way of saying his that was what she loved the most at him.

" i know and i love you too."

she warped her arms around his eyes became serious as he looked at her own chocolate brown orbs.

"Lucy..."

he placed a small kiss on her lips before continuing.

"...Lucy...Will you marry me?"

That was a one second seconds eyes half smile vanishing.

"No."

His face .clearly showed hurt and surprise with mix of instantly flashed him a grin.

"Yes silly!I will marry you!"

That instantly lit up his face,seeing the grin she had he realized that she joked at first closed the gap between a gentle of his grandfather hearing his propose.

"YEEEEEEESSSSSS I AM HAVING A GRANDDAUGHTER!"

Master Makarov yelled in joy comically jumping around the second two ignored the overjoyed took out a golden box from his coat pocket,opening and taking out the ring that was inside it.A ring made completely of diamond.a rose shape in the middle thorns forming the ring placed it on her finger and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

** for the pots and pans at the "No" part xD admit it you had the one moment disapointment.**

**and i must say thank you all for the 3digit review number!and now the replies!god help me this is going to be long.**

**XxShyxX(ch22)**:yea they are.**(ch24)**:Aquarius wouldn't be herself if she didn't.

**1fairytaillover(ch22)**:indeed he will,he already is overjoyed xD.

**Ruka-Yuuya(ch22)**JeEr fluffies? will see what i can yeah the warning is a good thing for innocent eyes and everyone is a massive pervert like me.**(ch24)**:lol lost many himes xD.

**TheBlackSeaReaper(ch22)**:the reaction would be probably priceless.

**bookworm0313**:actually it's the guess its because of phone it constantly has small break like computer internet whom has a permanent connection.

**Asa Nakamura(ch23)**:now it took me forever lol.

**Ruka-Yuuya(ch23)**:perhaps...

**Mirajane S and Erza S(ch1)**:me too.**(ch2)**:yes they are stronger.**(ch3)**:nah not really.**(ch4)**:i know right...**(ch5)**:Mira Namikaze is my hero XD.**(ch8)**:it has~**(ch9)**:god...a lemonade...**(ch10)**:yes a dream of memories.**(ch11)**:sucks to have no kind of boring when you need some inspiration.**(ch12)**:that the sky is falling!**(ch13)**:actually its if we count after written Aleksandr but i like it cute.**(ch14)**:angels...**(ch15)**yup!**(ch16)**:yeah it like mine filled with tears.**(ch17)**:Yeah it kind of i am not mistaken means divinity.**(ch18)**:now that you tell me...they really are...**(ch19)**:yup -_-personally i think so too i love RoLu more than RoYu.**(ch20)**:xD exactly.**(ch21)**:yes she did.**(ch22)**:i am soon to be 15 and i am writing it it was Epic!as i said once Aleksander and Miraina(her real name to Miraina because of MiraJane)are coming from my original fiction novel and indeed they are cute in both of the stories(ok 10 folds cuter in my novel.)**(ch23)**:probably...**(ch24)**:god you wrote a review for each chapter!thanks!and of them.

o

**next on way ~Its all about us. cya latter!**


	26. Chapter 26

***someone in the background*"the sky must be falling Diana updated faster than last time!"Yes people I said I will be kind and drop my story that distracted me for my LaLu ...YES! **

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! my gift to you all is this update!**

**anyway less blabing and more fluff.I own my puppets but I own nothing of fairy WITH THIS SHOW!**

In the armour filled room of the brunette celestial spirit sat The Celestial Queen and herself Miraina.A sad expression in Celestial spirit queen,tears threatening to fall.

"I miss Lucy,Mira...I wish...I could see her once more..."

"I know mistress Layla.I on the bright had the chance of seeing her growing for a like me."

Layla Heartfilia the Celestial Queen looked wide eyed at her former celestial spirit.'not like me?'Layla thought.

"what do you mean by 'not like me'?"

A sad smile appeared by Miraina's eyes showed the hurt she was down on her palms she began.

"Not even Aleksander knows this...i could not bring him the further sadness he already had gained.I was pregnant with his child before all that mess happened.I was so happy that we could be a family and stop hiding."

The pure shock was written all over Layla's caring motherly eyes looking with concern at the brunette.

"You had a relationship with Aleksander before your death?"

A grin appeared By Miraina's face as she remembered how their relationship began.

"Ah yes that happened after my 18 birthday..."

**п=Flashback=п **

In a room that resembled an office stood two bickering girl and boy had a well build muscular spiky raven black eyes and pale looked around girl had knee leigh messy chocolate brown hair tied in two pig chocolate brown eyes Pale porcelain looked around her 18s.

"Stupid you could get hurt! or worse die!"

The boy angrily yelled at the annoyed brunette scoffed crossing her arms.

"No shit?I don't have a scratch on my body in top of that i can stand just fine my ground."

Miraina gave him a glare which he returned it not feeling intimidation toward her.

"Of course miss it's-all-perfect-in-bloody-wonderland.I am more than sure you have no scratch after Murony did his job."

A sharper glare followed from the only intensified his own glare.

"You are just like them!if it was after you a fly would have Killed me as well! and why the fuck you care!?it's my life."

she yelled in slammed his lips against one arm around her waist and one hand held her head from tried to push him off at first by kicking his chest and it came out that she kicked the pillow that frustrated her and sang a song that made no much she would kick that pillow it was still much she will sing that song it was still making no sense at was trying to fool?she thought as she kissed him back hands playing with his messy black pulled his forehead on her a whisper like voice he spoke.

"I I love just like them.I worry for your anyone goes taking six dark guilds by themselves like a masochist.I love you to much to bear your 's only painful from thinking of it and I don't want to know how this feels for real.I don't want to see any guy trying to have your attention.I want you to be ."

Her blush intensified as a smile came. to her her anger and earlier fight out to the window.

"Why would you want me?there are more beautiful ladies out there."

she replied only responded by giving her another apart he gave her his answer.

"Because Love doesn't ask about asks for feelings and my love toward you is more than enough for me to know that you're my one and only."

**п=Flashback end=п **

"This is so romantic!I wish that Konzern wasn't so stiff as a rock."

Layla shook her head in chuckled at her reaction.

"Aleksander had his poetic way of wasn't as stiff as a rock you know...but if you miss Lucy why don't we visit her?"

Miraina suggested to woman looked surprised before shaking her head.

"I wish I spirit King made my gate impossible to be opened."

Miraina had her eyes half lidded with a boring expression she showed her a diamond woman recognizing the diamond key gaped.

"Never and I mean say that it's impossible for your gate to be opened."

A jolt of lightning came out from her teardrop groaned knowing who's lightning traveled from Lucy's to her earring.

"Let's leave it for later some certain idiot wants to be dead."

she waved disappearing into the human world.

While traveling lazily trough her gate she felt... her eyes she ran body glowing an armour coming out changing her casual armour was made of pure black steel,spikes all around her hair was held high in a pony black steel sword 'Dark Night' attached on her the light that opened her gate she swiftly jumped trough.

Landing on a forest she looked Laxus taking care of the most of enemies while Lucy had 5 fat thugs trying to land a hit on was fighting in another side with Scorpio and jumped doing a back flip before slamming hard her sword between the a small crater beneath sending the thugs looked over his that something might have happened to his fiancé.he saw black blur taking out his enemies that he sadistically had with her work Miraina dropped her sword over shoulders with a mocking smirk.

"Aw Laxus~ I leave for few hours and you already need me~"

Miraina sang in a sing song voice.

"stupid you've been out for 2 weeks and why the hell you took away my fun?"

Laxus added in a bore blinked several right the screwed up time in spirit thought.

"Mira!sorry Laxus accidentally send a small zap to the earring."

Lucy came up narrowed her eyes looking suspiciously at Laxus.

"Don't start digging in my brain mummy."

Laxus glared at Miraina which the brunette only returned with a knowing made Laxus groan.

"Guess I will stick like I had anything to do."

Lucy's celestial spirits went back to their world leaving the three by themselves.

"Sooooooo..."

Miraina with the silence.

"Soooooooooo...?"

Laxus copied Miraina in a questioning manner.

"...What the hell i lost?"

Miraina noticed something shining between Lucy's blinked several times...

...silence...

...something clicked in her mind...

...a nuclear bomb exploded in her mind...

"nothing are you pale Mira?"

Lucy asked regained her soul and mind back to stare at Laxus.

"Never ...damn."

the two blond twins came out from the just as the brunette they comically put an arm at each other around going back demon where they that the brunette didn't notice them.

"Sairen."

the two gulped turning their head.

"We weren't fighting master!we are just having a friendly Mury Mury?"

Yorumi said swiftly bursted out laughing along with Lucy who was holding him for Miraina cracked a smile noticing the irony.

"yes yes Yuro Yuro!a friendly chat!"

"you two are on a Mission or what?"

Miraina asked the laughing blonds ignoring Murony and the comical dance they were doing.

" was the last one.I saw a river near by I am going for a bath are you coming Mira?"

Lucy asked Mira who shook her her thumb at Laxus with a mocking smirk.

"Nah.I will stick with he wont go womanizing around."

Laxus glared at catching the mock dinner the tip of her fingers on his chest with a teasing can thought looking at Lucy.

"He won' knows what will happen if he will..."

Lucy placed a peck on his lips before leaving.

"you are free go rest a little."

Miraina the twins swiftly obeyed disappearing to the spirit turned her head to tapping her foot.

"now prince your request."

Laxus cleared his he hated requestin this to her.

"Well...I am getting married to Lucy next month...so...some one told me your the swiftest crafter out there.I want a special dress for Lucy."

Miraina blinked several month?aren't they kind of rushing?Miraina mentally shook her was their choose.

"Why my common sense says that the twins blurted out my hobbie?.sure not a I will be working on it here in human the time in spirit world is rushed."

Laxus took a long look at wasn't teasing him?he though.

"Create the most expensive dress you ever it with diamonds.I will pay for it don't worry."

Miraina waved her hand her eyes shining as imagining the dress.

"no .where did you got that ring?"

Laxus blinked she stupid?he could she not need the money when she was doing an expensive dress.

"some expensive ?"

"nothing.I am going."

before he could even say something more she left to the spirit world. 's made his way where Lucy was taking her bath.

Arguing he seen her with her back turned toward discharged his own clothes placing them near and silently making his way toward he reached warped his arms around her her naked back toward his muscled yelped of the sudden recognizing the muscles arms and first she relaxed. He seductively purred in her ears.

"you shouldn't be standing knows what might happen to you."

**LEMON WARNING ON **

his lips trailed small kisses on her her that he wanted needed placed all kisses on her chills while his hands caressed her shoulders to to her stomach and finally her them in his large sighs were escaping Lucy's lips.

"Laxus..."

Lucy breathed turned her while kissing and biting her hands retaking their earlier could feel her lower lips was driving her wild again. he trailed down to her collar hands began pinching her hardened nipples.

"Laxus..."

This time she moaned out his warped her hips around his hand leaving her right breast and going slowly and teasingly down to her burning his middle finger he encircled her moved back and forth with smirked and claimed her lips in a french moved with a faster his the pleasure run through her moaned in his mouth feeling the pressure slowly building up in the pit of her pulled away going down on her right breast roughly sucking hands grabbed him by the hair throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"Yes...yes...more...please more..."

she begged quickened his pace on fingering mouth dripping out from the corner of her pressure broke out like a eyes shut toes body gone numb with the dug her fingers in his out his name as her juices came hands went to her hips settling himself in the entrance of her woman wildly in and was sended in an orgasms were coming one after skin rubbed on each other until they both screaming each other out of their slid out of her on the lips passionately.

**LEMON WARNING OFF.**

"You couldn't wait till we arived home?"

She said while smirked placing another kids on her lips.

"why wait when we are all alone?"

"pervert."

he chuckled at pouted arms and hips still warped around him.

"Well future Mrs. Dreyar.I am because my future wife is irresistible."

she giggled at they washed and dressed up going back to magnolia.

**author corner.**

**Admit it the ending was totally it was?it's my gift to you perverts our there!now make me a birthday gift and review! replies will be next chapter I am lazy right now and hungry. so wait up for Its all about us I make the chapter today. **


	27. Chapter 27 Laxus I think I am

** 27.I think lol.I must add.I had a great it for the first time in 5 all those msgs on Internet mails and your reviews truly made me happy and to top it the next morning everything was clad in white SNOW!my mom yelled bloody murder scaring the hell out of 'S SNOWING!lol that was totally here we begin with the chapter itself.I apologize for mistakes.I own only my .HERE WE GO!**

The brunette sighed looking down at the sketch in front of many dresses she sketched none was on her stared up at the star filled noticed her best friend of the zodiacal spirits come to was none other than...Aquarius.

"fish comes you let the future fish king out of your watch?"

Miraina added with a hint of comment making Aquarius smirk.

"that would be something I should is your prince?you two are like a cat and its one goes the other follows."

Miraina laughed was right and herself rarely left each had to have each other in times they had to where close to each though it was obvious,no one even suspected they were a decided for their own happiness that their relationship had to be would have escaped his family she would have escaped her family attempts of breaking them and herself became good friends after their third meeting where they had to being water user same like found that they had alot in an odd mocking jokes.

"You first fishy."

The smug smile Aquarius had was enough for Miraina to thought.

"mines sleeping.I want some time alone maybe inspiration kicks in."

Aquarius rose a brow looking down at the many sketches.

"wedding dresses?you're getting married?"

Miraina sighed and shook her head.

"not ideas Aqua?"

Aquarius took a her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"my dream dress always was one that could attract me shine like a star in the heavens."

Some gears began to work in Miraina mind as she began sketching this time didn't understand a thing from what she were many circles and to a side.

"thanks Aqua!"

Miraina disappeared to human world leaving a confused Aquarius behind.

**human apartment.**

Lucy laid lazily on his bed reading a book.a shirtless Laxus next to her biting her neck head buried in her arm dropped over her belly.

"Laxus~~"

Lucy whined which only made Laxus grin more.

"yes Lushii~"

Laxus replied copying her only pouted.

"don't you get tired doing that?"

she could feel him shook his head a no.

" 's testy and addictive."

"Laxus!I'm not food!"

"Lushii!but you taste sweet!why you taste so sweet?it's a crime!"

Lucy had a bright red blush on her cheeks which to her dismay he moved his face close to her her hot cheeks.

"blushing Lucy is cute."

that only made her blush get a deeper red color.

"Laxus!"

Lucy grinned at her brushing his nose again hers.

"yes mistress?"

his eyes locked with gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"you like doing that right?"

she asked him amused by his unhim behaviour.

"yes I do.'cuz I love what I have here."

Lucy continued his biting on her neck...until...Lucy pushed him off and ran toward the a confused Laxus behind.

He stood to where Lucy over her sudden action.

pushing the bathroom door open he found Lucy near the toilet resting on the he rushed over to her side.

"Lucy are you alright?"

stupid obviously isn' though as he helped her up.

"now I am."

he helped her wash her face and picked her up bridal back to the placing her on not to wake her fell asleep when he entered the felt like a tornado pass near nearly groaned knowing who it meant meant...Miraina.

"stupid can you come normally?"

He hissed turning his head facing the brunette that was glaring and approaching.

" the fact I was miles I happened to her?I felt a pain shot through my body I thought something happened to her."

Miraina asked confused looking at he returned the confused look.

"she suddenly began throwing why would you feel pain if she's hurt?"

A smirk turning slowly to a grin appeared by Miraina's before pointing to her and Lucy's earring.

"The emotions are passed to yeah.I can give a medical check up if it makes you feel any better."

Laxus blinked sighed speaking again.

" my time time ark,healing magic,dragon slayer magic,and all that lost magic were dragon slayer it's common sense for me knowing this kind of magic."

he nodded his moved closer her palms glowing a yellow light as she set her hands on Lucy's her whole body glow.

" you a dragon slayer?"

Laxus suddenly asked Miraina took a glance at Laxus before nodding.

"Diamond Dragon 't ask if this even Lucy she meet an Emerald if emerald exists why diamond isn't?after all it's an element as well."

He wasn't surprised saw it lived past 400 were a common thing to fly over your expected her to be smart and know all the ancient his annoyance toward the brunette.

"should I be expecting you to be a God slayer as well?"

Miraina laughed her hands back.

"maybe I am ancient but that is Lucy's no tell her to eat would be needed as don't let her go on mission with pink 's a load of lastly needs 't go locking her up air would be great as well.I am request doesn't finish by itself."

Before Laxus could ask Miraina left with a wind he still could see that annoying knowing smirk planted on her gritted his was so kicking her ass if she wasn't Lucy's went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for the sleeping some food once he was there.

Lucy shifted on the her arms around the bed.

"Something big and warm misses here."

She mumbled as she cracked one eye open.

"some gorilla size man with a bunny heart is missing."

she mumbled Laxus watched from the door step.

"You mean some one to sexy to be real is missing."

Lucy looked up at Laxus with a slight blush on her face.

"no I meant some one incredibly arrogant forgot to give me a good night kiss."

A smirk came on Lucy's face as she seen him approach her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"so demanding Mrs. Dreyar."

"you like calling me like that right ."

Laxus nodded placing another kiss on her time more passionate.

"though what the weirdo told me made no sense."

Lucy looked confused at Laxus.

"weirdo?who?and told what?"

"Your hell old inhumanly strong spirit instructed me to not let you go on missions with Natsu because his a stress feed you give you so on."

Lucy was lost in her was over 3 weeks since their little 'adventure'.she just vomited this Miraina came up with this Laxus oblivious too?she thought.

"Laxus I think I am pregnant."

...

**Expected cliff THE WIN! of short update no?but fast!Haha.I doubt I will begin writing tomorrow since mom will snatch the phone. **

**Now the replies.**

**XxShyxX**:**(ch25)**HE DID!

**Mirajane S and Erza S**:**(ch25)** he must be a real pervert then.

**1fairytaillover**:**(ch25)** especially after this chapter.

**MidNightDreamer16**:**(ch25)** it really is?Thank you!glad you like it!

**Ruka-Yuuya**:**(ch25)** the three are really chapters will be hilarious.**(ch26)** I like your thinking! and aren't I just a sweetie to write up a lemon? ok I am a pervert lol.

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon:(ch25)** it was? Haha glad you found it thing I don't lose my touch on humour.**(ch26)** BIG THANK YOU!wait you did? o_o but the reply is there.

**leoslady4ever:** glad you find the story don't worry I am not Haha!and I know and it annoys me to the no words just go missing right on the moment they are up on the site.

**Killer Moon Lover**: Thank you!

**Bye till next time!**

**До Свидания! **

***evil smirk***


	28. Chapter 28

**hello my little evil comes with chapter 28! of angry over chapter 27 since some words gone out missing than 'S PREGNANT! chain reactions here I come!**

**HERE WE GO!**

**Last time...**

"Laxus I think I'm pregnant."

**...**

...

...silence...

"Laxus?"

*crash*

"Laxus!I can't breathe!..."

Laxus crashed on her into a her unable to breathe on his tight grip + his pulled apart just a little for her to breathe.

"ah...I though I was going to die...KYAAA!"

She squealed when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his lap in a sitting all over her finishing with a into her ear.

"I'm so happy...Lucy I am really."

She smiled was another part of him that attracted her to happiness.

"And now you have to eat.I brought on the table is waiting chicken with potatoes.I got some juice as well."

Lucy blinked several times before sweat dropping.a cough made them turn their heads toward the open to see the brunette celestial spirit holding a box in her right lazily on the wooden window step.

"My timing is just perfect as always right?"

she added with a lop-side gracefully on the floor.

"Mira?from where you came?I thought you were at spirit world."

Lucy asked latter shrugged her shoulders putting the box on the table.

"well heaven rejected me for my can't tolerate my lack of spirit world is boring nowadays.I was at a stripper club."

They both widened their that made Miraina burst into fits of waved her hand calming her laughter.

" .at the 'historical ruines of Ethereal Masters'.apparently my house is a thing I didn't left my panties somewhere around the I did,it would've been a 500.000.000 jewels .congratulation.I baked a cake for you two."

Lucy gave a long stare before bursting into a cracked a admitted it to was eyes landed on the fairly big that Miraina narrowed her eyes.

"First dinner then stop starring Laxus."

"you are not my mother stupid."

"I can be genius.I am damn way to older."

"you can be my like 4 times grandmother."

"even can be my little boy ~I am out your cake!"

just like last left before the two could say tilted her head in at Laxus.

"What was that?"

Laxus shrugged with a smile.

"I just got a grandmother and free cake."

Lucy laughed along with up and heading to the kitchen,grabbing the box in the process.

"Laxus Dreyar,you are hired as my cook."

Lucy said with a glint in her own gaze on the beautiful filled eye twitched as he heard her comment.

"Oi Blondie,don't go dreaming that I will do this every day."

Laxus turned with her facial expression rivaling a lost and kicked puppy.

"please,Blondie?"

she shook his head crossing his wasn't that dinner already had him gave a hell of a pouted her eyes seemed like to threatening to he was just as weak as anyone in that.

"OK OK!I will just don't cry!"

She wiped away the lonely relaxed and headed to take two him Lucy pumped her fist in the air in .he turned swiftly our her hands behind her victorious grin. he raised an eyebrow but shrugged it took their thought that she died and arrive to the FOOD IS DELICIOUS!.She mentally screamed as she looked at grinned at her delighted finished their diner and both looked at the still closed box.

"here comes dessert."

Laxus said as he stood up taking the opened a brow.

"I doubt that Namikaze baked it."

Lucy raised an eyebrow confused.

"why so?"

Laxus took out the cake out of the box placing it on the was a 3 layered cake with strawberry chocolate cream.a white cream formed little roses by the cream formed thorns in the middle connecting to the roses.

"looks delicious."

Lucy took a knife cutting a could see some fruits placed the cake piece on a plate,handing a fork to Lucy and placing the plate in front of suddenly began laughing making Laxus rise a brow.

"what?"

he asked waved her hand that was holding the fork.

"would be funny that I will be alright and you will die after you take the first bite!"

He widened his eyes in pure disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Lucy?!you are cruel!"

Lucy stopped her tapping Laxus outstretched arm.

"Oh your Lucy?!I like how that sounds...and I am not cruel...just would be a funny death..."

"you find my death funny?!"

"Aw,don't get 't be funny if the child remain without a daddy,right?"

she stood up warping her arms around his neck,before speaking again.

"Especially when daddy is big and tough Laxus cute Dreyar."

She placed a kiss on his was the moment he got hit by the realization hammer.

"LAXUS CUTE DREYAR?"

"Yes big lightning 're cute."

she grinned placing a set of kisses on her lips.

"bunny is a little cute fragile I look like a cute bunny,Mrs Dreyar?"

Laxus asked the she returned with a grin.

"you are a bunny that suffered mutation and became big cute Laxus."

he began soon joined in.

they were like a both thought.

**Somewhere near by the a big mansion.**

The brunette celestial spirit stared at her progressing on the room had a table and many papers on the walls were different kind of material front of the bed was the manechine of a busty the manechine was dressed a dress top that had little shining diamonds going in a wave had a pure snow white color.

" i do a matching jewellery to it?"

Miraina wondered entered the nostalgic expression.

"so here you are..."

the brunette turned her head tiredly.

" 's with you here?"

he sat down next to her looking at the dress top.

"just wondered where you were.i really can't afford losing you twice."

she remains silent burieng her head in his waist.

"sleepy..."

she mumbled lazily.

"...just don't fart."

she moved her a next to her head on his chest.

"All this brings some memories."

He said staring at the progressing dress while his hand drew circles on her back.

"sucky memories or good memories?"

she face facing closed and lips parted a little.

"good house has no bad of that is when everyone knew that this house has no living person in."

"better tell me the good my memories."

he smiled,looking down at her sleepy expression.

"for we played tag..."

she began to laugh softly remembering when Aleksander chased her around her house.

"...or when mom found out that dad was putting me the dirty magazines under my bed..."

Miraina opened her eyes a little,raising a confused brow.

"so wait...technically Ira chased Lucifer for that?and what was the point of the magazines anyway?"

"he thought i lacked some urges..."

She began laughing again lightly tapping his chest.

"goddess...you had them more than needed."

"...and there was the Sairen twins telling the adventures of the winged clan..."

She closed her eyes back.a small smile on her lips.

"...and the best out of them!,when Weisslogia,Igneel and Metalicana angered Grandineey...Metalicana acted as a lamp post while Igneel and Weisslogia hid under the we laughed so hard at their idiocy."

He looked down at was a soft smile on her features.

"But...the most beautiful out of them was when you had accepted me."

He whispered,taking away her messy bangs out of her face.

**Back to Laxus and Lucy.**

Laxus was chasing Lucy around his the said girl had a plate in her hands with a piece of cake.

The last piece.

"LUCY GIVE THAT!"

"NOOO!YOU WON'T SHARE!"

"I will,now give it to me!"

"Ok.I will cut it in half then."

"NO!I will do that!"

"YOU ARE A LIER,YOU WILL EAT IT ALONE!"

Laxus used his lightning to appear in front of Lucy taking the plate from her hands and raising it over his head.

"not fair."

she pouted like a grinned in victory.

"life is not fair,wife."

"Daddy is a greedy cheater!daddy ate 6 pieces of cake while mommy just 3!"

Lucy said with a (fake)sad guilty he gave the cake to Lucy with a pout.

Happy with the took the cake, to the to be told,Laxus had eaten 3 pieces while Lucy 6,7 on the wasn't paying attention on her every time he looked it seemed like she still was at the same what he didn't know was that every time he looked was another that spirit for baking such a good cake.

Which speaking of Miraina...she sneezed in her sleep.

**Lol i finished this one faster than It's all about us,since my other phone was than that sorry for the long wait,i got distracted with my notebook,and yeah i barely noticed the time flying.*end of the world comes soon!**rolls her eyes*end of the potatoes that are on the plate will soon had to add...it's getting on my damn guys mind giving me some RoLu stories(any rating) to read.*secretly loves RoLu* any way...REPLIES CORNER.**

**XxShyxX**:YES!THIS DEMANDS CELEBRATION!

**Mirajane S and Erza S**:indeed it's

**leoslady4ever**:me too i can't stop grinning like an idiot...oh well writer disease lol.

**Ruka-Yuuya**:you're not the only one with a strange mind my friend lol.i imagined king kong with bunny ears and tail...

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**:reaction of the guild will be probably next chapter who 'T WORRY LAXUS I WILL SAVE YOU...just go to will take care of you!

** than that i have insomnia...(like i said in It's all about us.)and happy Christmas and new thought my holidays are lonely *sheds a tear***

**Bye bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

***tomato flies towards this author.***

**ok lets get it straight,I won't do lame excuses on how bla bla yada yada,I have my are.**

**1)I didn't felt like.2)I have to much on my poor mind.3)and ultimately,I forgot,so go thank leoslady4ever,She remembered me about my stories like,read her stories,they totally worth it!.**

**here we go.**

*sneeze*

Confused,the raven haired man looked at the brunette celestial brushed the bridge of her nose on Aleksanders chest before turning her head to a side.

"jeez,still like a child."

he whispered to a response there was a pout from Miraina.

"I still hear you,porno star."

She muttered tiredly,he chuckled realizing her nickname for him,or sort of.

"this is bad...i rose from pervert prince to sex god now i fall miserably as porno i really a pervert?"

She rose an eyebrow,clearly confused by his rather stupid question,and she seriously wondered how the hell he remembered how she called him over 400 years ago,that was long ago for dragon's sake!

"stupid question demands a stupid you shut the hell up I want to sleep."

he laughed only to be silenced by a she was frightening him sometimes.

**Back to Laxus Apartment.**

Once the morning hit the two got ready for the wonderful day.

Or perhaps chaotic.

Laxus on his usual atire and Lucy...

"Not over my dead body you're wearing that!"

He gestured at the mid-tight blue skirt and white spaghetti strap shirt that showed off her generous bust.

"What's wrong with it?"

Lucy asked only made the blond male face rose an confused brow.

"For Mavis sake!you're soon to be a married woman with a child!"

The confused charade of the Blond woman seemed not to be noticed until...Lucy smirked knowingly.

"Jealous?"

He blinked confused,Lucy made her way towards him,sitting on his lap,her legs on his sides,her form covered only by undergarments.

His arms warped around her naked loved the way she sat on his lap,even better when she is like that.

"Naughty in the morning,sweetheart?you know me,i can grant your wish fast..."

Laxus eyed her head to smirked but shook her head.

"why?sitting in your lap means i am up to something dirty?"

He reflected her smirk.

"Who knows what you're up to .how much i would love to play with you,i want to see gramps was literally flying in the guild when he heard that we're getting married."

Lucy clapped her palms together as realization hit her.

"oh that was Master?i thought it was Happy in a white robe and a stick!"

Laxus Nearly lost balance on his bed,He began laughing hysterically imagining a blue cat in his grandfather master clothes.

"Hah...Ha that was a good one!hah..."

Laxus added between his stood up and mused what to dress.

" should I wear?"

"Absolutely the only me!"

Lucy hung her mouth open in pure disbelief.

"Uh guess have to ask Miraina for something,or maybe Virgo."

Lucy went to where her clothes where and took out her out the Titanium key of the sarcastic one swung a poof of purple smoke appeared and Miraina comically landed face flooring,muttering a few string of curses in an unknown language before raising her head,glaring at nothing.

"That's so fail of your boss charade."

Laxus added chuckling,which earned him a snowball thrown at his confused Lucy from where did the snowball came from.

"Yes Lulu-Chan?"

Miraina said turning to Lucy,like nothing ever then the brunette realized Lucys 'atire'.

"Why the ancient Namikaze manor you're like this?…"

Miraina slammed her fist in her palm as comically images of Laxus and Lucy appeared over her head.

"I KNOW!..."

Miraina began to wave her hands in front of her,Laxus rose an eyebrow,as if already expecting what was yet to come.

"...You woke up home and...and..."

Lucy sat next to Laxus waiting for Miraina to comical image over Miraina head flashed a chibi Lucy sleeping in her pink bed.

"...And...Laxus came and kidnapped you!then...then..."

Then the images had a chibi gorilla with blond spiky hair took the little chibi Lucy and threw over his shoulder and began laughing like an evil the image of himself as a gorilla made him pop an angry vein.

"...then...then Lucy gave a Lucy kick and ran away but...but..."

The images flashed a chibi Lucy kicking gorilla Laxus in the groin and running away grinning in Laxus crossed his legs,Lucy giggled at that motion.

"...but...but then Laxus used his lightning and took Luce to his apartment where he began stripping her and then...then..."

The images flashed the chibi gorilla Laxus with a stick on his hand,appearing in front of chibi Lucy and appearing inside an apartment bedroom,where the gorilla Laxus began to ripe off Lucys clothes except of her undergarments.

"...then Luce took out the best key out and called me!which leads to..."

The images flashed a chibi version of Miraina in a Superman then the images abruptly popped was sweat dropping along with Lucy.

"Which leads to hell."

Laxus finished before the brunette began another long weird explanation.

"No,Mira.I wanted to ask for some not to make my fiancé jealous for nothing."

Lucy explained waving her hand up and faked a clear in her eyes.

"Dear,the only type of clothes that could not make the pervert beside you jealous is..."

Miraina cleared her throat as her left hand gestured the bed.

"Being naked under the way ."

Miraina made a wardrobe appear behind her.

"I only have old style of know corsets and such...but this dress would go good."

She Dragged out a red dress that reached pass knee.

"Would go good Mr. prim and proper?"

Miraina waved the dress in front of only nodded,ignoring the comment.

" the approval of Fiore Thunder King,you shall dress it Princess of all the stars."

She handed the dress and disappeared in swirls of wardrobe disappearing along with her.

**Timeskippy.**

So finally ariving to the guild,the two glanced at each other,Laxus sighed and mouthed "welcome to hell."

spotting the old Fairy Tail master sitting at the bar stool drinking some cocktail with lemon and a leaf of green menthol.

"the faster we do it,the swifter it ends...I think,I hope it won't take just as long as when I hit 15 years."

confused Lucy glanced at Laxus,her expression clearly screaming 'what happened at 15 years?',seeing that he responded.

"he began jumping on my head saying that I had grown up into a man for a whole week,even when I was sleeping..."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle imagining blond duo made their way to the old Master.

"Good evening Master."

"Yo gramps."

Makarov looked up from his glass.

"hello Lucy,Laxus is there something I can do for you too?"

Lucy poked Laxus arm,he sighed and spoke.

"Gramps' we want to tell you something..."

Makarov looked confused but signaled to continue,so Laxus spoke.

"Congratulations,you are going to be second time gramps."

Makarov blinked several times before looking down to his glass.

"Mira-Chan,what kind of leaf you put in my glass?"

MiraJane confused answered,not hearing or understanding Laxus earlier blond couple looked at each other confused by the reaction.

"Menthol,master."

"you sure it's not weed?"

"yes,I am, ?"

Makarov settled the glass down calmly and looked at the two with a calm expression.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL YYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH H!"

Laxus and Lucy jumped along with the rest of the guild.

Makarov jumped up and down,and jumped on the two engaged couple.

And awkwardly began to kiss Laxus head,but somehow it looked like sucking his head out.

to Laxus irritation a female laughter was heard,the all too familiar laughter of a certain celestial spirit brunette.

Miraina was sitting on the bar counter along with Aleksander standing near by,MiraJane gave Miraina a big cup of tea,which the latter gladly accepted.

"Maybe help a little?"

Laxus pointed at his half sucked head,Aleksander motioned his finger to wait.

"Hey,Miraina..."

Miraina hummed in response gulping the tea like no continued.

"Would be awesome if dad did the same to me if he ever found out that you're pregnant."

To Laxus amusement and assistance,Miraina spit out her tea like a jet directly to Makarov,sending him flying across the guild.

"great bro."

the two males bro fist looking at the choking brunette.

"THE DUCK YO?!"

"nothing,Laxus needed some help,it's our duty as spirits to help."

Aleksander stated as matter of factly,MiraJane went on her fangirl mode as she realized that Lucy is began to hug the life out of Lucy,squealing and saying something among the lines of 'blonde cute babies'.

"Help maybe?"

Lucy said trying to shoo MiraJane away,seeing that Aleksander suddenly only made Miraina raise a sharp pointed eyebrow.

Aleksander approached the squealing MiraJane and whispered something in her ear which resulted for Mirajane to change Lucy with Miraina.

"WHAT THE KAMI-SAMA?!ALEKSANDER I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Love,I am technically dead,so it won't work."

"damn and your smart mouth."

"the same mouth that you fell for,Princess"

"shut the fuck up before I send you to the underword..."

"Love,technically dad is the devil,so you would send me home..."

A lightning struck both Miraina and Aleksander,frying MiraJane in the process,everyone in the guild looked at Laxus.

"What?!they were annoying!"

Laxus defended himself,flames came out from the brunette celestial spirit.

"Dreyar..."

"what psycho?"

"idiot...I am not psycho...I...am...SUPER PSYCHO,NOW COME HERE YOU SMART THUNDER STORM FOR BRAIN!"

Aleksander rubbed his sore head and his eyes turned red from black,his eyes fixated on Miraina,when Miraina was one inch far from doing a round house kick,she comically fell unconscious.

"the hell was that?"

Aleksanders eyes turned back to black as Laxus stared amused at the brunette.

"Devils eyes,looks in ones soul,and sends unconscious after the said process."

Aleksander replied while picking up the unconscious brunette.

"I will be sending Mira to her place,I feel her chaos energy ready to torture me."

Aleksander bowed and disappeared.

Lucy and Laxus glanced at each other then shrugged,Makarov recovered and shouted to the whole guild.

"PARTY BRATS!"

The guild went in an uproar,Lucy was sitting on Laxus Lap,they began to kiss passionately making the girls squeal and guys howl.

**Time skip,Celestial world.**

After waking up,The Brunette groaned as a head ache hit her,she looked around and found out that she was in her room in celestial world.

feeling a weight on her waist,she looked beside her and found her lover,Aleksander sleeping peacefully.

A smile danced her lips as she seen him,how could she hate him?no one in his right mind would hate him.

He was the fun and charming man,taking care of her,as a servant of his queen,loving her as a mortal its goddess,and she was entirely grateful for that.

She was the woman that knew nothing of love,he came upon her and lead her through the road.

Miraina sighed and carefully slid from the bed,Aleksander shifted still went out of the room,her thoughts spoke in a lonely voice.

'The child that fate laughed at,raised high in to the sky,walking as a queen in the roads of kings,The Queen of Ethereal...huh,the queen in the roads of lion that took all the blows,to protect the weak maiden that death fears.'

She laughed at the last part,It was her mask that made people fear her.

The mask that only one man in the world could see,The man that could see through the fake smile,through the sharp strong brown eyes,through her deep ordering voice,the man that easily made the ice melt inside her.

Her train of thoughts stopped when she heard her name being called,she turned her head to find Aries panting and calling for her.

"Pinky?"

Aries huffed at the nickname but spoke nonetheless.

"Miraina-San,Spirit King calls for you,he said it's something serious."

"oh,the mastache-man?"

"it's mustache,Miraina-San,and please don't say it."

"say what pinky?"

Aries groaned and left,Miraina shrugged and headed for the spirit kings palace.

Once there,Miraina knocked at the door,The spirit King opened the gates through magic and Miraina entered.

"Greetings,Mastache-man King,what it is?"

An Apple was thrown at her,only to be caught by her quick reaction.

"thanks,apples are healthy!"

The spirit King groaned but spoke,his voice booming in the castle.

"Miraina,Your time came to an end here."

"What do you mean spirit King?"

"This era is not yours,you must go back,me and queen of time found a way to fix this problem."

Miraina gulped,fear struck her,cold chills ran down her spine,her voice shaking.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You see child..."

Spirit King went to his normal human size,standing in front of Miraina,who for the first time was at loss of moment.

"...Me and Lady heartfilia found the files of top 12 of Ethereal leadership,which is you Aleksander of the demons,Lucifer of the demons,Irina Malinavna,Anastasia Malinavna,Lilith and Ivy Of the demons,Akil Tsummibito,Lyra Hakuren,the Sairen duo Yorumi and Murony and Finally Killua this case,few of this 12 were special in a point."

Seeing no reply from the brunette he continued.

"Your file for the road of fate stopped at your age of 5."

"I am sorry,I do not understand."

"Do you remember anything that happened in that age?"

Miraina began to dug in her memories and remembered nothing,she shook her head no.

"I see.I will help then,when you were 5,you were road of destiny faded away,in other words,to the stars,you were road was erased and replaced with someone elses,for that human life to be prolonged."

Her heart began to hurt as one thought came to her mind,her eyes covered by her bangs,her voice low.

"Means Aleksander wasn't suppose to turn to me?"

"No child,He was suppose to turn to you,because naturally by the stars you two are soul mates."

it washed as a wave of relief,she released her breath,she didn't realized that she was even holding it,the spirit long spoke again.

"Aleksander came upon you with love intentions at your age of 19 if I am not wrong,exactly this bonding helped the curse lift,The curse is called 'the dark of the crystal moon' its a curse that digs one in misfortune,but the curse did not completely death then,wasn't was Caligertousas supposed death."

When the name Caligertousa was spelled,Mirainas body tensed in anger,the name of her second woman that our her through the lifetime torture.

Miraina was completely silent,Spirit King could understand her,anyone would,her whole life and little child happiness was erased by her own spoke once again.

"Caligertousa lived 253 years,You could have lived 100 years that doesn't matter all decided to open the gate of Eclipse for you to save yourself ,the timeline will be settled wrong,before you there is supposed to be more 3 generations,I'm sure that,How much Aleksander would love you,he wants children,as spirit you can't grant that wish."

"...I know..."

Her brown eyes shining with the gathered tears that threatened to the next words truly shocked her.

"...if you don't return to your timeline,Laxus and Lucy will die."

Instantly the brunette replied,not wanting someone else death.

"I will your majesty."

"tomorrow the gate will be opened,in the midnight,be sure that none of the Titan will know,I allow you only to speak with Lucy and Laxus about this,but avoid their death part."

Miraina bowed in respect and spoke softly.

"thank you,I am eternally grateful."

"go my young sagittarius child."

In the swirls of wind Miraina disappeared,heading to the human world.

**Timeskip,human world,Fairy tail guild.**

The two blond finally escaped the many questions coming from the fairy tail members,few sounded like.

"is he romantic?"(Levy)

"does he hurt you?"(Erza)

"What name the baby is going to have?"(MiraJane)

"Is his manhood long?"(Cana)

which earned a questioned looks from both girls and Laxus.

the guys sounded like...

"From where babies cone from?"(Natsu)

"is he a dragon slayer there too?"(Gajeel)

"is he a gentleman?"(Freed)

"Interested in a foursome?"(Bixlow)

...which earned the last one a trip to the death thunder lands,for moment.

sighing,Natsu kept bugging Lucy with his question,so the poor blond,having no choose but to explain.

"...Its like a tree Natsu...only works for the girl you love..."

Natsu imagined Lisanna as a tree as Lucy began her next step.

"When the girl allows you,and you begin to make love with her,the baby grows inside the girls belly."

"oh I start to get it,I think."

Natsu imagined the tree Lisanna with a Mini-tree growing in her belly.

"so after nine months the baby is born."

Natsu imagined Lisanna holding a pink leaves tree holding in her arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"so Luce,you will be having a yellow sick tree to grow until it's out through your mouth?"

"IDIOT!"

the whole guild screamed falling comically on the floor,Laxus long ago face palmed.

the two blond felt helpless in the moment,a voice brought their heads towards the brunette celestial spirit.

"Seriously,Natsu,no one ever gave you the 'talk'?"

"I am talking everyday,sheesh you guys are stupid."

"actually,its the other way listen pinky."

"IT'S SALMON!"

" pink baby comes from a woman womb and goes out through the process comes from a man with enough brains to know how and what to Lisanna and she will be kind enough to... ash for brain?"

"I think..."

Miraina groaned and sat down on a chair near the blonds.

Laxus could see that something was out of book,something in Mirainas eyes caught his attention.

"Oh Miraina!How do you feel?"

Lucy chirped,glad to see the most crazy spirit back in form.

"been ,idiots go and do your monkey business,Cana go show Natsu kamaSutra or he will get it."

the fairy tail members went to party,Miraina turned her attention to the two.

"How are you Lucy?feeling fine?"

Both Lucy and Laxus could feel the change in brunettes aura,it was heavy before,now it seemed light,Both began to be worried for her change.

"uh,yes I am fine,what about you?"

"pretty much fine Laxus,how it is to Finally be close on becoming a father?"

"let the crap aside fish queen,what it is?"

"what makes you think that there's something wrong?"

Laxus sat up straight,his eyes sharp,anyone would have feared that gaze,but not the brunette.

"because you have that look."

"oh I have something."

"then spill it out."

Miraina hesitated,She knew,that her mistake was the core of everyones pain in the guild,and that was a big burden to her that no one not even Aleksander could lift.

"promise that you won't hit me."

"ok this is unexpected,bit fine I won't."

both Lucy and Laxus had questioning looks on their faces,sighing Miraina began.

"Guess this is the last day we see each other."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

Lucy literally shouted,Laxus widened his eyes as he spoke.

"why?"

"Be serious 's not my time,here in my place should be another girl,far younger and smarter,maybe more annoying than me."

They both were confused,then Lucy spoke worried.

"what it is Miraina?what's happening?why you speak like that?"

Miraina chuckled,for once she decided to tell the pure truth.

"Lucy,spirit King found me a way to return to my time,to fix my you won't remember me,maybe tomorrow you will be with your mother."

the last sentence shocked Lucy to the no end,Laxus could see tiredness in the brunettes eyes.

"what does mother has to do with this?!"

"you see,your mother died because of was me who used the gate of heavens to transport every single dragon in the world of spirits it was me who drained your mother magical power,if I will be in my time,if I fix my mistake,Layla will be here,as well as Roxelana."

Lucy had tears in her eyes,Laxus comforted the blond,glaring at the brunette.

"who the hell is Roxelana?"

"Roxelana was and is your mother,She died when she gave birth to you,your father killed her in sacrifice for Zeref."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because everything that has a relevance to Zeref,has a relevance to me,your mother was celestial mage,I was her spirit,I had failed my task spirit you have to obey both masters was also my master just as you are now because of Lucy."

Silence hit the three,Miraina looked down in shame of her mistakes,her own tears dripping,she abruptly stood up and hastily said.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have said that."

" .now."

Laxus voice growled at did as he said hiding her face away,her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"you are thinking of others more than of yourself,have you ever thought of your own good?"

Laxus growling voice spoke,an arm still warped around Lucy,soothing her back,Lucy long ago stopped crying hearing about Laxus mother too.

"no,not when lives at stake."

"you say it that it will be better,but do you want it?for once do you want something?"

"Yes.I want it.I had my life stolen twice,I want to live it as I was supposed down the history,erase the pain that was selfishly created by me,and let the lives live on as they supposed to."

Laxus nodded,Lucy went to Miraina and pulled her to an embrace,the brunette gladly returned.

"we we'll remember you!"

"haha,Lucy that's not possible,I won't be existing in your time."

they laughed and Miraina returned to the spirit world,inside her room was wide awake and impatient Raven haired male.

"Namikaze!not fair to leave me alone!"

She chuckled and crawled next to him,he captured her lips in a passionate kiss,leaning to her ear and whispering huskily.

"not fair to make me wait,maybe I want to ravish you whole right now,and you walk around,God knows where."

"impatient are we?"

"hungry baby,very hungry."

"sounds like your up to something hot..."

his hand went under her shirt as he chuckled darkly,before speaking.

"I am up to something real nasty"

he began attacking her neck biting and sucking.

**time skip.**

as midnight hit the next day,she headed towards the castle of the spirit King,where Layla Heartfilia and spirit King were waiting.

"the time has come."

Miraina whispered as she looked at the eclipse gate,hope that everything changes for the best.

**author emo corner. **

**God how many replies...**

**Ruka-Yuuya**: I bet too lol.

**Mirajane S and Erza S**: indeed I find it quite of cute,people that are mostly silent have something to say.

**XxShyxx**: demands the cuteness trophy!

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**: pregnant Lucy-Erza then...pregnant Erza-apocalypse?

**Zakarum**: sometimes me too lol.

**Bot022**: it's my evil witchery!UAHAHAHAHA!

**Svetocha**: I won't say how amazing I am at English and duck,but yes the missing words are getting on my nerves and if I get a pc or a Tablet my top one priority will be editing this I get my own brain fried while I eat.

**Amiinyan**:**(6)** my typical talent,crap at start pawnage later.**(9)** mmhmm.**(14)** my favorite story character,I am going all fan girl when I write my novel with him and Mira.**(16)** who wouldn't,life and fate technically laughed at her. **(19)** my profession is trolling in the free 's there lol.**(22)** I am writing your favorite story O_O?**(24)** seems I am good with the humor.

**Psyka**: I wanted badly a cake when I was writing that.


End file.
